


Scent Changers: Masquerade

by ContagiousBarbie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Dean, Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Arson, Attempted Murder, Blow Jobs, Bounty Hunter Dean, Canon-Typical Violence, Fisting, Gunshot Wounds, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kidnapping, Lawyer Sam, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Gabriel, One kind of Non-Con moment, Sabriel heavy, Self-Doubt, Shower Sex, True Mates, mentioned mpreg, slow burn destiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2018-11-30 16:09:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 71,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11467035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ContagiousBarbie/pseuds/ContagiousBarbie
Summary: Bounty Hunter Dean is hired by Novak Corp to locate Gabriel Novak, who has stolen the Omega line of Scent Changers. Will Dean be able to resist $250,000 to do the right thing?Authors Note: 11/28/2018 This fic is currently on hiatus because I need to focus on my mental health. I'm sorry for those of you who have been waiting for me. I'll update once I get the okay from my therapist to start working on it again. I used this fic to distract from my own reality and it was detrimental to my home life and personal well being. But I promise I will finish this fic. . . I just don't know when. . . Thanks for being so supportive all this time.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I have written since my middle school attempts at Harry Potter prequel stories. Comments and criticisms are welcome but please be constructive.

Dean exited the Impala and attempted to brush the wrinkles out of his suit pants. The three-hour drive to Novak Biopharmaceuticals Corporation had been uncomfortable in his monkey gear but the job was promising and paid handsomely, $250,000, so first impressions were a must.

Bounty hunting was Dean's passion, take in the bad guys, cool toys, get paid, what could be better?

Well, being a Novak would be better but he wasn't born with a platinum spoon in his mouth.

Dean locked up his baby and pulled a small notebook out of his pocket, 10th floor, 1:30 pm - he entered the dinging elevator and pushed the number 10. The elevator was uncommonly fast and before he knew it Dean was standing in front of a receptionist with long dark hair, wearing a black business suit, loudly popping her gum and reading through the latest US Weekly.

Approaching her slowly Dean subtly scented the air, she was an alpha. Dean cleared his throat and put on a charming smile. Before he could speak the brunette looked up, "here for the 1:30?" "Uh, yeah," Dean replied. Her manicured nails gestured vaguely to a plush leather sofa as she went back to chewing her gum.

Dean sat down, brushing invisible lint off his trousers. Glancing around the waiting area provided some insight into the man who verbally hired his organization. Lucifer Novak, eldest of the Novak family, had a large gold framed oil painting of himself wearing an expensive three piece suit, prominently displayed behind the receptionist's desk. There was a golden statue of a bull sitting on an end table to the left of the sofa, every decorative feature was meant to intimidate and show the power Lucifer held in the world. The only strange thing about the shrine to Lucifer's ego was the lack of scents. Not too surprising as Novak Corp invented the best scent blockers on the market, but unsettling just the same. The only scent was the alpha receptionist and Dean himself.

Pulling out his cellphone Dean quickly texted Charlie.

_Me: I made it. fingers crossed this wasn't a joke.  
Charlie: all fingers and toes crossed Captain!! :D_

Pocketing his phone he rested his hands on his knees, tapping his fingers, looking around, just waiting. The receptionist got his attention, "you can go in now." Dean stood up quickly and adjusted his suit jacket before heading to the large door labeled Lucifer Novak.

Dean entered slowly to find the blonde haired Alpha resembled his oil painting. Lucifer was wearing an expensive gray suit and blue silk tie, and standing near a grandiose desk talking rapidly into a cell phone, he gestured for Dean to take a seat before mumbling, "Uh huh, yeah, what did R&D say?" Lucifer held up his finger as if to say, I'll be right with you. Dean sat on the large leather chair across from the other alpha and had to stifle a laugh. Dean thought that lobby was a monument to Lucifer's giant ego, his office was even worse. An array of photos and awards, decorated the walls and shelves, each projected the image of greatness. Lucifer with various celebrities and politicians, playing golf, attending charity galas for blind refugee orphans, breaking ground with a golden shovel while wearing a hard hat. It was like a living shrine to Lucifer and Dean was increasingly uncomfortable in the other Alphas presence. 

The smell of gasoline and burnt chestnuts filled the room as Lucifer became more agitated with whoever was on the phone, "uh huh, so no, you could have just said no, you're wasting my time and resources with this bullshit and I need this fixed yesterday so do it now!" Lucifer violently smashed his cell phone into his desk and collapsed into the brown leather office chair, "I apologize for that outburst, I find myself in a sticky situation that needs to be resolved as quickly as possible." Pulling open his desk drawer Lucifer retrieved a bottle of scent neutralizer and sprayed the air, soon the hostile scent had dissipated.

Dean maintained eye contacted and reached out to shake his hand, "Dean Winchester at your service."

"Lucifer Novak, welcome to Novak Biopharmaceuticals Corporation, I only wish it was under better circumstances." They shook hands firmly waiting for the other to look away, Lucifer finally released Dean's hand and leaned back in his expensive leather chair.

"I'll cut to the chase Mr. Winchester, we recently had a break-in and some valuable confidential information, research, and products were taken.I need you to catch the perpetrator and return everything he stole."

Dean nodded, not his typical gig, but close enough, "why not contact the police, if the stolen items are valuable surely the police and insurance companies can get involved and replace everything."

Lucifer stood up and sighed before walking to a bank of windows that over looked the city, "the thing is Mr. Winchester, I know who the perpetrator is, and I'd rather handle this in house if at all possible," he paused, "we have footage of him leaving the building and I'd recognize him anywhere." Lucifer walked back to his desk and started typing quickly. He then gestured for Dean to come closer, Lucifer's monitor was now security camera footage.

The monitor showed various angles down a hallway in what was presumably research and development. A janitor's cart slowly appeared, along with a man, not overly tall, short haired, wearing a work suit carrying a mop. Two scientists walked by in white lab coats holding clip boards, chatting amongst themselves. The janitor pauses as the scientists vanish around a corner; he then quickly removes a key card from his belt and gains access to the laboratory. Not three minutes later the janitor exits pushing the cart. He makes his way to a bank of service elevators and descends. The footage then shifts to the elevator's camera, the janitor almost appeared to be whistling, as he pushed the cart put into a storage facility connected to the parking garage. As he exits the elevator the janitor smirks and subtly flips off the security camera.

"That janitor is my brother Gabriel," Lucifer says pausing the footage at a close up of the janitor's face. Dean vaguely recognizes the shorter man from his Google search of Novak Corp.

Lucifer not wanting to contact the police made more sense. It would be tabloid news if one of the Novak brothers was stealing from their own company. The media already cared too much about the family division and rumors of who would take over once James Novak died.

"Your organization was recommended to me by a contact, I trust you'll be discrete in my brother's capture," Lucifer said gesturing for Dean to take a seat.

"I'll do what I can," Dean said as he sat across from the other alpha, "Mind if I ask what he stole?"

The grin that crept up Lucifer's face was unsettling. This wasn't something illegal, was it? Dean skirted the law in the past but kept his business legitimate so he could provide for his employees who were considered family.

"A question first Mr. Winchester, you met my receptionist, Meg, what designation is she?"

Dean blinked, the receptionist was an alpha female right? Dean was 99.9% sure but Lucifer's question put some doubt I'm his mind.

"She smelled like an alpha to me."

Lucifer pushed an intercom button, "Meg could you come here for a demonstration." Several seconds later Meg entered, her heels clicked on the wooden floor as she walked to Lucifer's desk, Lucifer took out the bottle of scent neutralizer and handed it to her. She rolled up her sleeve and sprayed her wrist, handing the bottle back to Lucifer he passed her a Kleenex to dry her forearm. Meg then turned and held her wrist out for Dean to scent.

Raising a confused eyebrow Dean stood and brought Meg's hand up to his nose. Dean's eyes went wide, her alpha scent of cinnamon and sandalwood had morphed, the cinnamon still present but the unmistakeable sugary undertones revealed that Meg was actually an omega.

"Impressive yes?" Lucifer said opening his desk drawer, he tossed Dean a small bottle, "that is our newest line of scent changers, it can turn any beta or omega into an alpha. Even under close scrutiny." Meg took the bottle from Dean's hand and reapplied it to her wrist, before gesturing for Dean to scent her again.

Whatever was in this new formula was incredibly powerful. Meg's alpha scent returned almost instantly, erasing all but the faintest of traces of her omega sweetness.

"I few carefully placed applications and anyone can smell like an alpha," Lucifer said with a smug sense of importance. Meg looked over at her boss and Lucifer quietly dismissed her before turning back to Dean.

"Gabriel broke into R&D over the weekend and stole everything relating to the Omega version of these scent changers. He even managed to get our data off the encrypted servers with his level of security clearance, so we won't be able to make more anytime soon."

Lucifer steepled his fingers and leaned over to Dean, "I need you to be discrete Mr. Winchester. I can't have word getting out about this break-in or my stock price will fall dramatically."

Dean pulled a folded stack of papers out of his breast pocket, "here's my contact, the amount you mentioned in the phone call and our terms of service."

Lucifer looked over the paperwork carefully before signing his name with a dramatic flourish. Dean collected the paperwork then Lucifer handed him a manila envelope.

"That's a file on my brother, his known associates, and aliases, the break-in took place on Friday night but I don't think he's gone far," Lucifer said, "I expect my brother back as quickly and discretely as possible Mr. Winchester."

"Of course Mr. Novak."

Lucifer stood and moved around his desk, "I look forward to hearing from you Mr. Winchester." Dean got up and tucked the manila envelope under his arm before shaking Lucifer's hand.

"I'll apprehend him as quick as I can."

Ushering Dean out of his office Lucifer got uncomfortably close and not so subtly scented the other alpha. Dean tensed before Lucifer took a step back, a predatory grin crawled up the blonde alpha's face.

"You should consider submitting your scent to our research team, people would pay money to smell like you, Dean."

Dean held in a shudder and took another step back from Lucifer, "I'll keep you posted on any developments in the case." Dean said stiffly as they entered the waiting area.

"That won't be necessary, just bring him to me when you find him, Meg can give you all the necessary contact information." Lucifer stepped in close to Dean and put his hand on his shoulder, "thank you for your help Dean." After squeezing Dean tightly Lucifer turned and went back into his office shutting the door behind him.

"Creepy son of a bitch isn't he?" Meg asked looking up for her US Weekly.

"You're telling me," Dean said shaking off the uncomfortable feeling lingering from Lucifer's touch. Lucifer's icy stare from the obscene oil painting caused Dean to involuntarily shudder.

Meg leaned forward, her cleavage briefly catching Dean's eye as she handed him a business card, "For any inquiries, you have about the family." Dean took the card and tucked it into his pocket. Meg gave Dean a knowing glance before lifting up her magazine.

Manila envelope under his arm Dean pressed the call button for the elevator. He reached into his pocket and read the business card, "Castiel Novak" followed by a phone number.

The elevator dinged and Dean stepped inside when the doors finally shut, he sighed, this wasn't going to be an average case, but $250,000 was impossible to say no to even if it meant working with a creepy alpha like Lucifer Novak.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your comments! I really appreciate it!!

Dean climbed into his Baby and put the manila envelope in the passenger's seat. Pulling out his cell phone he texted Charlie:

_Me: we got the job_  
_Charlie: WOO HOO!!!!! Momma is getting a new gaming PC!_  
_Me: calm down kiddo, I still need to catch the guy._  
_Charlie: should I round up the troops?_  
_Me: not yet I need you to find out everything about Novak Corp Scent Changers, and Gabriel Novak, this isn't a case we can start blind._  
_Charlie: Aye aye Captain! Are you driving home?_  
_Me: yeah ttyl_

   


   


Dean pulled out the business card Meg had given him "Castiel Novak" was written in a no nonsense font followed by a phone number, the card was black and felt like silk, but instead of reading expensive arrogant asshole, the card was professional and dignified. Tucking it back into his pocket Dean started up the '67 Impala and pulled out of the parking garage heading for the interstate.

An hour or so later Asia's Heat of the Moment started playing from Dean's pocket and he smiled before answering, "how ya doing Sammy?"

Dean could almost hear Sam roll his eyes over the phone, "Dean, don't call me Sammy, I'm fine, are you still going to swing by later?"

"Yeah gotta drop off my latest contact, but I'm at least two hours out," Dean signaled as he turned into a homely looking diner. Local places were always better than national chains. The diner needed a coat of paint and some new asphalt, but the parking lot was full so Dean knew the food would be amazing.

Sam spoke, "Okay, take your time. I might be in a meeting but Jess can let you in my office."

"Jess huh? Whatever happened to Miss Moore?"

Sam blushed, "we've been talking more, she asked me to call her Jess."

Dean smirked, "you're not fooling me Sammy, when are you going to ask her out?"

"Dean you know that's a terrible idea, I have to see her every day, what if it doesn't work out? We're better as friends." Sam rationalized.

Dean started clucking like a chicken, "bock bock bock, you're just afraid she'll shoot you down."

Dean could picture the bitch face over the phone, "Dean seriously, knock it off!"

"No can do Sammy, you'll just have to nut up and ask her."

"Bye Dean." Sam hung up him.

Putting his phone back in his pocket Dean glanced over at the manila envelope. Might as well take it inside and get started on the case. Dean took off his tie and threw it in the backseat before shutting off the Impala and heading inside the diner.

A beta waitress greeted him as he walked in, she had on a blue button up short sleeve shirt tucked into dark blue jeans. Her blonde hair was tied up in a red handkerchief and she smiled sweetly as she came over to take his order.

"Hey handsome, my name is Sarah. What can I getcha?" She asked taking out her order pad. Her pleasant scent of lilac and black cherries was relaxing to the tired alpha.

"Bacon cheeseburger and a Coke," Dean leaned back in his booth seat and smiled up at her. The waitressed blushed slightly, "coming right up," and scurried off to put in his order.

Dean opened the manila envelope and started flipping through the contents. Gabriel Novak, designation Omega, founder and CEO of LOKI, Loving Omega: Kali's Institute. Gabriel's address and contact information, known alias and associates we're all at Dean's finger tips, along with several photographs. The janitor in the security camera footage was definitely Gabriel. Dean tucked everything back into the folder and sighed, Charlie was going to be disappointed that Dean already knew everything about their target, but it did beg the question, why hire him at all? Lucifer Novak could easily pay for the best private investigator on the planet. Dean was good at his job, but this seemed almost too simple, all the info was right there, Dean could practically walk up to Gabriel's front door, bring him back to Lucifer and collect $250,000.

A huge grin spread across Dean's face. This was going to be a piece of cake. No not cake, pie. Dean was definitely getting a piece of pie to celebrate.

His burger arrived a few moments later and the grin on Dean's face just wouldn't fade. One, it was an amazing burger, two the diner specialized in pie, and a few flirtatious looks and pleasant conversation with the waitress meant Dean got a free to-go bag full of various flavors, each had a winking smiley face, the top box also had a phone number with a scripty 'Call me - <3 Sarah" in red pen.

Getting back into his car Dean gently set the bag of pie on the passenger seat and buckled it in snuggly. Extra precautions came into play in the case of pie. The manila envelope tucked into his sun visor, Dean pulled out of the diner and headed for Sammy's office.

The office of MacLeod, Robek, and Smith was looming and intimidating to passers-by. The historical sandstone building had a wide set of stairs leading to a foyer that was lined with marble pillars and marble tiled floors. Dean almost looked out of place with how comfortable he was waltzing in past the security guards and toward the receptionist desk.

The law firm was fairly prestigious, the additional security measures made high profile clients feel comfortable. Dean was so proud of his baby brother. Dean never doubted Sam would be a lawyer, he'd watched him grow up defending children on the playground from bullies and negotiating down hostile situations. Sam was meant to do this, plus at 6'4" he was rather intimidating, adding in his alpha scent and you had one tough legal opponent.

Jess smiled as Dean approached, "long time no see Dean, how've you been?"

"Can't complain, just have to drop this off for Sammy," Dean rested his elbow on the desk and leaned in, "so Jess are you seeing somebody right now?"

"Dean!" A hand landed on Dean's shoulder as Sam's voice echoed slightly in the lobby. "Ignore him, Jess, he's a shameless flirt." Sam began pushing Dean toward his office, "did I get any calls during the meeting?"

Jess handed Sam a message, with phone numbers and times of calls, it seemed a few of Sam's clients were trying to get in touch with him.

Sam turned to leave but Jess tugged on his sleeve, "by the way, I'm not seeing anyone, if you know someone who's interested..." A blush crept up Sam's face, Jess stared into Sam's beautiful hazel eyes and smiled shyly. Sam took in her features, soft blonde hair, fitted black jacket with white button up shirt pulled tightly across her chest, her scent a pleasing combination of blueberries and hot chocolate...

Dean cleared his throat breaking the couple out of a trance. Jess blushed releasing Sam's sleeve, "call me sometime Sam," she said handing him another piece of paper with her phone number on it.

"Let's get a move on Sammy," Dean said grinning slightly at his little brother's adorable blushing cheeks. Sam huffed and walked to his office door briskly the blush on his face getting even redder. Sam fumbled with his keys but finally managed to open the door, shoving his brother inside.

Sam shut his office door and let out a tired sigh, "what the hell Dean!" Dean burst out laughing and Sam's irritated alpha scent of burning books quickly filled the small space.

Dean shrugged his shoulders, "Oh calm down Sammy, I got you her number all you have to do is call her and set up a date, by next year you'll be mated with a pup."

"I don't know who's worse, you or Mom," Sam said loosening his tie and walking to his desk.

Dean pulled the contract out of his coat pocket, handed it to Sam, then plopped into the red leather arm chair in front of Sam's desk. Sam had the smallest office in the firm. The wooden blinds were open showing the sidewalk out front of the building. Sam's desk was a little too small for him, but it was meticulously organized. File cabinets surrounded him, along with a massive collection of leather bound law books, titled with a golden script.

Dean's pride for his little brother grew the longer he stayed in the office. Unlike Lucifer's office, Sam's showed a young man who was professional, organized, and humble of his achievements. His college diploma was sitting casually on the bookshelf along with a framed picture of the entire Winchester family at Sam's graduation.

Looking over at Sam, Dean frowned. Sam looked exhausted, his suit jacket was wrinkled, his button up shirt had a coffee stain, and he had bags under his eyes. Dean's big brother mode kicked in, "you doing okay Sammy?"

"Yeah Dean, I've just been in meetings all day, we have a big wig coming in, and I'm not looking forward to more paperwork." Sam leaned back I'm his desk and rubbed his eyes before looking over the contract, "whoa you were hired by the Novak Biopharmaceuticals Corporation?"

Dean nodded, "yeah, 250k to find the missing Novak brother, Gabriel. Guy steals from his own company and goes into hiding, I just need to find him."

Sam's eyebrows furrowed, "hopefully you have some more information to go on."

"Yeah in the car, I just wanted to file that with you before I wake up from this dream. $250k Sammy! I could retire!"

"Technically you need more than that nowadays but it's a good start, with proper investment..."

"Nerd alert" Dean interrupted receiving a putout look from Sam, "don't rain on my parade Sammy, I'm on cloud 9 and have no intention of coming down. I just need to talk to the other Novak brother, Cas-teel? Cas-tee-el? Get some information, track down an Omega and wham bam thank you, ma'am, $250,000."

"Well best of luck to you Dean, I'll be home late tonight, that meeting went long and I'm behind on paper work." Sam shuffled some papers on his desk and Dean took his cue to leave.

"I'll save you some dinner then," Dean said as he exited Sam's office.

"Don't bother I'd rather not have a heart attack at 40," Sam shouted. Dean chuckled and waved goodbye to Jess before he fished out his keys and climbed into his baby.

Pulling out the business card Dean dialed the printed phone number, an automated voice clicked on after several rings, "you have reached the voicemail of," a long pause followed by a scrambled, "Castiel Novak!" Dean giggled before quickly regaining composure, "please leave a message after the tone."

"Hello, Castiel." _Thank you for saying your name so I don't screw it up_ Dean thought, "this is Dean Winchester, Meg gave me your card, I was hoping to ask you a few questions about your brother Gabriel, so give me a callback." Dean recited his cell number before ending the call.

Taking the manila envelope from his sun visor Dean muttered to himself, "Gabriel Novak, where are you." Flipping through the provided photos showed a blonde haired man with golden amber eyes and a cocky smirk that Dean found irritating. Almost like Gabriel was saying, "catch me if you can Dean-o!!"

"I'm getting that $250k, just you wait." Dean started the Impala and headed back to his apartment. As he pulled into his assigned space Katrina and the Waves, started blaring from his phone, "Hey Charlie." There was a slight pause before Charlie said,

"Houston we have a problem..."


	3. Chapter 3

"Houston we have a problem..."

Dean shifted the Impala to park, and grasped the bridge of his nose, "just tell me, Charlie." The vague sound of sirens in the background captured Dean's attention, "Charlie, what's wrong? are you okay?!"

"I'm fine Dean, the office.... it's on fire..."

Dean's eye flew wide, "I'm on my way," he threw the Impala into reverse before speeding away from his apartment building into early evening traffic.

"Fuck! Charlie, was there anyone else in the building?" Dean asked worried about his other employees.

"No I didn't call in the guys but they're bound to hear about it on their scanners, they might even beat you here, I'm so sorry Dean they're making us move the perimeter further back," When Charlie got anxious it was like she didn't need to breathe and words just tumbled out, "I had to escape Dean, the fire happened so fast, I swear my door was locked from the outside, I threw my chair out the window and climbed down the wall like Spiderman. I'm sitting in the ambulance now, they say I have to put down the phone, bye Dean."

The call ended abruptly, Dean swore and banged his fist on the steering wheel. If Charlie was right about her door being barred, someone tried to kill her, and there was no chance this fire was accidental. Charlie was essential to Winchester Bounty Hunting. Yeah yeah, not a creative name but it got the job done. Charlie's IT skills were an invaluable tool for tracking a person's movements, or more importantly their close associate's movements (people who were jumping bail often were helped by family members). But right now Dean didn't care about any of that, his best friend (after Sammy) could have been killed, the thought made Dean sick to his stomach.

Police cars blocked the street leading up to the office warehouse. Clouds of smoke billowed into the air as water canons were attacking the roof. Parking the Impala Dean got out and made his way through the bystanders. Reaching the front of the crowd Dean looked for a police officer. Thankfully the perimeter is guarded by Officer Lafitte one of Dean's close buddies.

"Benny!" Dean shouted reaching the temporary blockade.

Benny jogged over and ushered Dean through the barrier, "Sorry brother, I don't think it's gonna make it."

"I don't care about the building take me to Charlie!" Dean shouted over the chaos.

"She's over here, and she's fine," Benny explained, "just nerves got her and a twisted ankle, a couple of scrapes from the gravel." Dean ran up to the ambulance and scooped a red haired blanketed bundle into his arms. Charlie's distressed beta scent dampened slightly in her best friend's presence.

"Dean! Oh my God, the building it's like totally gone but I think I was the only one inside, at least I'm pretty sure I was, I'm sorry I didn't save anything it's all gone, I'm so sorry!!"

Setting Charlie down on the tailgate of the ambulance Dean grabbed the sides of her face and forced eye contact, "breathe Charlie, I don't care about the building as long as you're okay."

"I'm fine, except my ankle." Charlie said as she drew the blanket around her body, "I'm gonna pass out now."

Dean gently wrapped an arm around her shoulder and watched as his livelihood burnt to the ground. He made and answered around 50 of the same phone call, yes that's my warehouse on fire, no one was there except Charlie, Charlie is okay, I'll keep you posted if anything changes and on and on it went. Dean finally turned off his phone and focused on Charlie and the fire. Camera crews from local news stations were interviewing the crowd. One camera off in the distance was taking a shot of all the spectators, probably looking for filler material Dean thought.

The acrid air smelled terrible, and Dean couldn't help but wonder if this was related to the contract he only had for the last seven hours. There were 250,000 reasons someone would want Dean to fail in his mission to capture the missing Novak. But who knew about the contact? Dean couldn't think about that now, he had to take care of his best friend.

Charlie got the all clear from the paramedics, her ankle was sprained and she would need to get some crutches in the morning. Dean promised Benny he would be available for any and all questions regarding his business. Dean turned to Charlie, "let's get going kiddo," Charlie nodded and attempted to stand up. She had a padded ankle hitch, but walking would still be painful. Dean picked her up bridal style and Charlie wrapped her arms around his neck, scenting his leather and pine needles protective alpha-ness. Dean carried her over to the Impala, "You're staying with me tonight kiddo, no way am I letting you leave my sight for awhile."

Dean carefully placed Charlie on the ground and unlocked the passenger door. Dean's paper bag full of pie sat there, buckled in like a show dog, and Charlie couldn't hold in her eye roll.

"You stopped for pie on the way home didn't you?"

"It looked really good...." Dean said slightly embarrassed.

"And I'm sure," Charlie looked inside and lifted the top to-go container, "Sarah offered to package them up for you."

"I got these for free thank you very much," but before Charlie could speak Dean continued, "Are you jonesing for some pie, Charlie?"

Charlie put on a fake British accent, "No, I'm simply amused that my hand maiden does not have the chariot prepared for his Queen."

Dean rolled his eyes as he unbuckled the paper sack full of pie and moved it to the backseat, turning to Charlie he bowed dramatically, "your chariot awaits your majesty."

The beta clumsily climbed in giggling to herself. Walking around the car Dean took one more look at the smoldering ruins and gave thanks to whatever gods were listening that quick thinking Charlie had escaped relatively unscathed.

"Let's stop at my place, I've got a couple of frozen pizzas and I'll need to pack a bag," Charlie said buckling her seat belt.

"Sounds good to me." Dean started up his car and they carefully drove through the neighborhood, to Charlie's apartment.

Ten minutes later Dean pulled up to Charlie's apartment building. The beta had relaxed considerably in Dean's presence but didn't want to be left alone while Dean gathered things for her overnight bag. Thankfully Dean was an alpha, he squatted down and gave Charlie a piggy back ride up four flights of stairs.

"I wish I had some coconuts, clicking my tongue doesn't have the same effect," Charlie said treating Dean like a pack mule. The alpha looked over his shoulder and raised a questioning eyebrow.

"What no Star Wars references? I'm surprised at you." Dean said rounding the landing on the fourth floor.

"What is wrong with me," Charlie admonished throwing her head back in defeat, "I'm a disgrace to the fandom!"

"That is why you fail," Dean said turning the final corner. Charlie's apartment building was historic, lots of exposed bricks, steel beams, and zero elevators.

When they reached Charlie's door she sighed like the world defeated her again, "my keys are in my purse, which is likely burnt to a crisp next to my melted computer tower."

Dean gently set Charlie down on her door mat and pulled out his keys, "in case of emergencies remember?"

Charlie looked like she was about to burst into tears she was so grateful to her best friend. Opening the apartment Dean got Charlie to her feet. Using him as a crutch she made it inside and collapsed on her sofa.

"All right, where's your suitcase? You're staying with me and Sam until you can walk normally," Dean said scanning the apartment, some would say out of paranoia but Dean called it preparedness.

"Hall closet in the back," Charlie pointed to a small door near the entrance.

Dean spent the next thirty minutes on fetch quests, getting Charlie everything she could possibly need for her extended stay as Casa de Winchester.

Dean turned his phone back on and called Sam to let him know to get the guest room ready, except no one answered. Dean furrowed his eyebrows, was Sam still at the office? Or was he already asleep? It was approaching 1:00 am, so most likely asleep, but you'd think he could have at least stayed awake long enough to confirm his brother and friend were all right.

Carrying Charlie down the stairs while she held a suitcase proved to be more of a challenge, but Dean managed. The streets were blissfully empty as Dean made his way across town, pulling into his assigned space Dean frowned, Sam's (stupid) sensible sedan wasn't in the neighboring space.

Dialing his brother again Dean let it ring and a blurry voice answered, "Hello?"

"Sam! Where are you it's 1:00 in the morning?" Dean asked as Charlie looked over concerned.

"What.... Oh shit Dean, I fell asleep at my desk," Sam said stretching and cracking his back, "I'll be home soon."

Dean rolled his eyes, he admired Sam's work ethic but the kid needed someone to take care of him sometimes, "just FYI Charlie is staying with us for a couple days."

"Huh? Why?"

"I'll tell you when you get here, drive safe," Dean ended the call and looked over at his ginger friend, "let's get you upstairs kiddo."

A short elevator ride and some juggling later, Charlie was resting on the guest bed. Dean went down to retrieve her suitcase and more importantly his free pie.

When Dean got to the Impala the manila envelope was hanging offensively low, Dean removed it from the sun visor and shoved it in the bag with his pie.

Dean placed the bag on his Baby's roof and got Charlie's suitcase out of the trunk, thankfully it was one of the suitcases with an extending handle and wheels, or Dean would be making three trips.

Pie secure in the fridge, Dean took two frozen pizzas out of Charlie's suitcase. The absurdity of doing so made Dean snort out a laugh and fall into a fit of giggles. Sam chose that opportune moment to walk-in.

"Dude, what's so funny?" Sam asked shaking the cobwebs from his brain.

"I just took pizza, out of a suitcase!" Dean gasped out, his ribs were starting to ache with all the giggling.

"Hey, I hear laughter out there!" Charlie shouted from the bedroom, "you better not be having fun without me."

Sam raised a questioning eyebrow at his big brother before preheating the oven and placing the pizzas in the freezer. As Dean's laughs subsided Sam unbuttoned his collar and asked, "so Charlie to what do we owe the pleasure?"

"Oh you know, harrowing escapes at the hands of mad arsonists," Charlie yelled from the guest room she gingerly sat up and scooted to the edge of the bed.

"Haha Charlie," Sam scoffed in disbelief, "come on out."

"Gonna need some help here," Charlie said wincing slightly. Dean made his way into the guest room and using him as a crutch Charlie hobbled her way into the living quarters.

"Oh my God Charlie, what happened?" Sam rushed to her in some attempt to render aid which proved fruitless, so he pulled out a chair instead.

Sitting down with a thunk, Charlie told her harrowing tale, about the fire, her locked office door, and having to break the window and escape. Sam came over and gave her hug, "Jeez I'm glad you're okay."

"I will be, and thanks for letting me stay." Charlie hugged him back.

The oven beeped declaring it was preheated, Sam let go of Charlie, "I'll put the pizza in." Walking to the kitchen Sam took the meat lovers pizza out of the freezer and grimaced to himself thinking about the calories and salt content. Before he could talk himself out of it, he slipped the pizza onto a special pan and slide it into the oven. Returning to the table, Charlie was whispering to Dean, who gave Sam a prying look before turning away.

"So Dean, The building, is it a total loss?" Sam asked sitting across from his brother.

Dean wiped two weary hands down his face before nodding, "Yeah, I doubt there will be much standing." Dean paused and looked at Charlie, "there's no way this was accidental, not if your door was locked." Protectiveness flared up in the alpha's scent and he instinctively moved his chair a little closer to hers. Nobody hurt a member of Dean Winchester's pack, not if he had anything to say about it.

"You're right Dean, I'm sure the investigation will say it's arson," she paused and crossing her arms tightly over her body, "do you think it's because of the Novak contract?"

"I mean we aren't exactly friends with people we've turned in, it could be any number of people." Dean reached out and placed a hand on Charlie's shoulder, "you're safe now Charlie I won't let anything happen to you."

Charlie's tough girl exterior crumbled, tears started streaming down her face. Dean got up and pulled her into his chest, "I was so scared," she sobbed and Dean squeezed her tighter.

Sam quietly left the couple to their moment and shot off a quick text:

 _Me: I made it home_  
_L: glad to hear it hot stuff ;-)_  
_Me: *eye roll emoji* goodnight._

Sam pocketed his phone as the timer for the pizza dinged, he donned oven mitts and removed the pan from the oven. Sliding it onto the granite counter top, Sam felt his phone buzz.

_L: sweet dreams *kiss emoji*_

A small smile curled up Sam's face as he cut the cheesy heart attack. He carried Dean and Charlie's plates to the table and cleared his throat, "pizza, guys."

Charlie's stomach growled loudly as she wiped her eyes, "thanks, Sam." Sam returned to the kitchen grabbed his plate and a stack of paper napkins. Charlie took a napkin and dried her tears and blew her nose before devouring her pizza with an almost alarming ferocity.

"I'll put the next pizza in," Sam said pushing his plate toward Charlie. Dean chuckled and took a bite, it was frozen pizza, nothing to write home about, but having Charlie here safe made his alpha content.

 

Both pizzas finished Dean helped Charlie to the bathroom so she could get ready for bed. Sam cleaned up the dishes and soon felt someone's eyes on him. Dean got up in Sam's personal bubble and started eyeing him curiously.

"Can I help you?" Sam asked bending to put their plates in the dish washer. As Sam stood up Dean grabbed the collar of Sam's button up shirt and pulled it aside. Sam clapped a hand on his neck, "Dean what the hell?!"

"Is that a hickey??!?!" Dean asking pointedly.

Sam scowled, turned around, and continued doing dishes, "it's none of your business."

"Samuel Winchester, why didn't you tell me you were seeing someone," Dean said following his brother around the room as Sam continued to straighten up.

Sam huffed in frustration, "Because unlike you I like to keep my private life private. And before you say anything, how many times did I walk in on you and Lisa?"

Dean rubbed the back of his neck, "Well you've got a point...."

"Besides, we've only been on a couple of dates, it's no big deal," a blush blossomed on Sam's cheeks as he spoke.

"What their name?" Dean asked, leaning against the counter top.

"His name is -"

"Oh, handmaiden! I require your assistance, post haste!" Charlie shouted from the bathroom.

Dean rolled his eyes and muttered, "you LARP one time. . . " Heading over to the bathroom Dean resumed his position as a human crutch and Charlie sighed dramatically before pretending to faint in Dean's arms.

"Carry me?" She asked batting her eyelashes.

Dean snorted, "I'm not your type, put those away."

Charlie cackled as Dean picked her up, "but just imagine Dean, you a female, I would be all up on that!"

Dean carried Charlie across the apartment she did a Queenly wave to Sam as they passed eliciting a snort from the alpha. Stopping at the guest room door Charlie paused, "um.... Dean?"

"Yeah, kiddo?"

"Can we share a nest tonight?" She asked sheepishly. Dean smiled in return.

"Whatever you want kiddo."

"Can you ask Sam too? Please..." Charlie pulled out all the stops and gave Dean her biggest puppy dog eyes.

Dean carried Charlie back to the kitchen, stopping in front of the other alpha, "Sammy, can we share a nest tonight?"

Sam looked up from his phone and was assaulted by two sets of puppy dog eyes pleading for him to say yes.

Sam sighed and went to his room to change, there was no point in arguing, he would be guilted into sharing a nest with his brother, or he'd wake up tomorrow with a red haired growth and her sidekick Dean.

Walking triumphantly to his room, Dean placed Charlie at the edge of his California King sized mattress, grabbed some pajamas and headed to the bathroom to get ready for bed. He checked the time on his phone and whined, 3:12 am.

Brushing his teeth quickly Dean looked at himself in the mirror. Six hours of driving, having his business burn down and comforting his best friend took a toll on the alpha. Dark circles under his eyes, messy hair, and several steps above five o'clock shadow on his jaw, Dean looked like he could use several days worth of sleep.

Returning to the bedroom Dean found Charlie patiently waiting for him in the center of the bed, Sam begrudgingly next to her. Dean turned off the light and crawled under the covers, Charlie immediately clung to him like a barnacle. Sam got under the covers and flanked Charlie's back with his massive frame.

"If only you two were female, bow chicka wow wow," Charlie whispered, Dean, snorted.

"You know we're brothers right?" Sam said turning away from her.

"Details, details...." Charlie yawned and closed her eyes.

Dean let exhaustion take him, his weariness slowly vanishing surrounded by the scents of his pack.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam's alarm woke the trio at 7:00 am. Charlie (using her good leg) unceremoniously kicked the long haired alpha out of bed. Sam landed with a grunt and glared at Charlie, who promptly flipped him the bird, rolled over and went back to sleep.

Sam stood up and walked to the bathroom. He needed coffee, all the coffee in the world. Despite his lack of sleep he managed to shave without cutting himself, brush his teeth, grab his briefcase and get out the door with enough time to pick up coffee.

Praising the efficiency of drive-thru coffee shops Sam arrived at the office of MacLeod, Robek, and Smith right on time. Walking into the lobby Jess smiled brightly at him, "Good morning Mr. Winchester. You have a client waiting in your office."

"Already?"

"Yes he was quite insistent," Jess bristled slightly at the memory. Sam frowned, this was unusual, it wasn't even 9:00 am when the firm officially opened. What if it was a client testing him. Sam hustled to his office door his panic rising. Turning the knob he immediately began apologizing when a familiar scent hit him, if candy apples were covered in caramel, mixed with finely ground cardamon. Sam relaxed and a grin spread across his face.

"Morning handsome!" An entirely too perky voice said. A golden haired smirking omega had his feet propped up on Sam's desk. His honey yellow eyes winked of mischief and scheming. Sam shut his office door with the combination of a giggle and sigh of relief.

"Loki what are you doing here?" Sam asked setting his briefcase on the desk.

The golden eyed omega blushed slightly before clearing his throat, "I have a favor to ask you, and a teeny tiny confession to make."

Sam raised a questioning eyebrow and gestured for him to go on. Loki got out of Sam's chair and straightened his suit jacket. His pink tie was loose and a few of the top buttons were undone from his shirt. At 5'8" he was slightly taller than average but nowhere near Sam's 6'4". Loki walked around the desk and got up into Sam's personal space. Gesturing for Sam to lean down Loki whispered, "how would you like to spend my heat with me, alpha."

A rumble brewed in Sam's chest at the thought, a grin and blush bloomed on his face simultaneously as he reached for the smaller man's hips and brought him in closer.

"Was that the confession," Sam whispered nibbling Loki's ear, "or the favor?"

"The favor. . . " Loki said with a little hitch in his breath. His heat was due any day and the proximity of the gorgeous alpha and that little possessive rumble made his knees quiver. Sam started trailing kisses and biting the shorter man's neck. A quiet whine escape the omega before he blurted out, "I lied to you about my name!"

"What, is, your, name?" Sam asked nipping down the omega's neck and punctuating with a roll of his hips.

The caramel sweetness of arousal started to fill the room as the omega let out a breathy, "Gabriel," before hauling Sam up and attacking his mouth. Sam loved how aggressive Loki, wait, Gabriel was. Licking inside the other man's mouth Sam crowded him against the bookcase, knocking off a picture frame that shattered on the floor.

Sam tangled his hand in Gabriel's golden hair and trailed the other hand down his back cupping the omega's firm ass, Gabriel groaned into Sam's mouth as slick threatened to stain his suit pants. Sam broke the kiss and softly whispered, "Well, Gabriel, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Pleasures mine," Gabriel said rubbing the alpha's cock through his slacks. Sam growled, his sandalwood, old books, and mesquite scent was thick with arousal, he squeezed Gabriel's rear, then someone cleared their throat.

The two men broke apart and Sam instinctively shielded Gabriel behind him a snarl on his teeth. His inner alpha vehemently protested the interruption. Jess entered Sam's office and covered her nose. Sam made quite a sight, less than four hours sleep, kiss swollen lips, disheveled clothes, raging erection, she scowled, "So you're a client huh?" She glared and marched over to the pair, "I knew I should have thrown you out!"

Sam forced his alpha to calm down or he might have snapped at her. Behind him, a growl rose from Gabriel's throat. The omega buttoned his shirt and tightened his hot pink tie, "as a matter of fact Missy, I am Sam's next client."

"Bullshit," Jess scoffed, "I'm calling security." As Jess briskly left Sam's office, Gabriel smirked and started to straighten Sam's clothes for him.

"Lok- uh Gabriel, what's going on?" Sam blinked several times. Gabriel walked around Sam and sat down in the plush leather chair opposite Sam's desk.

"I'm your next client, Loving Omega's CEO Gabriel Novak."

Sam was astounded. The big wig they had multiple meetings about, Dean's $250,000 target, was this cocky omega who he'd been on three dates with. The man he would be sharing a heat with was one of the largest clients the firm hoped to get and apparently a thief. Sam chuckled mouth agape considering the entire situation and slide into his desk chair.

Two uniformed security guards entered the office with Jess, "please escort this omega from the premise," she said fully confident they would listen.

Sam bit back a growl, his alpha still displeased with the interruption, "That won't be necessary sirs, this is my next client Gabriel Novak from Loving Omega," Sam gestured to the seated man who did a lazy two fingered wave.

At the mention of the organization, Jess blanched and looked like she was going to pass out. She'd been in charge of setting up the conference room for this mornings meeting, everyone stressed the importance of making a good impression on Loving Omega.

"Oh my God, I am so sorry, please excuse my rudeness, is there anything I can get you, sir?" Jess practically groveled.

"No thank you," Gabriel said coldly, "you can go."

Jess and the security guards left, as the office door closed Gabriel snorted out a laugh, "did you see her face?"

"I thought she was going to faint," Sam said honestly opening his planner, the entire day was booked for Loving Omega: Kali's Institute which Sam suddenly realized was L.O.K.I.

"Who's Kali?" Sam asked adjusting his suit slightly, his erection finally got with the program and begrudgingly deflated.

"She's a story for another time," Gabriel said sadly adjusting Sam's tie. A chipper smile reemerged on Gabriel's face as there was a somewhat frantic knock on the door.

"Come in"

Fergus (Crowley) MacLeod, firm partner and Sam's immediate superior all but burst into the office, "Winchester! I trust you've been taking care of our top client."

Before Sam could answer Gabriel spoke, "yes Mr. MacLeod, Mr. Winchester here has a firm understanding of what I'm trying to achieve and showed me he was quite capable of meeting my needs."

Crowley beamed at Sam, whose face turned a lovely shade of tomato, "Well that's fantastic, let's head over to the conference room and we can show you our official presentation." Gabriel stood up and shot Sam a subtle wink before turning to follow Crowley. Sam hastily stood up and fell in step behind them. He ran his hands through his hair and took a few calming breaths. There was no way today was real, he had to be dreaming in the puppy pile. His alarm would go off any second. A buzzing from his pocket got Sam's attention. It was a picture from Dean of what was left of the office warehouse, charred walls, a few steel beams and a burnt shell that was formerly a surveillance van.

"Something important Mr. Winchester?" Gabriel asked looking over his shoulder.

"No sir, I'm coming." Sam used his massive stride to catch up to the omega he was growing rather fond of.

 

 

 

Dean woke up and immediately threw a hand over his eyes. It was too bright and way too early to be a functioning human being. The red haired blob that clung to his chest agreed, voicing her displeasure with a groan.

"Come on kiddo, we've got to get up," Dean said shaking his barnacle.

"But it's still night time, young Padawan," Charlie said, engulfing the entirety of Dean's body in the enormous comforter. Dean managed to detach himself from the beta and stumbled blearily into the kitchen to make coffee.

Opening the fridge, Dean saw his bag of pie and smiled. Yep, zero chance he wasn't having pie for breakfast. He set the to-go containers in a line, and opened them up slowly, savoring each new discovery. Apple, cherry, blueberry, blackberry, and pecan. Dean reached into the bag and took out the manila envelope, leaving it on the counter for Charlie to look at whenever she decided to get up.

Dean took the slice of pecan pie and warmed it up in the microwave. He put the remaining pieces in the fridge, poured himself a cup of coffee, and started going through his texts and missed calls. He had a bunch of new texts from Benny, pictures of where his warehouse once stood. Dean saved several and then began forwarding them to his family members. Soon, his phone was chirping away with responses. It made Dean's heart swell to see the pack all come together. Quicker than he imagined, Dean had a temporary office space and an old wood-paneled mini van from his Uncle Bobby's scrapyard.

Dean's phone started playing Bohemian Rhapsody, which made him chuckle, "Hi Mom."

"Hey sweetheart, how are you holding up?"

"I'm good. Tired, but okay. Now it's all about paperwork, and getting Charlie some crutches." Dean took a sip of his second cup of coffee.

"That's actually why I called," Mary ran a successful family medical practice. Every patient she had might as well be a member of her pack. "I opened a slot this morning for Charlie to come in if she wants to."

"Handmaiden!" Charlie whined loudly from the bedroom, "I must relieve myself post haste!"

"I'll ask her. Thank you so much Mom, now I need to help her. Text me the details, okay?" Dean got up from his chair as Mary said her goodbyes, and made his way to the bedroom. Charlie was sitting up, her ankle turned a lovely shade of purple overnight, and Dean winced looking at it, "Crutch or carry, your majesty?"

"Crutch. I need to get used to it," Charlie grunted, extended her arm, and Dean pulled her to standing, before looping her arm over his shoulders and hopping toward the bathroom.

"My mom set aside an appointment for you, if you want it," Dean said as they moved awkwardly around the living room.

"Your mom is so awesome," Charlie said, detaching from Dean, and hopping into the small bathroom, "I definitely want to see her, get me some crutches to bedazzle. Can you get my bag pa-leeeeeeaase ???" Dean rolled his eyes and fetched Charlie's suitcase.

Returning to the kitchen, Dean sipped his coffee and pulled the manila envelope closer. May as well go through it again, Dean thought, spreading the papers and photographs across the table. Gabriel's cocky smirk irritated Dean, so he put that photo back in the envelope. Picking up the next picture, Dean's eyebrows furrowed. Gabriel was standing next to a dark-haired man, who looked extremely uncomfortable. Turning the photo over, there was a note, "Gabriel with Castiel," so this was Castiel, the one who was going to answer Dean's questions about the family.

He was a beautiful man, with dark brown hair and piercing blue eyes. His trench coat was rumpled, and he clearly didn't want to be photographed, but Gabriel dragged him into the shot. Dean wondered about Castiel's designation. Not that Dean discriminated, but omegas were his favorite. Why was he contemplating this? He wasn't going on a date. He'd never met Castiel, so why did his alpha immediately think about biting the dark-haired man's neck?

Dean was jolted out of his thoughts by Charlie's shout for assistance. Putting the photograph down, Dean glanced at it one more time before heading to the bathroom door.

"I'm so ready to be mobile on my own," Charlie complained, throwing her arm over Dean's shoulders.

"Me too, kiddo. I need to shower, but then we'll get you to my mom's place," Dean said, helping Charlie to the kitchen table. Shuffling some of the Novak papers, Dean made room for Charlie's laptop and got her a cup of coffee.

"Thank you, Dean," Charlie said sincerely, "I owe you one."

"No you don't kiddo, you're family," Dean squeezed her shoulder. Charlie blinked back a tear, before turning to her laptop.

Dean left the beta to her device and quickly showered and shaved. He exited the bathroom in a fluffy white towel. Charlie whistled, and Dean rolled his eyes affectionately. Emerging moments later in a gray Henley, and blue jeans, Dean sat down next to Charlie to see what information she was able to get about Novak Biopharmaceuticals Corporation, and Gabriel Novak himself.

Charlie pulled up a news article and turned her laptop toward Dean.

Gabriel Novak founded Loving Omega: Kali's Institute, an Omega rights charity specializing in domestic violence cases, forced claims, and child welfare.

"Seems like a pretty stand up guy," Charlie said, shrugging. "Loving Omega is a non-profit agency. It's like an Omegas shelter with a huge backer, and a team of lawyers. But from other articles I've found, they recently ditched their law firm, so they're in the market for lawyers, we should tell Sam," Charlie took a sip of coffee, then paused, "Why exactly are we after him again?"

"He stole something from Novak Corp. We've been hired to get it back," Dean said, staring at the photo of Gabriel and Castiel again, "Lucifer didn't say what he stole, just that we have to bring Gabriel back to him."

Charlie furrowed her eyebrows, "So we have no clue what we're after, or where he is?" Charlie asked grabbing her laptop and starting to type rapidly.

Dean told Charlie about the demonstration with Lucifer's secretary, Meg. How she was an omega but smelled like an alpha until neutralizer was applied. "So apparently, Gabriel stole everything that would allow Novak Corp to make an Omega scent, " Dean said, shuffling some of the paperwork and handing it to Charlie.

The beta frowned, "Why would he do that? The better the company does, the more money he makes, the more he can donate to his charity," Charlie looked through the paperwork. It was very detailed. Possible locations Gabriel could be hiding out, known associates, even the location of Loving Omega's safe houses, which Charlie found problematic. Why would Lucifer have such information? She made a mental note to look into the entire Novak family.

"I don't know," Dean said standing up, "All I know is, we find him, bring him to his brother, then we get paid."

"How are we supposed to bring him to his brother?" Charlie asked seriously, "He doesn't have a bounty we can't just toss him in the backseat and take him to jail."

Dean paused, he'd been so blinded by the dollar amount he hadn't fully considered the limitations of his position. People who were out of bail signed away their constitutional rights, so when they skipped bail they became fugitives. Bounty hunters just needed a copy of the paperwork saying this person was a fugitive and Dean could enter their homes unannounced. He didn't even need to read the Miranda Rights before making an arrest. But Gabriel wasn't out on bail, he was just a citizen of the United States.

"Lucifer wants me to bring him in, but once we find out where Gabriel's hiding I'll tail him and wait for Lucifer to show up, or something, let me worry about it okay? Let's get you to mom."

Dean helped Charlie down to his Baby, which was an inelegant progress despite Charlie weighing 100lbs soaking wet. Dean shut the passenger door and was making his way to the front when his phone chirped.

_Benny: "Brother, swing by the station when you can, we have some info about the fire."_

Dean sighed, he could tell it was going to be an extremely long day.

 

 

Mary Winchester's family practice wasn't overly large. She had six exam rooms with various equipment, x-rays, ultrasounds, even a kid's room with a massive purple hippopotamus exam table. The waiting room had a TV playing the news quietly, and there was a separate area for sick and well patients. The nurse at the front desk had warm brown eyes and long blonde hair. She smiled as Dean and Charlie entered, "Hey Dean, haven't seen you in awhile."

"Hey, Jo. Jo this is Charlie, Charlie, Jo. And that's a good thing, it means I'm not sick," Dean answered, still holding up the ginger beta.

A blush graced Charlie's face and she rapidly spit out, "Hi I'm Charlie. I'm here because I sprained my ankle escaping a fire, but you probably already knew that, I'll shut up now..."

Jo giggled, "You're all checked in. The doctor will be with you shortly. And Dean, we've got to have a game night or something soon."

"Lemme get a handle on everything again, and I'll call you," Dean said, helping Charlie to a seat.

"No rush, just don't leave me out," Jo said from behind the desk.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Dean said sitting next to Charlie. Despite her petite frame, Charlie was still annoying to haul around every time she needed something.

A few minutes later, Jo entered the waiting room pushing an empty wheel chair. "Charlie, Dr. Winchester will see you now."

Charlie took Jo's hand and sat carefully in the wheel chair. Jo unlocked the wheels and started rolling Charlie backward to an examination room. Charlie mouthed silently to Dean, "She's so HOT!" as she disappeared.

Dean chuckled and leaned back. Knowing his mother, Charlie was going to be awhile. Getting x-rays, finding the right crutches, making sure they're comfortable enough. Dean pulled out his phone to play Angry Birds while he waited. Several minutes later his phone started ringing from an unknown number.

"Hello?" Dean answered, stepping out of the waiting area and into the parking lot.

"Hello Dean," a deep gruff voice said, "This is Castiel, you left me a voicemail."

Dean's mind went directly into the gutter. This was Castiel, the dark-haired, blue-eyed man, that Dean had been unintentionally staring at, instead of thinking about this case. He sounded like a phone sex operator. Dean adjusted his pants, then cleared his throat, "Yes, I want to interview you about your brother Gabriel. Do you have time to meet with me?"

"Will that be necessary?" Castiel asked. He was clearly uncomfortable with the idea.

Dean frowned. It really was ideal, you can usually smell a lie and read into the nuance of body language, "I'm afraid I have to insist," Dean said, removing the notepad and pen from his jacket pocket, "When and where is good for you?"

Castiel sounded flustered, "Tomorrow at noon you can come to my office in the main building. From the parking garage, go to the fourth floor. Down the hall, to the right."

"Thanks, I'll be there." Dean hung up without waiting for a reply.

Dean pocketed his phone and walked back inside the clinic. Jo was back at the front desk and she waved Dean over, "Hey Dean," Jo whispered, "is Charlie seeing anyone?"

Dean smirked, "No, why do you ask?"

Jo blushed and shot him a glare, "Forget I said anything."

"What?? Why would I do that Joanna," Dean leaned down closer to her, "you're so cute when you blush."

Jo thwacked him in the arm and went back to work. Dean chuckled and sat down. Pulling out his phone he shot a quick text to Benny.

_Me: Charlie's getting crutches then we'll swing by_   
_Benny: sounds good chief_

Twenty minutes later the backroom door opened and Charlie exited holding the handle bars of a black steerable knee walker, it even had a little basket on the front for her cell phone, Dean snorted, "of course you got one of those."

"It was the most badass option," Charlie said wheeling up to the front desk, "I need to make an appointment for next week."

"Same time okay?" Jo asked typing into the scheduling system. Charlie looked back and Dean who nodded, "then you're all set!" An awkward pause settled between Jo and Charlie. The heavy silence grew as they both looked at each other waiting for the other to say something.

Dean nudged Charlie and she spit out, "can I get your number??"

Jo smiled, scribbled down her number and handed it to Charlie, "call me sometime," Jo winked. Charlie stammered, blushed, then gave a Vulcan salute before wheeling herself out of the clinic doors.

"Wow, smooth Charlie," Dean said once the clinic doors closed.

"Hey, I got her number, not my best performance I admit but I'm still recovering from Dorothy," Charlie said wheeling down the handicap ramp. Dorothy was Charlie's ex-girlfriend, the one who abandoned the beta in the middle of the night leaving a one-word note, "Sorry." Dean never liked her.

Dean helped Charlie get settled in his Baby and put her walker in the trunk. Getting in the driver's seat he turned to the beta, "fast food then the police station?"

"Only if we can get tacos," Charlie said buckling herself in. Dean rolled his eyes and drove to the nearest Taco Bell.

 

 

 

Bellies full of Tex-Mex and hopped up on adrenaline Charlie wheeled herself up the handicap ramp and into the police station, Dean followed behind her carrying her backpack, at least it isn't a purse, he thought.

The police station was in chaos, telephones ringing, people hustling, and the scents of aggravation and outright hostility were nearly caustic to the nose.

Charlie whimpered nervously and Dean rested a hand on her shoulder, "it's gonna be okay kiddo, besides you're the Queen of Moons you've faced tougher situations than this," Dean said scanning the room for Benny.

Charlie smiled and gained some confidence, enough to ask a passing blonde beta male, "we're looking for Officer Lafitte, can you help us?"

"Have a seat and I'll get him," the beta said moving to a steel door and swiping his key card.

"Thank you!" Charlie said wheeling herself to the tiny seating area.

Dean sat down beside her and tried to radiate calm, relaxed, protective, alpha in his scent. Despite Dean's reassurances, Charlie was nervous. She didn't want to relive her escape from the fire. What if they think she's lying? What if they accuse her of arson? Charlie's scent of orange zest and oak trees was flooded with panic. Dean draped an arm over her shoulder and squeezed her close. Charlie let out the breath she didn't realize she was holding and panted a few times, "thank you, Dean, I don't know if I can do this, my stomach is full of rocks and I'm getting light headed. . . "

"Whoa, Charlie hey, take some deep breaths, nothing bad is going to happen, you just tell your story then we go back to my place and have an MST3K marathon alright" Dean pressed Charlie's nose into his neck hoping that his scent would calm her down. A few shaky breaths later Charlie sat up with a growing determination.

"Yes, I can do this, someone tried to kill me and they're not going to get away with it," the Queen of Moons appeared in Charlie and she turned to Dean, "let's do this, where's Benny?"

As if saying his named summoned the alpha Benny jogged up the hallway, "Sorry that took so long, come on back this way." Using a key card Benny accessed the main part of the station and lead the duo back to a conference room. Photos of Dean's warehouse, presumably from the arson investigator, were scattered on the long wooden table. Charlie picked up a photo of the burnt out surveillance van and said, "goodbye Buckbeak," she sighed, "please tell me my car made it."

Benny smiled at the beta, "little yellow one? It survived but it's being held as evidence, looks like whoever helped set the fire hid behind it and left their hand print, forensics is looking at it."

"So it was definitely arson?" Dean asked taking a seat.

"The investigators told me the fire had multiple points of origin, plus a few pieces of time delayed device suggest arson," Benny said gathering a few photographs, "do you recognize this man?"

Benny handed Dean a mug shot of a dark skinned male with an intense gaze. Dean recognized the photo immediately, "Gordon Walker." Gordon worked for a rival bounty hunting agency. To put it bluntly, if Dean and his team were the good guys, the crew Gordon ran with were the bad guys. They gave bounty hunters a bad name. Bounty hunting is still largely an unregulated business. Some follow proper protocol and procedures. Others are wannabe cops who rough people up. Dean scowled at the photograph.

"We found a body underneath the rubble, the guy's wallet survived so we believe it to be Gordon Walker, forensics is running DNA but that can take weeks." Benny sat next to Dean, "now Charlie I just need to know what happened," Benny pulled a tape recorder out of his pocket, "you aren't in trouble here, just tell your story and I'll ask some questions."

 

 

If Dean was mad at the arsonists before, he was outraged now. Listening to Charlie's story made his blood boil. She heard the smoke alarm go off, struggled with the door, and discovered it was barred. Smelling smoke she broke a window to escape, the fall twisted her ankle. Benny was, thankfully, polite in his questions, this wasn't an interrogation. Charlie handled herself well and only rambled a little, but the exchange was still exhausting.

Dean's protective instincts were off the charts. He followed close behind Charlie and had to stop himself from growling at the people they passed in the hall. He helped Charlie into the Impala and scanned the parking lot. He felt like everything could be a threat, was he being watched or just paranoid? The ride back to the apartment was tense, neither knowing what to say next.

"They'll catch whoever did this," Dean said lamely as they pulled into his assigned parking space.

"They might, but it doesn't matter now, we have a new case to solve so we can get headquarters up and running again," Charlie said opening the passenger door and hopping her way toward the trunk. Dean met her half way with a raised eyebrow, "What? I'm not gonna be staying with you guys forever, I can do a few things myself."

Dean smiled, that was his Charlie. It was late afternoon by the time they got back inside Dean's apartment. "Pizza or Chinese?"

"Pizza, I don't have the energy for chopsticks," Charlie said plopping down on the couch she grabbed the remote and the wireless keyboard. Rather than having cable Charlie saved the brothers money by making their TV a giant computer monitor so they could watch Netflix and Hulu.

"Thirty to 45 minutes and we'll be in ninja turtle heaven," Dean said as he flopped down on the couch. He gently lifted Charlie's leg and shoved several pillows under the injured appendage. Charlie squirmed and got comfy, before starting up the first MST3K adventure.

A half hour into Reptilicus, Charlie turned her doe eyes over to Dean, "Handmaiden, Can you get me an ice pack?" Dean got off the couch with a grunt and went to retrieve one from the kitchen.

"You're taking this handmaiden stuff pretty seriously," Dean huffed placing the ice pack on Charlie's ankle.

"You secretly love being bossed around, just admit it!" Charlie giggled.

Dean coughed and tried to hide the blush rising up his cheeks. There was a knock at the door, interrupting Charlie before she could interrogate him further, and Dean said thanks to whichever deity was listening. Dodged that bullet. Checking the peep hole Dean unlocked the door and gave the delivery guy two $20s. Dean pulled the coffee table closer and placed the gigantic pizza within Charlie's reach.

"When did my mom say you were going to be better?" Dean asked.

"Seven to ten days," Charlie sighed taking another bite, "I would seriously eat pizza for every meal, wouldn't you?" Dean nodded in agreement and they turned back to their terrible movie with running commentary.

Charlie reached for another piece when her wrist twitched and she dropped a pizza slice in Dean's lap, "Shit! Dean, I'm so sorry! I should have had your mom check my hands too!" Dean sighed and didn't bother pausing the movie then went into his bedroom to change into pajamas and gather dirty clothes.

Thankfully his apartment complex had closet washer/dryer combo or he'd be hauling his dirty laundry to a communal area. Digging through his pockets for spare change Dean pulled out the silky business card that read "Castiel Novak".

 

"Charlie! I've got it!" He shouted from the bathroom. Throwing a laundry pod into the washer he charged into the living room, "I know how we can get Gabriel without a bounty!" She paused the movie and blinked several times waiting.

"I'm gonna get his brother to help us!" Dean held up the business card triumphantly before handing it to the beta. She furrowed her eyebrows reading the card.

"He'd help catch his own brother?"

"Another brother hired me, why not?" Dean said sitting back on the couch, "we got this kiddo! No worries!" Dean unpaused the movie and leaned back enjoying a semi-cold slice of pizza.

 

 

Sam's entrance 30 minutes later was a whirlwind of confusion. The long haired alpha burst into the apartment, he was disheveled, his tie and suit coat were missing, and the top three buttons were ripped from his shirt. Without pausing he ran into his room.

"You all right there Sammy?" Dean asked from his position on the couch.

"I'm fine Dean," Sam shouted as he hastily packed an overnight bag.

Dean shuffled around Charlie and got up to investigate his little brother, "Whoa, where's the fire?"

Sam opened his night stand and started shoving the contents haphazardly a duffle bag, "Do you have condoms? I'm helping my boyfriend through his heat."

Dean blinked a few times. Boyfriend? When did this happen? It was only several dates last night, "You two sure move fast," Dean smirked before retreating to his room for his own stash of prophylactics. Blatantly stopping in the living room in front of Charlie, Dean asked, "You know how to use these right, Sammy?"

"Shut up Dean!" Sam admonished snatching the box from his older brother's hand. He darted into the kitchen grabbed a box a Power Bars and some Gatorade, "I'm gonna be gone for a few days but text me if you need anything okay?" Before either could respond the door was shut and you could hear Sam running down the hallway.

Dean shrugged his shoulders, "Kids these days. . ." before returning to the couch and his injured friend to finish their movie marathon.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shorter chapter. I've never written smut, so here I go.  
> (When I tagged it slow burn I meant for Destiel)

Sam ran down the hallway of his apartment building. He didn't care if the neighbors complained or gave him strange looks. There was an omega in his sedan starting an agonizing heat and Sam was the miracle cure-all.

Flinging open the driver's side door Sam was hit with a wave of sweet omega arousal, his cock twitched and started to grow hard. He'd been gone for maybe ten minutes but Gabriel's heat had gone into high gear in his absence. Sam climbed inside the car and shut the door.

"As much as I want it, you can't knot me in here, so hurry up and drive," Gabriel whined from the back seat. The caramel scent of arousal started to build and Sam knew his car would smell like that for days, which was incredibly hot.

Sam followed Gabriel's directions and pulled up to a simple two story house in a quiet subdivision. When the car shifted into park Gabriel threw open the back door and ran. Sam blinked then darted out after him. He cornered Gabriel against the front door and kissed him heatedly dipping his tongue into the omega's eager mouth.

Gabriel moaned and fumbled with the door knob behind his back, finally turning it caused the couple to stumble slightly inside. Sam chuckled into Gabriel's mouth and shut the door with his foot.

Breaking the kiss Gabriel gave Sam a mischievous look, took off his shoes and pulled his shirt over his head. As Sam went to copy Gabriel stopped him, "just a minute, alpha," he whispered. Taking a step back Sam crossed his arms waiting. Gabriel looked and smelled delicious, and it was becoming increasingly difficult for Sam to keep his hands to himself.

Gabriel slowly took off his belt and let his pants fall to the floor. He made a show of bending over to put his shoes away. The scent of slick was so thick in the air Sam could practically taste it. Gabriel crept closer to Sam, trailed his fingers down the alpha's arms and whispered, "catch me," before flying up the stairs.

Sam's alpha roared and stripped him of his clothes by force. Belt snapping off his pants and buttons flying he charged up the stairs. He followed the scent trail past several closed doors. His alpha screamed at him as he tackled Gabriel onto a king size bed and pinned the omega face down beneath him.

Gabriel tried half heartedly to escape Sam's hold only to have the alpha tighten his grip. "Tell me you want this," Sam said grinding his shaft into the crack of Gabriel's ass.

Gabriel pushed his hips back and wiggled underneath the alpha, "what do you think?"

Sam growled and flipped the smaller man onto his back, "I think....," Sam nipped the junction between Gabriel's neck and shoulder, "I'm gonna wipe....," He kissed and trailed nips up the omega's neck, "the cocky smirk off your face."

Gabriel whimpered and arched his back, rubbing their clothed erections together, he gasped, "oh God you're proportional!" Sam chuckled and sucked a bruise on Gabriel's neck. Heat began to bloom under the omega's skin, producing copious amounts of slick and cranking the caramel scent up to 11, "I need you alpha... ," he keened.

Sam's alpha was roaring at him to _bite! claim! mate!_ but he was in control. He pulled away from Gabriel and tugged off his slick soaked boxers. The omega looked gorgeous, flushed skin, sweat graced forehead, hard cock curved upward toward his belly. A predatory grin crept up Sam's face as he slid off his own boxers.

"Present for me Omega," Sam said taking a step back.

"You'll pay for that later," Gabriel mumbled, he tossed aside the comforter and got up on all fours, presenting for the alpha. Sam wasted no time and gently traced a finger up Gabriel's crack before teasing his hole. He wondered if he tasted as delicious as he smelled.

Sam was broken out of his consideration by a needy whine, "If you don't get in me in the next ten seconds I'm breaking up with you!" Gabriel shouted pushing back on Sam's finger.

"Condom?"

Gabriel opened the night stand and threw a handful of condoms in Sam's general direction. The alpha laughed and tore the package open with his teeth, "desperate much?"

"Shut up and get in me alpha," Gabriel said presenting again.

Sam rolled down the condom then dipped two fingers into Gabriel's wet heat. He scooped up some slick and slathered it over his erection. Because Gabriel was in heat, prepping the omega wouldn't be necessary. Sam stroked his cock, lined up at the omega's entrance, and slowly pushed inside. When he finally bottomed out both men moaned loudly. So tight and warm, Sam started to move slowly, carefully, but Gabriel demanded a faster pace, "come on alpha, show me what you've got!"

Sam smirked, he didn't have to be told twice, he grabbed the omega's hips and thrust into him roughly setting an almost brutal pace. Gabriel moaned wantonly and slick started dripping down his thighs. He was definitely in full blown heat, getting fucked by a gorgeous alpha, he reached down to stroke himself when Sam smacked his hand away.

"I wanna see you cum," Sam whispered sending a shudder through Gabriel's body. He pulled out and roughly flipped the smaller man, before draping over his body protectively. On his back Gabriel gasped, having Sam's weight on top of him was pleasant, he felt safe, and even more desperate for a knot. He spread his legs wide an invitation for Sam to enter him again.

Sam pushed up onto his hands and gazed down at the omega, "you're so beautiful Gabriel." Gabriel paused and stared confused at the hazel eyed man for a moment, until another wave of heat rolled over him and all he could think of was knot.

"Knot me alpha," Gabriel pleaded shifting his hips, "I'm ready for it please!"

Sam slid back nervously into Gabriel's almost too tight heat, would his knot even fit inside, he didn't want to hurt him, plus they'd be stuck together for at least ten minutes. As Sam's knot started to catch he hesitated and Gabriel grabbed him with his legs, "I can take it, I need it Sam!"

Sam reached down and fondled Gabriel's leaking cock. A few thrusts later as Sam's knot was catching Gabriel came with a bark, covering his stomach and chest with cum.

Two thrusts later, Sam's knot inflated as he came. He griped the omega tightly before collapsing on top of him, not caring that he would get covered in residual semen. Gabriel was too blissed out to move. Sam's knot was enormous and that full feeling brought him a sense of peace along with the high of an orgasm. Sam shifted them onto their sides and started to kiss every part of Gabriel he could reach.

"So beautiful," Sam repeated brushing hair off Gabriel's sweaty forehead.

Gabriel scoffed and grabbed some tissues to clean up with, "yeah okay, I'm nowhere near your league champ so stop lying and let's go to sleep." Sam frowned and reached for the discarded blanket. Why did Gabriel think so little of himself? Cuddling the omega to his chest he drifted off to sleep until the next wave of heat arrived.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My beta has been busy but I wanted to post this, all mistakes are my own from now on. Thanks so much for reading!

Dean grimaced as the smell of stale cigarette smoke filled his nostrils. The wood paneled mini van that Charlie dubbed, "Buckbeak 2" was a far cry from their fully tricked out surveillance van, but beggars can't be choosers. "At least the back is large enough for all of your gear," Charlie said with a yawn. She took a sip of coffee and watched Dean work from her on perch on the knee walker.

"Lucky we saved the outdated equipment in the storage locker," Dean said sliding a cardboard box into the minivan. Locking up his storage unit Dean stretched before shutting the tailgate and climbing into the driver's seat. Charlie, having gained her mobility, grew increasingly independent and refused the alphas help loading her knee walker and saddling into the passenger seat.

"Do you want me to come with you to meet Castiel?" Charlie asked buckling her seatbelt.

Dean paused, company on the three hour drive would be nice. But if he had it his way he'd have company on the way back, "Nah," Dean shrugged, "I got this, besides I need someone to tell Garth what to do."

"I'll put him to work, I need to research this family. I don't like this case Dean, it seems too simple and too complicated at the same time." Charlie typed quickly on her phone, "Did you know that Gabriel is set to inherit 25% of the company? Lucifer the other 25, while Castiel, Anna, and Raphael only get 16.6 a piece?"

"No I haven't read through much of the file, is all that info in there?" Dean put on his seatbelt and started the loaner van.

"No I hacked into the family lawyer and found the records, forwarded them to my cloud and just accessed them while you were packing the van." Charlie said looking over the documents, "huh. . . " She paused, "so get this, Gabriel Novak isn't his Christian name. He was born Loki Odinson."

Dean blinked, "Wait so he isn't a born Novak but still gets 25%? What's the story there?"

"I don't know yet but I'll find out. There's something going on here." Charlie scanned through more legal jargon until she was queasy from reading in the car, "of course Sam is too busy getting laid to help us go through all this paperwork."

Dean snorted, "we can cut him some slack it's been a LONG time, probably since Ruby."

Dean and Charlie both shuddered at the memory of Sam's ex. Ruby was undeniably b-e-a-utiful, and completely off in right field crazy abusive. Sam had several permanent scars, blows to his self esteem, numerous bruises and even black eyes before Dean intervened by force and saved his little brother. Sam was pissed at the time, but with hindsight he looked back and realized he should have left Ruby the first time she took a swing at him. Thankfully that was over two years ago and Sam flourished at his work, especially on Omega rights cases.

"I'm gonna forward the info anyways, heat can't possibly be that bad."

Dean didn't know, rumors varied, his ex Lisa was a beta, and while he had a few hookups with omegas he'd never shared a heat with them. Charlie, as a beta, wasn't tormented with crazy hormonal mating cycles. Dean cringed thinking about his rut, it was due soon, and he'd be out of commission for five to seven days. The urge to mate becoming the sole focus in his mind, to the point that without some prompting he'd go without food and water.

 

* * *

 

Pulling into a gravel lot Dean saw a wooden trailer with a plywood ramp covering the short flight of stairs. The temporary office space belonged to Bess, Garth's wife, it was typically used for her parents construction company. Dean smiled, his pack was awesome, unlike others he met, everyone truly cared and helped each other in times of need.

"Home sweet temporary home," Dean said putting the van in park. It was still early morning, but Dean would have to unload in a hurry if he was going to be on time for his meeting with Castiel. Dean set up Charlie's knee walker, to the beta's protests, before jogging up the ramp and knocking on the door. A gangly alpha answered the knock with a smile and gave Dean a bone crushing hug.

"It's so good to see you Dean!"

Releasing the other alpha Garth gestured, "Welcome to the temporary home of Winchester Bounty Hunting." The trailer was painted a warm shade of white and mostly empty, one far wall had formica countertops, a stainless steel sink, and white refrigerator. There was a well loved burnt sienna colored sofa across from an old boxy television. The kitchen table looked sturdy and had four wooden chairs.

Dean didn't have time to appreciate the decor. He was running late and didn't even have time to go fetch his Baby for the three hour road trip up north. The two alphas made quick work of the van's contents. Charlie instructed Garth on box placement from the kitchen table her leg propped up on another chair with one of the couch cushions. Dean handed Charlie her backpack, "I gotta go, I'll keep you posted." He waved at his two favorite employees before walking briskly to the wood paneled monsterousity. Taking this beat up beast instead of his sleek beautiful Baby felt sacrilegious, but it was already 9:00 and Dean would have to hussle to make his 12:00 appointment.

 

* * *

 

Driving into the parking garage of Novak Biopharmaceuticals Corporation Dean shook off a feeling of deja vu. His life had changed considerably in the past 48 hours but the almost sterile parking garage still creeped him out. Why was this place so damn clean? There didn't appear to be anything special about the rows of vehicles or banks of elevators. That didn't stop Dean from feeling uneasy, almost like Lucifer was going to creep up behind him and proposition him.

He shook his head and got back in the game. This meeting was crucial, he needed Castiel to help capture his brother, step brother? Step brother, or else Dean wasn't sure what he'd do.

Climbing out of the van Dean straightened his Henley before making his way to the elevators. Pressing the call button a voice crackled to life, "welcome to Novak Biopharmaceuticals Corporation, please state reason for your visit."

Dean blinked, when he was interviewed by Lucifer he'd just pushed the button and then hit 10. "Uh, I have a meeting with Castiel Novak at 12."

An soft electronic beeping sounded before the middle elevator doors parted. A flaxen hair alpha security guard was waiting inside. Dean stepped in cautiously and pressed the number 4. This elevator acsended at a normal speed. Dean realized now that he must have taken Lucifer's breakneck speed personal elevator on his last visit. Still didn't explain the added security. . .

As they reached the fourth floor the security guard stepped forward and exited the car. Dean followed behind him until they reached a check point. The security guard typed on a keypad and after several mechanical clicks pushed the door open.

"Novak is down the hall and to the right," the security guard spoke gruffly before leaving Dean and presumably going back to the elevator.

Dean turned the corner took a deep breath, an absolutely mouth watering scent hit him like a freight train. Sweet syrupy pancakes with blueberry topping wafted from underneath the door labeled _Castiel Novak: Research and Development_. The door opened suddenly and the scent got even stronger. A blonde omega with a British accent left the office, "I told you Cassie, if you'd have let me make backups we wouldn't be in this situation!" He was wearing white lab coat and nearly crashed into Dean. He paused and took his time looking Dean up and down, "Why hello there handsome."

"Balthazar!" Castiel said giving the omega a pointed look, he gently pushed the blonde haired man further into the hallway, "I apologize Mr. Winchester, he was just leaving."

"You're no fun Cassie," Balthazar pouted before turning with a flourish and walking away with a slight sway in his hips. Dean blinked again before turning to Castiel and entering the office.

"Don't let his scent fool you Mr. Winchester," Castiel said taking a seat at his desk, he took out a bottle of scent neutralizer and sprayed the air liberally, "Balthazar is inventing phermone enhancers to combine with artificial slick, he's like flames to a moth, no offense."

"None taken, and please call me Dean," the alpha sat down across from Castiel. Dean frowned, the only remaining scent in the office was his own. Either Castiel spent zero time in this office or wore scent blockers from the moment he arrived.

"So Dean, how can I help you?" Castiel asked shuffling some papers on his desk. He was wearing wire framed glasses that accentuated his blue eyes. Staring into those eyes Dean got lost for a moment, he almost forgot the question.

"Well truth is I need your help to catch your brother Mr. Novak, I'm sure you're aware of what he stole."

Castiel nodded, "you can call me Castiel, and yes, Gabriel stole my credentials to gain access to the lab and everything in it," he paused, "But how can I help you apprehend him?"

Dean had prepared and rehearsed his rather simple argument the entire morning and subsequent three hour drive, he took a deep breath and began, "my goal, Castiel, is to capture Gabriel without anyone outside of myself, my associates and the family finding out. Lucifer stressed the need for strict confidentiality. But because Gabriel isn't technically a fugitive, I can't just toss him in the back of my van and bring him to jail. I need a family member to convince him to come willingly without making a scene, alerting the media, etcetera. The reason I called you was because Lucifer's secretary gave me your card and said you'd answer any questions about the family. Now that I know what department you work for, I hope it isn't presumptuous to say, you probably want Gabriel caught more than your brother does," he paused and took a breath, "So will you help me?"

Castiel stared at the alpha and tipped his head to the side, clearly thinking over Dean's proposal. Dean started to sweat, nervousness bled into his leather and pine tree scent. Without Castiel he would be screwed. Unless he could get Anna or Rapheal to help him, but he had no idea how to even contact them.

"Yes Dean, I will help you," Castiel said frowning slightly, "I just want to know why he did it, I'm probably the only one who could convince him to come back here and return the research."

Dean let out a sigh of relief, "thank you Castiel, " ugh what a mouth full of a name Dean thought, "when do you get off work tonight?"

"Honestly I can leave right now," Castiel stood up and removed his lab coat, "I'm in charge, plus Gabriel stole my current project, rather than start from scratch, I'll help catch him. I just need to tell Balthazar I'm leaving."

Dean stood up and followed Castiel down the hallway. He was still curious about Castiel's designation, Alpha? Beta? Omega? he couldn't tell, his scent was still non-existent. As they went down the hallway Dean braced himself for the onslaught of phermones, the lingering scent of pancakes still filled the hallway. When they entered the laboratory Dean became overwhelmed. The number of scents intensified and with his rut due soon every appealing scent started raging through his body. His mouth started watering and his dick twitched in interest. He understood now why Castiel wore blockers, he probably wanted to keep his head clear working with all the phermones. Noticing Dean's growing discomfort Castiel opened a cabinet and handed the alpha a filtration mask.

"It can get pretty intense in here," the dark haired man stated putting on his own mask, "I won't be long, just wait here." Before Castiel could leave Balthazar exited a side room holding a clipboard.

"Cassie! and hello handsome, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Balthazar straighten up and stood tall. Dean was getting scent whiplash, the omega now smelled like an alpha, his sugary pancake scent replaced with the dulcet pallet of scotch and cut grass.

"Balthazar this is Dean Winchester, he's been hired to get our research back," Castiel said gesturing to the alpha.

Balthazar perked up immediately, "well it's about bloody time the authorities arrived! Follow me!"

Castiel's protests fell on deaf ears as Balthazar grabbed Dean's arm and lead him further into the lab - scattering various lab assistants in their wake, "I hope you have a spare computer expert, because the limey bastard managed to erase an entire section of hard drive without tampering with unnecessary files or alerting the security system."

"Uh, yes," Dean responded following the omega, "Charlie can handle anything you throw at her."

Before Balthazar continued Castiel interrupted, "I'm leaving for a few days to help Dean catch the culprit, watch over things while I'm gone."

Balthazar looked at Castiel and a smirk creeped up his face, "well have fun Cassie, I'll be here if you need me," he winked and a faint blush bloomed on Castiel's face.

With a kurt nod Castiel turned and gestured for Dean to follow him out of the lab. When they entered the hallway Castiel removed his mask and turned to Dean, "so what's the game plan?"

"Surveillance mostly," Dean said removing his mask and taking a lungful of fresh air, "I have a list of possible locations and I need to determine if your brother is there or not. Unfortunately my building was burnt to the ground two days ago, so I'm using a temporary van."

"I'm sorry to hear that, was it an accident?" Castiel asked reaching out and taking the mask from Dean. Their fingers brushed against each other and a spark of static electricity shocked the pair. Castiel jumped slightly, then blushed and tossed the masks into the garbage.

"Uh, no, it was arson according to the investigators," Dean said shoving his hands in his pockets.

"I hope they catch the culprit," Castiel said before turning back toward his office, "let me get my keys and I'll be able to join you. I'll need to swing by my apartment but then we can hunt down Gabriel." Dean nodded and followed after him, trying not to stare at the supple curve of Castiel's rear.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added a few additional tags, and will continue to do so as I update. Thank you all so much for the comments and the kudos they really mean a lot to me!

Gabriel gasped as euphoria washed over him. Locked together for the eighth or ninth time, his heat beat into submission, he collapsed onto Sam's broad chest and purred contently.

Sam let out a pleased sigh and wrapped his arms up the shorter man's back.

"I probably should have warned you," Gabriel said into Sam's shoulder, "my heats tend to be pretty intense." They had sex nine times in the past 12 hours and Sam didn't know if he could continue at this pace. Trailing his fingers down Gabriel's spine Sam grew increasingly nervous. He should really tell Gabriel about Dean's contract, but he didn't know how his omega would react.

No, not _his_ , this was temporary, he was just helping through this heat. . .

As if he read Sam's thoughts Gabriel said, "Thank you for helping me through this Sammich," he gently carding his fingers through Sam's chest hair, "I really appreciate it."

"No problem," Sam smiled tiredly, "but you might be the death of me, my legs and abs are officially Jell-O."

Gabriel chuckled and continued tracing along Sam's chest and arms, "I'm so glad I asked you out at the court house." Sam blushed. He won a case defending an omega against a false claim last month. After the verdict, he was approached by a somewhat brash Gabriel and asked out for coffee.

"I'm happy I said yes," Sam ran his fingers through Gabriel's hair. After nine rounds in the sack both men were in desperate need of a shower, but presently he couldn't care less as he cuddled his omega.

_His_ , Sam shook his head, not _his_ omega, the pheromones from Gabriel's heat must be clouding his logic. That was the only reasonable explanation. . .

Sam took a deep breath inhaling Gabriel's cardamon and caramel contented omega scent, and clutched him closer to his chest, anticipation, and nervousness bled into his scent, "I have a confession to make..."

Gabriel pushed off of Sam's chest and sat back. His scent grew nervous too. He grabbed the rather spunk covered purple comforter and draped it over his shoulders. Attempting to sound confident Gabriel said, "go on Champ, I'm not going anywhere," he gestured down to his crotch still locked together by Sam's knot.

Sam rubbed Gabriel's thighs trying to reassure the omega, "My brother was hired by your brother to find you and take back whatever you stole from your family's company."

Gabriel turned pale, then his head drooped. A small chuckle grew into an almost sad laughter, "I don't believe this," he said to himself.

"I'm not gonna turn you in Gabe," Sam said quickly stroking his thighs, "but I couldn't keep that secret in any longer."

Gabriel looked down at Sam's chest and a tear dripped down his cheek, "thank you, Sam." He curled up and scented the alpha, "I had a good reason to steal what I did." They lay together for a few minutes before Sam's curiosity got the best of him.

"Wanna tell me about it?" His knot slowly deflated and he slipped out of Gabriel's channel.

Wrapped even tighter in the alphas embrace Gabriel's eyes started to close, "let's sleep first, then we'll see."

Sam frowned, "we should really shower..."

Gabriel groaned loudly and slowly rolled out of Sam's embrace and onto the cold wooden floor, "come on Sammich, let's shower and get clean sheets, I'll tell you everything."

Sam followed the golden haired omega into the master bathroom. Looking outside Sam guessed it was around 10:30 in the morning, his stomach growled, "we need to eat something after this," he remarked as Gabriel turned on the shower.

The bathtub wasn't really built for two grown men but they hardly cared. They took turns underneath the shower head and started soaping each other. "So," Gabriel said stepping around the alpha, "what did you want to know?"

Sam let the water run through his hair before turning to the omega, "what did you steal and why did you steal it?"

Gabriel sighed, "this is a long story are you sure you're ready for it?" Sam nodded, and Gabriel running out of excuses took a breath and began.

"Novak Corp is making a product called Scent Changers: Masquerade, it can turn anyone's scent into a completely convincing other scent. Alphas can become betas, omegas can become alphas, you get the picture. I stole everything that would let alphas and betas smell like omegas. I did it because I think Lucifer is hiding something." Gabriel and Sam switched positions so Gabriel could wash his hair with cookie dough scented shampoo.

"Lucifer was oddly interested in the omega Scent Changers. Castiel told me he visited the lab almost every day asking questions, trying to get product samples. He even brought another CEO buddy of his Dick Roman down and tried to access the lab. Castiel gave them some prototype samples but didn't let them enter. Then one of my employees at the shelter was visited by a man fitting the description of Azazel, one of Lucifer's "lackeys" Gabriel did air quotes, "He was built like a stereotypical alpha but had a sweet omega scent and kept asking probing questions about the shelter and how many people were staying there."

Sam and Gabriel switched places again and Sam started rubbing a bar of soap over the omega's back. Gabriel purred momentarily enjoying the feeling of someone caring for him then continued, "so I went to my safe houses and shelters and it turns out they'd been visited by strange men. The strangers smelled like omegas, so the employees and shelter omegas trusted them. I think Lucifer might be involved in something dark, and he's using the Scent Changers to get close to vulnerable omegas," Gabriel paused, "I don't know what he's up to, but I couldn't let him continue, so I went in and took everything."

"Do you think it could be prostitution? Human trafficking?"

"It wouldn't surprise me. Lucifer isn't squeaky clean by any means. He owns several nightclubs and strip clubs under the alias Nick Pellegrino. They never get charged with any crimes, but someone with Lucifer's power can easily pay off the local police." As he spoke a tingle started to grow under Gabriel's skin, antsy anticipation scratching just under the surface, "shit Sam I'm sorry." Without warning, Gabriel spun around and attacked the alpha's mouth in a pornographic kiss. Sam dropped the soap and squeezed the omega to his chest.

The problem was Sam wasn't 16 anymore, despite the raging scents of omega heat his cock was not interested in joining the party. Gabriel whimpered as slick dripped down his thighs, his cock almost painfully hard he rutted up against Sam. "I need something Samsquatch, anything, please!"

Sam reached down and stroked Gabriel's erection with his hand, giving a little twist of his wrist when he reached the head. For an omega Gabriel was well endowed, Sam contemplated how it would feel buried deep in his ass until the omega moaned, "that won't be enough Sammy."

Sam knelt down the shower spray rolling over his back. He gripped the base of Gabriel's dick and slid the omega's cock head into his mouth. Gabriel let out a whimpering moan as Sam tongued his slit and slowly stroked from base to tip. A strong gripe grabbed Sam's hair and Gabriel started slowly thrusting into the alpha's warm sucking mouth.

"Please..." Gabriel keened stopping himself from fucking Sam's throat with wanton abandon, "I need you inside me."

Sam hesitated for a moment before trailing a finger through the dripping slick on Gabriel's thigh and caressing the omega's wanting hole. Gabriel pushed back on Sam's exploratory fingers and cried out when to fingers passed his rim, "I'm gonna need more than that if you can't fuck me, Sam." Gabriel practically shouted thrusting forward into Sam's grip then sinking onto the alphas fingers.

Sam chuckled slightly enjoying the power he held over the needy omega, he took the omegas cock head into his mouth again and probed three fingers further into Gabriel's channel. The warm wet heat on his hand was more impressive than the showers continuous spray. Visceral and alive, Gabriel responded to the multiple stimuli and arched into every motion his mouth or hands made. It became a bit of a juggling act, now pushing four fingers into Gabriel's hole while sucking him down and getting pelted by water.

Desperate for release Gabriel grabbed Sam's locks and said, "give me your fist, I need your knot, or close to it!" Sam paused and let Gabriel's cock slip from his mouth, then leaned back on his heels. Gabriel could take his knot, but taking his entire fist was definitely a larger step.

Gabriel put his leg on the side of the tub and leaned back exposing his hole for Sam to see despite the shower pouring down on top of the pair. Slick leaked from the omega's wanting hole and Gabriel grabbed his own cock and started stroking it slowly, "what are you waiting for Sam, an invitation to fist me?"

Sam had never done this before. Using the copious amounts of slick from the lust ridden omega he thrust four fingers in with practiced ease. When it came to five there was a barrier - preventing him from just shoving his entire hand in lock stock and barrel.

"Curve your thumb in and keep thrusting," Gabriel said sinking further down onto Sam's fist, "lemme breath a few more times then I'll be ready for you."

Sometime in the last few minutes Sam's cock had perked up and got with the program. The idea of fisting Gabriel was unbelievably hot. The slick dripping down his forearm and the wanton moans affirmed his opinion. This was really going to happen, in this tiny shower surrounded in the scent of caramel apples and cardamon Sam was going to fist his omega.

Shit, not _his!_ Get with the program, brain!

Gabriel took a deep breath, moaned loudly, and sunk down onto Sam's fist with a light pop. Sam gasped feeling the increased pressure on his hand and wrist, his cock twitched in interest and started to harden. Gabriel almost blissed out. The feeling of being full left him with a sense of completion along with a painfully hard erection.

Sam slowly started to pull out and push back in, slick dripping down his wrist. Gabriel shouted in ecstasy his dick leaking precum he grabbed the shower hand rail and sunk down impossible deeper onto Sam's hand.

Sam's pink tongue dipped out of his mouth and lapped at Gabriel's leaking cock. One sharp thrust later Gabriel couldn't take it anymore and he came all over Sam's face. Breathing deeply through his orgasm he slumped backward and rode Sam's fist in its entirety for several strokes until he was overly sensitive, "you can pull out," he whimpered. Sam obliged gently removing his hand and quickly rinsed off his cum covered face.

Heat once again conquered Gabriel pulled Sam up to his feet and kissed him under the spray, "you're so amazing Sam, how did I get so lucky?"

"Are you okay?" Sam asked looking down at his monstrously large hand the feeling of pressure ghosted in his brain.

"Not my first rodeo," Gabriel shrugged, his legs were achy but the stretch felt amazing if a little bit sore. Looking down Gabriel saw Sam was erect and he looked up at the alpha, "Want my help taking care of that? Or are you gonna save it for later?"

Sam looked down and squeezed the base of his cock, his knot had yet to make an appearance so willing away his erection wouldn't be difficult, "I'll save it, I'm honestly amazed I can get it up after all we've done."

"Sounds good to me, now let's get some breakfast before Patrilda gets back."

"Patrilda?"

"I named my heat," Gabriel said turning off the shower, "easier to say my aunt Patrilda was here, then talk about being a crazy lust demon eating ice cream from the carton and watching Doctor Sexy."

Sam chuckled and got out of the shower. He wrapped a fluffy green towel around his waist and handed a matching towel to Gabriel.

"We should get takeout! How does IHOP sound?" Gabriel asked rubbing the towel through his wet hair.

"Sure, there one next to the highway, I'm buying," Sam said entering the master bedroom. The bed was in rough shape so he quickly stripped the sheets and blankets. Gabriel emerged from the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his head and headed to the dresser. Slipping on a pair of boxers he looked over at Sam, "I don't think anything I own will fit you... Maybe I should go by myself?"

"I packed a few things, I can make it to IHOP. But can you get my bag from the car? My keys should be downstairs in my pants."

Gabriel pulled on some track pants and a green t-shirt with a cartoon orange on it that said, "Say no to scurvy" before walking downstairs and surveying the scene. Their impromptu chase had left a mess of clothing scattered in the front hall. Gabriel smiled at the memory and wondered if he could get Sam to chase him again, that animalistic feeling of being prey was a massive turn on.

He found Sam's keys and jogged out to the car. The black duffle bag was on the passenger seat. He threw it over his shoulder and made his way back inside. A lingering sense of unease filled Gabriel's gut causing him to run up the steps and shut the door behind him with a bang.

"Is everything okay?" Sam asked from the top of the stairs.

"Yeah," Gabriel let out a breath, "just paranoid." He stepped away from the door and headed upstairs. Sam looked concerned but took his bag and went to get dressed. Gabriel went back downstairs and looked out the front window. Nothing unusual caught his attention, kids were all in school, the street was quiet. A blue sedan drove by at a normal speed and Gabriel dropped the curtain. "I'm just being paranoid," he thought to himself. Shaking off the feeling he waited for his alpha to make an appearance.

No, not _his_ dammit! He cursed to himself. It was Patrilda demanding he claim the gorgeous mountain of a man. They'd barely known each other for a month. Plus there's no way Sam felt the same. He was just a nice guy helping out a friend... Were they boyfriends now? He'd have to find a way to ask without being embarrassed. Gabriel sighed in defeat. What was he thinking, there's no way someone like Sam would go for a short needy omega with a little ponch on his belly. He shrunk in on himself, feelings of self-doubt creeping into his head.

Suddenly warm arms were wrapped around him from behind and Gabriel leaned back into the touch barring his neck. A soft kiss on a bright hickey broke Gabriel out of his depressed state.

"Ready to go?" Sam asked scenting the omega deeply. Gabriel's scent had soured a bit but it perked up underneath Sam's embrace.

"Yeah, let's go," Gabriel said smiling softly. Sam put on his dress shoes, which looked a bit out of place underneath his blue jeans, and they exited the house.

Unbeknownst to the pair, over a block away, a set of binoculars was watching them.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been sitting on this for awhile, it felt weird to me. Let me know what you think. I no longer have a beta so all mistakes are mine. Thanks for reading! -CB

"Sorry again about the van," Dean said growing increasingly embarrassed. The beautiful man following him was wearing a basic blue suit and tan trench coat, but underneath it all he was still a Novak, easily worth millions of dollars. Here Dean was with an early 90s wood paneled death trap when Castiel likely drove a Rolls Royce or Bentley. Thoughts of inadequacy swirled through his mind. This was a terrible first impression. How could he convince Cas to keep helping him? Shit he really needed his help to close this case. What if Castiel saw the van and said, "not a chance". What's the next part of the plan. Could he do this without him?

Castiel cleared his throat loudly, Dean lost in his thoughts had left the trench coated man behind ten or so paces.

"This is my car, I just need to get something."

Dean watched as Castiel walked past a sleek, white BMW and unlocked what could only be described as a pimp mobile. Gold with a tan interior, it was a 1978 Lincoln Continental Mark V. It was well taken care of, but still the opposite of what someone worth millions would be caught dead in.

Dean opened his mouth to speak when Castiel said, "yes I'm aware, let me hear it."

Dean walked closer to the car and gave it a once over. "I just never expected a Novak to drive a stunt car from a 70s buddy cop slash porno," Dean chuckled, "is it a hoopty too?"

Castiel shut the door with a bang, "I happen to like my car," he said coolly, "and I may be a Novak but I don't get my percentage until my father dies. I'm just in R&D until then, I'm not like Lucifer or Gabriel. No reason to waste money regardless."

"Even so you could afford something nicer than this," Dean said crossing his arms.

"I could, but I enjoy annoying my brothers and sister when we go places. Anna especially won't be caught dead in my 'pimp mobile' " Castiel did air quotes, "it just means I have an excuse to avoid family functions."

"Well let's get going, we have a drive ahead of us plus we need to stop at your place," Dean turned back to the loaner van. He was looking forward to getting to know Castiel on the three hour drive. They were definitely stopping at the diner for pie. Dean could almost consider it a date. . . A work date? Sure why not, a work date. Castiel's scent and designation would come up naturally in conversion and Dean's curiosity could finally be sated.

Dean unlocked the maroon van and got inside, the stale cigarette smell leached out of the seats and made Dean want to sneeze. He'd have to wash his clothes tonight to get rid of the awful smell. Castiel hopped in the passenger side and looked over at Dean, "so after we stop at my apartment what's the plan?"

Dean started the van and looked over catching Castiel's oceanic eyes he was lost for a moment. His imagination drifted into filthy imagery. Castiel kneeling down in front of him those beautiful eyes looking up at him while licking his cock, caressing his sack before probing gently at his hole. The scent of alpha arousal started to fill the van and Dean blinked and turned 50 shades of red, "I am so sorry!" Dean opened the windows and turned on the air vents, mortified by his scent, "my rut is due soon. I'm sorry if I'm making you uncomfortable."

Castiel blushed, a smirk crept up his face as he looked away, "I'll take it as a compliment."

Before an awkward silence could fall between them Dean asked, "okay, how do I get to your apartment?"

"From that exit take a right and head north on the freeway." Castiel said buckling his seatbelt.

The pair drove along, Castiel giving directions until they pulled up at a modest apartment complex. The security guard eyed the van suspiciously until Castiel leaned over And waved, "hey Mark, just me."

Dean closed his eyes as Castiel leaned toward him and attempted to scent the other man. No scent came. Dean's rut was getting closer, his mouth started to water. All Dean could think for a moment was biting into the pale flesh of Castiel's exposed neck. But his curiosity won out, and the mystery of his designation shut out the desire to mate.

The security guard handed Castiel a temporary parking sticker so the van wouldn't be towed. Dean snapped out of his thoughts and drove through the security gate.

"Take a left and I'm in building C, number 19."

Dean found Castiel's parking space and looked over, "am I coming up with you or should I wait here? We have a temporary space you can stay or I have a guest room at my place."

"Stay? As in overnight?"

"Uh, yeah... " Dean was embarrassed again, not only was he getting aroused and stareing but he just asked Castiel to spend the night at his place, "I'm located about three hours south of here, if you're still up for helping me catch Gabriel you probably won't be home for a few days. I completely understand if you don't want to come. I'll drop you off at your car and I'll figure something else out." Dean was rambling, his face growing increasingly red.

Castiel chuckled thinking everything over, "I need to get my research back. I'll come with you. I wasn't planning on an overnight but I can make it work. Wait here I'll pack a bag quickly."

Castiel got out of the van and walked to the building entrance. A soft whine escaped Dean as he walked away and Dean physically smacked himself across the face, "keep it together! He's just one attractive man. You are not 17. Keep it in your pants Winchester."

He could hear his uncle Bobby's voice in his mind, "ya idjit!"

Dean sighed, and slumped in the driver's seat closing his eyes for a minute. He knew he should check his cell phone but he didn't have the energy. He needed to call his mom's clinic for some heavy duty suppressants or he would embarrass himself more than he already had. "Should have picked them up yesterday," he cursed to himself.

His text notification went off and Dean groaned, being an adult sucked sometimes. He pulled out his cellphone to read the message.

_Charlie: I got some info you'll want. Call me._

Dean ran his hands down his face before dialing his best friend and favorite redhead.

"Dean!" Charlie burst into the phone before Dean could even say hello, "I have some great news. Gabriel Novak just started his heat."

"How did you figure that out?" Dean said flabbergasted clutching the cellphone to his ear.

"It was simple," Charlie began, "I tracked his credit cards to a drug store that has one of those loyalty programs. Pulled up his last receipt, alpha condoms, five candy bars, a pint of ice cream, and a pack of cooling wipes. That receipt was dated two days ago, he's likely in full swing and will stay in the same place until it's over, nesting."

"That's awesome Charlie! What's the address for the drug store? Did you narrow down a neighborhood?" Dean asked excitedly pulling out a small notebook and pen from his back pocket.

"That's the best part boss, it was the drug store next to Mary's clinic!" Charlie was giggly with excitement. This was almost too good to be true. Not only was Gabriel essentially trapped by his heat, but he was likely in Dean's hometown. If the omega got pizza delivered or went through a drive thru, Charlie would be able to catch it and narrow down the location further. Knock on wood this would be done by the weekend!

"Charlie, you're awesome," Dean relaxed a huge grin on his face. Castiel exited his apartment building carrying an overnight bag and Dean's jaw dropped. The nerdy tax accountant look was replaced by a tight fitting pale green t-shirt and blue jeans. A quiet rumble escaped Dean's chest, "hey Charlie I've got to go, Castiel is coming back."

"Ooooooh," Charlie said with a sing-song voice, "have fun Dean, don't do anything I wouldn't do."

Dean rolled his eyes, "bye Charlie." He ended the call as Castiel opened the passenger door and got inside.

"Good news Cas," Dean said grinning, "my team narrowed down the location of your brother. Let's get going and we can do some surveillance before crashing tonight."

"Sounds good Dean," Cas placed his bag in the back of the van, when he twisted with his baggage Dean paused and subtly inhaled, rich tones of black coffee and sawdust filled his nostrils.

"You're an alpha." Dean burst out stareing at the blue eyed man.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm sorry," Dean blushed, he felt like all he did was blush around Castiel, "I've been trying to figure out your designation since we had our meeting but your blockers were too strong."

"Oh!" It was Castiel's turn to blush, "sorry about that, at work I find my scent distracting to my employees. People pay attention to your words more if your scent doesn't give away your emotions. Plus with researching blockers, changers, enhancers it best to have a clear mind."

"How do those work?" Dean asked putting the van in reverse, "I know about the blockers and enhancers, but the changers? That almost seems magical you know?"

"Without getting too technical it's a type of somatic cell gene therapy. Changers target your specific scent glands and temporarily change them until those cells are replaced either with time or using neutralizer. The current alpha and beta changers can last anywhere from six to 12 hours. I was close with the omega scent, but it lasted maybe 30 minutes before fading. We were trying to figure out how to make the scent last longer and be more convincing when Gabriel stole everything." Castiel scowled at the mention of his brother, "I have to wonder if this was one of his practical jokes."

"He's a joker?" Dean asked driving out of the apartment complex and heading for the highway.

"A Trickster, but his jokes were usually harmless, buying inappropriate Christmas presents, filling the showerhead with Kool-Aid, things like that." Castiel smiled fondly, "when Lucifer first presented he managed to fill his entire room with alpha pornographic magazines, he wasn't 18 yet, I don't how he got them. . . "

Dean chuckled, "I did something similar to my brother Sammy, he was going to bring his girlfriend over and I pasted his room with self help articles for small penises and sexual dysfunction. He didn't talk to me for a week."

Castiel laughed, "tell me about your family Dean what do they do for a living?"

"My little brother Sammy is a lawyer, he specialized in omega rights. My mom is a doctor with a family practice. My dad is a mechanic who works with my uncle Bobby. He's not really my uncle but he's part of the pack so he's family in our eyes. What about your family? Gabriel isn't your biological brother right? Charlie, one of my employees, dug up some info about your family."

"There will be plenty to dig up," Castiel grumbled, "but yes, Gabriel, or Loki joined the family when I was six and he was ten. My father married his mother and together they started the company and came up with the blockers and enhancers, which made them wealthy. I had another older brother named Michael, but he died in a car crash when I was two. Lucifer is the eldest, he's the ruthless general manager of the company. Gabriel runs his charity with his Mom's financial backing. Raphael is a heartless corporate lawyer. Anna is just a socialite and Daddy's girl she'll probably die from alcohol poisoning or commit vehicular manslaughter and end up in jail." He paused, "sorry for the over-share. . . I'm really comfortable around you Dean."

Dean smiled, "We've got about three hours to go, over-share away, I didn't have a chance to get my mixed tapes so it's the radio, talking, or nothing."

The two alphas continued to get to know each other on the long drive, laughing at each other's jokes, talking about their classic cars and their other humorous stories about their family members. Dean couldn't stop himself from flirting with Castiel, and Castiel was flirting back. It was like they'd known each other for years instead of several hours.

"So," Dean asked nervously, "are you seeing anyone?"

Castiel blushed and turned away, "No, um. . . Are you?"

A huge grin broke out on Dean's face, "Nope. I'm single."

Silence filled the van for a long moment.

"Wanna go out sometime?" Castiel asked glancing over at the alpha.

"Yeah Cas, let's catch your brother then go on a date." Dean smiled his focus turned back to driving.

Silence fell between the pair for several miles of freeway. Dean fiddled with the radio settling on a classic rock station and started to quietly sing along. Soon a familiar sight of the homely diner came into view. Dean put on his turn signal and started exiting.

"Why are we stopping?"

Dean pulled into a parking space the promise of pie left a huge smile on his face. "This place has amazing pie and I'm starving," Dean said exiting the loaner van. Last night Dean sacrificed a piece of pie to Charlie, and ate one himself, leaving him with two pieces, which was completely unacceptable in his opinion.

As they entered the diner a perky voice said, "hiya handsome, didn't expect you back so soon." Sarah swished her blonde hair and ushered Dean and Castiel over to a red booth with a crumbling vinyl seat. She put down two menus and lingered putting her hand on Dean's shoulder, "what can I getcha to drink?"

"I'll have a Coke," Dean picked up a menu even though he knew what he wanted.

"And you?" Sarah asked eyeing him coldly. She puffed up her chest and stared at Castiel.

"Water thanks," Castiel said meeting her gaze. A silent message passed between them, "yes he is with me." Sarah scowled and walked off to get their drinks.

Dean oblivious to their exchange shut his menu and smiled. Sarah returned with their drinks, the beta swaying her hips and fluffing her hair as she left. Castiel suppressed a growl. Something about their waitress was rubbing him the wrong way.

An awkward silence fell over the table. Castiel started rubbing his fingers up and down the glass subconsciously while reading his menu. The hand motion caught Dean's attention and a blush started to creep up the alpha's face as he imagined those long slender fingers teasing the underside of his cock. He coughed and picked up his menu again hiding his red face.

"What are you thinking of getting?" Castiel asked ceasing his finger porn and turning the page in his menu.

"Probably the bacon cheeseburger, it was great last time I was here." Dean's face and scent returned to normal and he closed his menu again.

"Hmm, I think I'll get the same, can you order for me? I'll be right back." Castiel put down his menu, exited the booth and headed toward the restrooms. Dean's eyes followed the alpha. There was something about him that Dean was just captivated with. Ever since he saw his picture in Gabriel's file he couldn't shake this possessive feeling in his gut. Which was somewhat disconcerting, Castiel was an alpha, he could take care of himself. Not that omegas and betas couldn't take care of themselves but Dean's instincts shouldn't be perking up like this for an alpha. Dean shook his head and wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans. He needed those suppressants or he was bound to do something he'd really regret trying to impress a potential mate.

Several minutes later Sarah returned and took his order, two bacon cheeseburgers, her cleavage was on display like a neon light, "so Dean, I'm sad I didn't hear from you," she tossed her hair once more and sat in the booth across from him.

"Yeah sorry, things have been kind of crazy," Dean said lamely shifting in his seat. What was taking Castiel so long? He looked over at the bathrooms as the other alpha emerged drying his hands. Sarah followed Dean's eyes and frowned before getting out of Castiel's seat.

"I'll go put in your order," she said taking their menus and leaving the alphas alone. Castiel glared at her retreating back before sliding into his seat. Dean beamed and just stared at the blue eyed alpha. He was so freaking gorgeous. Before his scent could give him away Dean cleared his throat, "we've got two hours or so before we reach my team. Then we'll figure out the most likely place Gabriel is hiding and start surveillance."

"That might be a problem," Castiel said holding his glass with both hands, "Gabriel owns a bunch of houses for his shelter and a few for himself. They're located all over the state. He could be in any of them. But you said your team narrowed down the location?"

"Yeah," Dean rubbed the back of his neck. It wasn't technically legal what Charlie did, hacking various companies and retriving personal information. She did everything for the greater good but it still was a gray area that Dean skirted expertly. "Gabriel just started his heat and he bought something at a drug store connected to my mom's practice. So he's probably nesting nearby."

"That's strange Gabriel's heat isn't due until next week," Castiel said nonchalantly pulling out his cell phone.

"Should I ask how you know that?" Dean asked quirking an eyebrow.

"Gabriel wanted to see if Scent Changers worked while in heat so he set up an appointment with me." Castiel paused, a lightbulb moment erupted all over his face, "Gabriel must have found a potential mate."

Sarah dropped off their burgers and brushed her fingers down Dean's arm, "let me know if you need anything _sugar_." Castiel scowled, picked up his burger, and glared at her retreating back. He turned back to Dean who had a smug look all over his face.

"What?" Castiel asked putting down his burger without taking a bite.

"Why were you glaring at her, Cas?" Dean said with a smirk. Was Castiel jealous? Dean's alpha was threatening to start purring at the thought.

Castiel blushed and looked out the window, "something about her just rubs me the wrong way," the alpha stated refusing to make eye contact with Dean.

"You sure you aren't jealous?" Dean teased taking a sip of Coke.

"What! No, of course not Dean, don't be ridiculous." His blush deepened, "She just shouldn't be so flirtatious. What if we were on a date, that would be incredibly rude."

"Well we are in Podunk nowhere," Dean said smirk still present on his face, "maybe she thinks two alphas shouldn't be a couple."

"Well it's a good thing you don't think that," Castiel said returning to his burger. He took a bite and let out an almost pornographic moan, which did things to Dean's insides.

"this makes me very happy." Castiel said before taking another bite.

Trying to bury his libido Dean dug into his burger. It was just as good as last time, and if Castiel's moans were anything to go by he was enjoying his burger too.

Glancing over at Dean, Castiel noticed he was growing increasingly uncomfortable. Shifting in his seat and fussing with the collar of his shirt while refusing to make eye contact. A wicked smirk crept up his face. The obvious effect he held over the alpha made him increasingly bold, he took a bite and threw his head back exposing his throat while letting out a deep gutteral moan. He heard a soft whine escape from the other side of the table and considered it a victory.

"This is one of the best burgers I've ever had, don't you think so Dean?"

"Yeah it's really good," Dean swallowed snapped his eyes away from the gorgeous alpha. He knew his face was flushed and his half erection was threatening to tent his pants further, "I gotta hit the head I'll be right back." Dean dropped his burger and all but dashed to the bathroom.

Castiel felt like a teenager again. Dean was undoubtedly attractive both physically and mentally. Plus he enjoyed the boost to his self-esteem, seeing how he effected the alpha with a few well placed moans and barring his neck. With Dean's rut due it was almost too easy, but Castiel didn't care. He felt a spark with Dean he hadn't felt in a long time and he wanted to see if this spark would start a fire between them.

Castiel finished his burger just as Dean returned. It looked like the alpha had splashed cold water on his face which made Castiel smile.

"Let's get out of here Cas," Dean said tossing down a few bills and leaving the rest of his burger behind. Cas followed a rather stiff walking Dean into the parking lot and toward the mini van.

"Wait Dean!" Castiel called stopping in the parking lot, Dean turned around, "I'll be right back!" Castiel purposely ran back to the diner. Glancing over his shoulder he saw Dean restraining himself from starting up the chase, his jaw was clenched and his hands closed into tight fists at his sides. Chuckling Castiel darted back into the diner and up to the counter.

Five or so minutes later he returned to the mini van holding a paper sack full of to go boxes, each containing two pieces of every available pie, "we couldn't forget your pie," Castiel said placing the bag securely on the floor by his feet.

"Thanks Cas, I completely forgot," Dean said starting the engine. He adjusted the radios volume and slowly exited the parking lot and merged back onto the highway.

They drove along in companionable silence. Castiel wasn't really familiar with classic rock so Dean told him about the various artists the station was playing. He found himself enjoying Dean's music.

As they were approaching Dean's hometown, Dean reached into his pocket for his cellphone and handed it to Castiel who took it hesitantly, "can you go through my contacts and find my mom?" Dean asked focusing on driving.

Castiel found 'Mom' in Dean's contacts and dialed, putting the call on speaker phone. It rang several times before Mary answered, "hey honey, what can I do for you?"

"Hey Mom, can you prescribe me some heavy duty suppressants? I need to focus for the next few days and I'm due to start any day now."

"Sure dear, I'll send them next door you can just pick them up." Mary said cheerfully, "just remember Dean once they wear off it's bound to be even worst."

"Yeah Mom, I got it, thank you!" Dean said quickly, "look mom I gotta go I'm driving, I love you."

"Love you too dear have a great day," Mary's cheerful voice rang through the van before she hung up. Castiel handed the phone back to Dean who lifted up and tucked it in his back pocket.

"Two birds one stone," Dean said shifting uncomfortably, "we can interview the drug store employees about Gabriel and I can finally start paying attention to this case."

"Why Dean," Castiel said with faux concern, "has something been distracting you?" He placed an hand on Dean's arm and squeezed gently gazing up at the alpha.

Dean took his eyes off the road and glanced at Castiel. A smile crept up Castiel's face and Dean's jaw dropped, "you jerk!" Dean shook his arm free and went back to driving, "you've been doing that on purpose!" Castiel burst into a fit of giggles, tears leaked from the corners of his eyes.

As the laughter subsided Castiel said, "You're very easy to tease _Alpha_."

"Uh," Dean sighed in defeat, "you're killing me Cas!"

"Okay, I'll stop," Castiel smiled, "but you're very cute when you're all flustered."

Dean whined softly before clearing his throat and focusing on the road, "just remember Cas, pay back's a bitch."

"Looking forward to it." Castiel muttered.

They drove the rest of the way to the pharmacy in comfortable silence.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the massive delay. I'm hoping to start updating more frequently. There's a bit of a non-con scenario in this chapter. Nothing really happens but I don't want to be triggering to anyone so I marked it with ******** so you can skip it if you're concerned. Comments and kudos are always appreciated! All mistake are my own.
> 
> I'm looking for a beta if anyone is interested, I'm http://contagiousbarbie.tumblr.com

A man in a blacked out SUV took a sip of cold coffee before pointing his binoculars on a quaint two-story house in a quiet subdivision. The front door of the house opened and two people came out, an omega and an alpha both in loungewear, fresh from a shower. The pair were having a discussion as they got into a maroon sedan.

The man growled, he needed to get the omega alone and soon. No doubt the alpha was attached to him and would put up a fight the man didn't need. Starting the SUV the man pulled out of his parking space and tailed the little sedan through the city and toward the highway. Keeping a reasonable distance the man watched as the couple turned into IHOP and the alpha went inside.

Anticipation heavy the man parked the SUV and stepped out. As he walked toward the sedan, he fingered the heavy weight of the alpha taser in his pocket. Feet crunching through the parking lot he was barely two car lengths away when the alpha exited the restaurant carrying a large bag of food. The omega dashed from the car and scooped the bag out of the alpha's arms, "what! I'm starving!" he said inhaling deeply.

The man has no choice but to continue on his path into the IHOP. He kept his head down as he walked by the couple. As he passed them the scent of omega heat nearly knocked him flat. The man saddled into the restaurant quickly.

"Table for one?" The hostess asked.

"Booth if you have it." The man said following the hostess to a seat next to the large bay windows. The man watched with a scowl as the alpha and omega got into their sedan and drove away. His hands closed into tight fists on the tabletop, he missed a near perfect opportunity to capture the omega.

The waitress came by and the man accepted a cup of black coffee and a menu. He pulled out his cellphone and opened the GPS tracker. His unsightly smirk reflected in the bay window as a little beeping dot traveled through the map on his screen. He chuckled pleased with himself that the tracer he put on the sedan last night was working. He took a sip of his steaming hot coffee and a predatory grin curled up his face. Gabriel was in heat, so he had some time to concoct a perfect plan to capture his cash cow.

* * *

 

Gabriel licked his fork clean of maple syrup and smiled. Everything was awesome. Gorgeous alpha was helping him through his heat. His belly was full of chicken and waffles. He was freshly showered and just plain happy. But unfortunately work never sleeps.

"We should probably get some work done before Patrilda rears her ugly head," Gabriel said picking up his styrofoam to go container and tossing it in the garbage.

"Yeah you're right, duty calls," Sam said as he helped clear the table. Sam went upstairs to retrieve his laptop. The law firm was (thankfully) understanding of Sam's absence, but he still had clients that needed help. He hoped they would understand his need to correspond through email for a few more days.

Returning downstairs Sam entered the kitchen. Gabriel was looking at his laptop, frowning. Sam paused, even frowning Gabriel was beautiful. His cheeks flushed with heat, his golden eyes analyzing whatever he was reading. Sam's alpha started to itch underneath his skin, hot, prickly energy flowed just under the surface. Possessive pheromones filled the air and Gabriel looked up. For a moment it was like a deer caught in the headlights, wide-eyed and tense. If Gabriel became half deer his ears would have twitched cautiously. Before Sam's alpha got the best of him he sat down forcefully and opened his laptop. Hormones be damned they needed to get some work done.

The sound of keys typing filled the room as Sam and Gabriel answered their emails. Crowley told Sam to take as much time as he needed. The contract with Loving Omega was barely finalized prior to Gabriel's spontaneous heat, so keeping Gabriel happy was still a top priority. Sam closed his email, there was only so much he could do without making phone calls, but having to cut a call abruptly to have sex would be rude and unprofessional, he didn't want to risk it.

Sam's phone vibrated in his pocket, pulling it out he had a text notification:

 _Charlie: I'm emailing you some legal papers can you go through and give the gist?_  
_Sam: what's it about?  
_ _Charlie: family inheritance, I have a weird feeling about this Novak case._

Sam put down his phone and opened his email. The attached PDF was massive and would take several hours to go through completely. Sam sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Whatcha reading Sammich?" Gabriel asked shutting his laptop.

"Charlie, Dean's IT person forwarded me some documents about your family. She's a hacker that uses her powers for good. Basically, nothing is safe."

Gabriel got up from his seat and slide around the table. He plopped down into Sam's lap and started looking over the documents, "dang she must be talented, these documents are locked away and they can't be found easily. I can sum it up for you if you want." Sam nodded and wrapped his arms around Gabriel's waist.

"Basically, upon the death of James Novak, I get 25% of the company, Lucifer gets 25%, the other three each get 16.6% and the remainder goes to charity. Oh and there's something about disinheriting grandchildren but I didn't pay much attention to that."

"Do you mind if I tell Charlie that?" Sam asked scenting Gabriel subtly and reaching for his phone, "she asked me for the gist."

Gabriel looked uncomfortable but gave the okay. He got up from Sam's lap and went into the kitchen for something to drink. Charlie already had the documents, given time she could have figured all that out. Hell, she probably already had, if she was that talented a hacker she needed to be smart. Gabriel shifted from side to side and took a sip of water before setting the glass on the counter. Patrilda (his heat) had yet to make an appearance but it was only a matter of time. She was unpredictable and ill-mannered. Thank God for Sam, his knight in shining armor. Gabriel looked over at the alpha and couldn't help but smile. Sam was texting rapidly his eyebrows furrowed in concentration, but he was undeniably handsome, his chestnut hair falling to his shoulders, intelligent hazel eyes with a warm depth that said playful yet honest. Gabriel sighed contently, his affection for the alpha was written plain as day on his face. A warm fuzzy feeling of contentment filled his heart, he loved Sam.

That thought caught in his brain and everything screeched to a halt. He loved Sam! Even with his heat subsided he wanted Sam there. He wanted to claim him, mate him, wake up every morning and see his face! This revelation caught in Gabriel's throat and tears welled up in his eyes. He hadn't felt this way since his ill-fated relationship with Kali. The memories of the sultry diva soured his scent like moldy pastries. Sam caught his scent and looked up concerned. Gabriel waved him away and slowly the alphas presence made him smile and cheered up the room again.

Gabriel pocketed his thoughts and sat back down at the table. He started tapping his fingers on the surface and humming a tune. He would play on his cell phone but undoubtedly it would be traced to his exact location and there was too much at stake to be caught so easily. Gabriel sighed, he needed a book or something, not having his phone was driving him insane.

Halfway through Gabriel's hummed rendition of Barbie Girl, Sam looked up from his phone and cleared his throat, "Charlie says she already knows about the percentages but wants to know about Missouri Mosley."

Gabriel's reality did a 180-degree turn for a moment, "what does the document say about her?"

"I'll have to search it," Sam said turning back to his laptop, "who is she anyway?"

Gabriel swallowed, "She was like a nanny or governess to the Novak kids and me," he fidgeted uncomfortably for a moment and reached into his pocket for his phone hoping to distract his hands, then he remembered he couldn't turn it on and put his phone on the table.

Sam searched the document for several minutes. Gabriel was uneasy and opened his laptop for a distraction. Loving Omega received another donation, $10,000, from an anonymous benefactor. This happened somewhat frequently, Gabriel wished he knew who was donating, he could thank them personally since they clearly didn't want to be known publicly. He still has several emails to go through from his safe house directors, but they could wait, probably just progress reports and forwarded expense report statements to keep him in the loop.

The persistent itching under his skin was growing ever intolerable, soon he would start leaking slick and craving knot like oxygen. Patrilda was riding on the horizon and Gabriel knew he couldn't escape her torture. He pushed his laptop away with a growl. Going into heat was such bullshit sometimes. He enjoyed the numerous couplings with Sam but being out of control of his body and mind was disconcerting and cumbersome.

"So get this," Sam said turning the laptop around for Gabriel to see, "Missouri Mosley, and her family, get the remainder of the inheritance, 0.2%. looks like it was changed after the original paperwork was completed."

Gabriel pulled Sam's laptop closer, he didn't remember hearing about the change but he was happy nonetheless. A nauseous feeling filled his stomach. After everything Missouri did for him, she deserves to be compensated, but it felt like too little too late.

"She must have been a super nanny to get 0.2% her entire family will be set for life, that's millions of dollars they'll receive," Sam remarked.

"It's more likely hush money to prevent her from going to the media," Gabriel sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, "she was an excellent nanny and managed the house with an iron fist. Then she..." Gabriel paused and looked down at his hands lost in a memory, the moldy cinnamon roll scent started to surround the omega.

Sam came around the table and put his hand on Gabriel's shoulder. The omega looked up at him with a sad glassy-eyed expression, "what happened, Gabe?"

 

**-15 YEARS AGO-**

Gabriel skidded to a halt and dove behind a corner in the East wing of Novak Manor, a red face and slightly chubby Castiel followed close behind.

"I don't know Gabriel, isn't Lucifer going to be really mad?" Castiel asked glancing back at Lucifer's bedroom door.

Gabriel rolled his eyes before taking Castiel's hand, "come on Cassie, you know the knot head is going to be back any minute celebrating his alphadom for the entire universe to see. I just wanna knock him down a peg or two. Let's go get popsicles." Gabriel took the servant's staircase down into the basement where the kitchen workers were bustling about. Entering the kitchen he opened the full-size freezer and handed Castiel a purple otter pop, "purple is your favorite right?"

Before Gabriel could grab his own popsicle a sturdy hand shut the freezer nearly pinching his fingers, "oh Hi Missouri! How's things?"

Missouri Mosley, a stern face beta female wearing a crisp perfect black uniform with a starched white apron glared at the teen and preteen, she scented the air and paused, "what have you boys been up to?"

Gabriel cowered in on himself, there was no point in lying to the beta, she ran the entire Novak household and would hear about it eventually, "I left Lucifer a surprise since he finally presented as an alpha."

Missouri almost smiled, "well we all knew that was going to happen," she said crossing her arms, "is there a mess for someone to clean up?"

"It depends on how he reacts, he might make a mess but we didn't, just a light-hearted prank." Gabriel said blowing off her concern, "I'd never make a mess of your household Missouri, you know that!"

"Tell that to the maids who have to clean your room." She said eyeing him suspiciously, "well I trust you Gabriel, but if you lied to me there will be consequences."

Gabriel gasped in fake shock, "I would never! We're like best friends! Where else would I hide when I'm supposed to be practicing cello?"

Missouri cracked a smile, "I spoil you rotten Gabriel, get your popsicle and get outta here."

Gabriel didn't have to be told twice, he threw the freezer opened grabbed the closest flavor and ran from the kitchen with Castiel on his heals.

"I don't know how you won her over," Castiel commented his tongue had turned the color of plums, "she doesn't let me get away with anything."

"It's because I'm always honest with her. I swear she's psychic." Gabriel said biting the top off his otter pop which was thankfully blue, the best flavor in his opinion.

Later that night Castiel heard his older brother explode and curse Gabriel's name before slamming multiple doors trying to find the golden-haired teen. He barged into Castiel's room unannounced, "Have you seen him?" Lucifer asked glaring at his little brother. Castiel blinked at him owlishly then shook his head no.

Lucifer stomped off and Castiel had to hold his breath to prevent himself from bursting out laughing.

 

**-PRESENT DAY-**

"Missouri was my friend," Gabriel began refusing to make eye contact, "she was like the grandmother I never had." He paused, "I only half lied to you before Sam, my birth name is Loki Odinson, but I officially became a Novak on my tenth birthday after my mother married James and they started the company. Missouri came to us after the company made industrial blockers for the Department of Defense, and the family became wealthy enough to employ staff."

"What happened to her?" Sam asked, his eyes never leaving the omega.

"I'm getting there, it's a long story..."

 

**-12 YEARS AGO-**********************************************************************************

Lucifer laid back on a dark leather sofa, Gabriel's head was in his lap, practically rubbing against his crotch. He pet the omega's hair subconsciously while a movie played in the background. They'd been drawn to each other ever since Lucifer presented but neither was really sure why.

The alpha was turning 19, and Gabriel was almost 16, due to present anytime. Lucifer dragged his fingers over Gabriel's arm and lightly tickled his side, which made the whiskey eyed man squirm.

"Knock it off Lucy, I'm trying to watch the movie."

Lucifer dug his fingers into Gabriel's side and started tickling him mercilessly. Gabriel rolled onto the floor and was quickly tackled by the larger man. Tears of laughter began to streak down Gabriel's face as he struggled to breathe and get free. The pair had an impromptu tickle fight on the floor. It was all in good fun, until Lucifer rolled Gabriel harshly onto his stomach and slotted his dick into the crack of his ass. Gabriel froze momentarily, breath caught in his throat, before probing hands tickled him more, and he writhed underneath the sandy-haired alpha.

"Lucy! Let me go!" Gabriel giggled elbowing Lucifer in the side. The alpha didn't relent, he was growing hard in his jeans pinning Gabriel down. Gabriel started scratched at everything he could reach, panic growing in his scent like burnt bread. Lucifer pinned his arms to his sides and a deep growl brewed up from his chest. Gabriel let out an involuntary whimper. He remained tense and determined, trying not to show any weakness, even though his heart was racing and he was starting to grow fearful.

"Lucifer, get off me!" Gabriel shouted. Lucifer ignored Gabriel's plea and scented him deeply crushing the smaller man underneath his frame.

Suddenly another set of hands was pulling on Lucifer's shoulders separating the pair. Snarling, Lucifer stared into Castiel's eyes, while Gabriel scrambled across the room and shrunk in on himself.

Several tense seconds passed before Lucifer came to his senses, "Oh my God, I'm so sorry Gabby," he took several deep breaths through his mouth and shook the cobwebs from his brain, "you smell amazing and I got carried away. Please forgive me."

Gabriel could still feel the ghosted gripe on his wrist but mustered up some faux confidence and brushed off the incident with a chuckle, "yeah you're fine Lucy. Just keep it in your pants, seriously. I know I'm a catch but come on, you're my brother."

"Ew!" Castiel said looking at his older brother, "is that what you were doing? Trying to mate him? Gross!"

"Shut up Castiel, nothing happened." Lucifer was stern when he was upset. The alpha sat back down on the sofa and looked at his brothers, "let's just forget it."

"Agreed," Gabriel said sitting on the sofa, he took the position on opposite end from Lucifer. An awkward silence filled the room before Gabriel suggested, "let's rewind the movie shall we?"

Castiel took the middle seat and focused on the movie, unaware of the tension blooming between his two older siblings.

 

  
************************************************************************************

**-PRESENT DAY-**

 

"That's just one example of me and Lucifer getting touchy-feely," Gabriel laughed weakly, "I played off of his alpha like a fiddle. He'd fetch me things, bring me meals, curl up like he was protecting me from the world," he sighed, "Three days later I went into my first heat, Missouri found me hiding in the walk-in refrigerator, terrified of Lucifer or any alphas in the house. She guarded me, gave me her taser and escorted me back to my room." Gabriel paused and his head drooped, tears welled up in his eyes, "Lucifer caught my scent and went crazy, screaming about how I was his mate, Missouri tried to stop him and he broke her arm and knocked her unconscious before tearing my bedroom door off the hinges." Gabriel shrunk in on himself, "I tased my brother and ran to call an ambulance. Missouri recovered but couldn't work for the family again." Gabriel wiped his eyes, "so now you know one of the Novak family secrets. How I led on my own brother and almost got a woman killed because of my stupid heat."

Sam pulled Gabriel off his chair and into a hug, "people make stupid mistakes when they're teenagers. What happened to Missouri wasn't your fault. From what you've told me Lucifer is to blame for not being able to control his actions." Sam made eye contact and Gabriel sniffed before wiping his eyes once more. Relief filled the omega that Sam wasn't disgusted by his past.

"Stupid heat is making me all emotional," Gabriel scoffed.

Sam chuckled and hugged Gabriel tighter. They fit together like puzzle pieces and neither was willing to let go for the longest time.

"You're sure you aren't disgusted with me?" Gabriel asked nuzzling into Sam's chest, "I'd understand if you wanted to take off." Gabriel subconsciously scented the alpha deeply. The combination of sandalwood and chocolate flooded his senses, and Patrilda picked that moment to rise up from the ashes. Gabriel whined softly and tilted his head to the side, slick started to accumulate and threatened to soak through his pants. Sam's chest rumbled as the scent of omega heat wafted to his nose. He turned his head and licked a trail up Gabriel's neck, his teeth ached to bite down on the pale expanse. It didn't help that Gabriel whimpered at that moment and somehow submitted further under Sam's ministrations.

Sam nibbled away at Gabriel and cupped his ass, pressing them together. Gabriel's pants were becoming drenched in slick and the most delicious noises escaped the omega.

Gabriel pulled away gently but Sam refused to let him go. "Let's take this upstairs," he said wiggling in Sam's grip.

"No, I'm gonna take you right here," Sam's gravel voice dripped with arousal as he hoisted Gabriel off his feet and went into the living room. He placed Gabriel on the couch and quickly slide off his slick soaked pants and boxers. Heat roared through Gabriel's skin which left him a panting mess of slick dripped hormones. He rolled over to present when Sam's strong fingers grabbed his hips with an almost bruising force.

"I need to see you," Sam said pushing Gabriel onto his back. Sam stood and removed his pants and boxers, his eyes darkened with lust and his teeth started to ache with the need to claim. Was his rut coming early? He wasn't due for several weeks but being around a potential mate in heat left his blood feeling hot and almost sticky with need. Inhaling Gabriel's musky aroused scent Sam closed his eyes and started panting.

"Something wrong?" Gabriel asked sitting up on his elbows.

"I think I'm going into rut."

Gabriel's eyes widened and he flushed slightly embarrassed. Sam's alpha considered him to be a potential mate, it was a compliment. A positively devilish smirk curl up his lips, "well then Samalamb I expect you'll want some of this..." Gabriel spread his legs and tilted his hips back exposing his dripping hole. Sam crowded the smaller man and stripped the shirt off his back. The creamy expanse of Gabriel's skin was marred with bruises and hickeys. Sam rumbled in his chest appreciating his handiwork.

Sam's rut took hold and he grabbed Gabriel's hips forcefully. He was about to slide into the willing omega when Gabriel scrunched up and closed his legs, "condom big guy we aren't mated yet."

Sam blinked and slide onto the floor. Gabriel blushed realizing what he just said.

"Is that something you'd consider?" Sam's rut waited patiently like a golden retriever being told to sit.

Gabriel shrunk in on himself embarrassed, _"I've been thinking about it this whole time,"_ he wanted to confess, but instead deflected, "why, were you considering it?"

Sam's alpha started bounding around with glee, but he knew his hormones were turned up to eleven and clouding his judgment, "I, uh, think we should probably wait until we're out of our cycles to discuss this."

Gabriel hid his disappointment with a confident looking smile and spread out on the sofa languidly, "well then come on _alpha_ , I'm waiting for you."

Sam growled and reached into his pants pocket, he tore the condom open with his teeth and slide it down his rut fueled almost achingly hard erection. He grabbed Gabriel's hips again and slide into the warm heat of his willing body.

Gabriel wrapped his legs around Sam and started sucking a deep bruise on his neck, where he hoped to one day leave a mating bite, he pulled off with a pop and whispered, "give it to me _alpha_."

Sam's rut was ringing in his ears as he began to move, _**bite, claim, mate, breed,**_ it chanted over and over. Sam looked down at Gabriel's warm golden eyes twisted with pleasure and started thrusting deeper looking for the omegas sweet spot. Gabriel's channel was looser than their previous couplings thanks to Sam's hand but it still felt amazing. He wished there wasn't a layer of latex between them but was quickly distracted from his thoughts when Gabriel's nails climbed underneath his shirt and clawed down his back, he gasped loudly and gave a sharp thrust.

Gabriel keened, "Yes! Right there, oh please Sam, I need your knot!" Gabriel's took hold of his cock and started tugging on the head, his precome assisting with the slide off his hand. Sam shifted back and started nailing his prostate mercilessly, "I'm gonna come, I'm gonna come!"

Three strokes later Gabriel threw his head back and groaned cumming on his fist. Sam relished the power he held over the omega and slowed his brutal pace to something slower but still firm and controlled.

Sam's knot was catching on Gabriel's rim but the omega was already overly sensitive, he didn't want to hurt him, especially after their fisting escapade in the shower. Sam's rut was howling at him to continue when he slowly slid out of the warm soft channel.

"No, Sam, you can knot me," Gabriel protested reaching for the alpha. Sam hesitated and took a deep breath Gabriel's scent of aroused heat was also filled with contentment and need. His rut made his cock ache inside the condom, begging him to remove it and perform his alpha duty.

"Please, Sam..." Gabriel still gripping his cock and exposed his thoroughly abused hole and slick coated thighs. Sam didn't need to be tempted anymore he lined up and sunk back in. Gabriel made sounds of encouragement and soon the alphas knot was catching again tugging at the entrance. Sam's mouth started watering, the desire to claim building like a crescendo. Gabriel whined underneath him panting hard as he tilted his head exposing the space between his neck and shoulder. As Sam's knot expanded he threw his head back and bite down on his fist, cumming harder than he had in recent memory.

Gabriel gasped as the sudden fullness and closed his eyes, arching his back slightly. He already came but it still felt amazing being stretched. A sense of contentment and warmth filled him and he purred underneath the alpha. Sam encompassed Gabriel on the couch, his alpha instinct at high alert for possible intruders and other dangers. Gabriel chuckled and reached onto the floor for a spare piece of clothing to clean up with, his hand and chest were starting to get sticky with his release and he didn't want to wipe it on Sam's shirt when his sweatpants were right there.

Sam growled and tucked Gabriel's arm back underneath him effectively shielding him from the outside world.

"Calm down alpha I'm fine, just trying to get the spunk off me before it gets crusty."

Sam shook his head snapping out of his hormones filled haze, "sorry Gabe got a little carried away there..."

"You're fine Sammy, I like seeing your alpha side," Gabriel said wiping his chest and hand clean, "Wanna watch Dr. Sexy?"

Sam rolled his eyes and reached for the remote on the coffee table, "sure, why not." They were stuck on the couch for at least 10, maybe 20 minutes before Sam's knot would deflate. Gabriel smiled and grabbed the remote from Sam's hand switching the TV to Netflix.

"Oh, I love this one! In this episode, Dr. Piccolo does surgery on a child with a rare genetic condition and she starts having symptoms of the same condition as she's convinced she's going to need surgery too but the blood work hasn't come back yet to confirm her diagnosis."

Sam snuggled down, trying not to crush the omega and looked over at the TV. He wasn't particularly interested in the show but tried to enjoy it for Gabriel's sake. How long are they going to be able to hide before Dean inevitably finds them and attempts to turn Gabriel in? Dean can't legally toss Gabriel in a car but he can inform Lucifer if their location and attempt to get the research back. They should really come forward and set the record straight for everyone involved. Sam knows Dean could really use the money, especially with his business burnt to the ground. Insurance will cover most of it, but this is Dean's livelihood, what about Charlie, Garth, Dean's other employees?

"I think we need to confront Dean," Sam says shifting on top of the knotted omega.

Gabriel pauses the show and looks up at the hazel eyed alpha, "but he'll turn me into my brother, take back the research, there's something deeper going on here Sam."

"I know, but we can use Dean's resources, see what's up with Lucifer."

"Will he really turn down what Lucifer offered to pay him?" Gabriel asked combing his fingers through Sam's hair, "how much is that research worth?"

"$250,000."

Gabriel coughed, "jees, I'd almost turn myself in for that much. I have money but nowhere near that."

"I don't think Dean will turn you in once we convince him Lucifer's up to something," Sam said standing up for his brother.

"That's not a risk I'm willing to take," Gabriel said moving away as far as he could from Sam, which wasn't far considering they were knotted together, "let's get more information on Lucifer then tackle informing Dean."

"We're stuck here for a few more days, maybe a week if I really am in rut, how are we gonna grab more information?"

"You said Dean has an IT expert right? Think she'll help us out behind her boss' back?"

Sam contemplated for a minute, Dean and Charlie were thick as thieves, but he knew about Charlie's charitable nature. Stealing from conservative super PACs and donating the funds to other organizations was an art form for her.

"She might help us, we can test the waters and see what she says," Sam cuddled into Gabriel and brushed some hair off the omega's forehead. The minutes passed quickly and soon Sam slid out of Gabriel's warm heat, tied off the condom and got up to toss it in the trash.

Gabriel stretched and used his shirt to wipe his slick coated legs. The couch underneath him was damp but it would clean up easy. He rolled onto his side and dropped his shirt on the ground, they needed to do laundry. Sam came back and tossed the afghan over the omega's still naked body, Gabriel smiled and curled up.

"Take a nap, Gabe," Sam picked up his boxers and slipped them on before grabbing his sweatpants. He kissed Gabriel on the forehead and retreated to the kitchen.

 _"Doctor, what's wrong with me?"_ A male alpha asked.

 _"Nothing is wrong with you, you just have the symptoms of Amor Verus."_ Doctor Sexy smiled as he made a notation on the man's chart and closed it, _"you've been exposed to your true mate."_

The alpha stared in disbelief before standing up quickly, _"I have to find them!"_ He ran from the room his hospital gown flapping in the breeze. The patient scented the air trying to find the trace of his true mate.

Doctor Sexy chuckled and placed the chart at the end of the bed. He walked to the window and stared down at the snowy expanse below, the camera panned out showing the entire hospital and the lonely doctor in a fifth story window. Cheerful music played as the patient half naked in the snow ran about trying to catch the scent. Doctor Sexy smiled and the scene faded to black.

"True mates..." Gabriel pondered to himself before sinking into the sweet abyss of sleep.

* * *

 

The pharmacist was sympathetic to Dean's plight and processed his prescription quickly. Dean twisted the child safety cap and swallowed the massive white pill that would delay his rut. Taking a drink of water Dean tucked the remaining pills into the white paper bag and looked around for Castiel. The dark-haired alpha was checking out at the front registers. As Dean approached Castiel tucked his purchases into his pocket. Dean took out his wallet and approached the cashier, she was a middle-aged alpha with short curly black hair, she looked up as Dean approached, "have you seen this guy around lately?"

The cashier looked over the photograph, it was the picture of Gabriel and Castiel that first caught Dean's attention. "Yeah that's Gabriel he runs the omega shelters in town, why is he okay?"

"I'm his brother," Castiel stepped forward, "we're looking for him, did he say where he was going?"

"Sorry, he was in a rush last time I saw him, he didn't stay to chat," she said handing the photograph back.

"If you see him can you have him call me?" Castiel asked removing a business card and handing it to her. She took it cautiously and put it in her pocket.

"Thank you for your time," Dean tucked the picture back into his wallet. Castiel nodded and followed Dean back outside to the van.

"Well that was a bust," Dean said with a huff as he sat down on the smokey van seat, "Guess we head over to Charlie and see what she found" Dean started the van and they quickly exited the pharmacy parking lot headed for the trailer and temporary home of Winchester Bounty Hunting.

"I know it's not much to look at," Dean said as they pulled up next to the trailer, "But trust me, we're a legit organization and we're gonna find your brother." Dean felt nervous like suddenly Castiel might not believe him and decide to take a cab back to the city.

"Your business burnt to the ground Dean, the fact that you have a location at all is impressive," Castiel said as he exited the van.

"Now, you're about to meet Charlie, she's a little intense, but she's amazing at her job." Dean explained walking in step with the other alpha, "Just smile and wave, she won't bite."

As they opened the door Charlie smiled brightly, "Hey Dean! I need to show you something, and hello! I'm Charlie, resident IT specialist, and BFF!"

Castiel was taken aback by her almost frantic words, "I'm Castiel, Gabriel's brother," he introduced himself awkwardly.

"How much coffee have you had kiddo?" Dean chuckled shutting the trailer door. He loved Charlie but sometimes she was like a gale force wind.

"Maybe a pot or two, I had Garth move everything so I could make it myself after he left." Charlie gestured to the coffee maker plugged in next to her laptop on the kitchen table, "but _good news everyone_! I've narrowed the locations of Gabriel's nest," Charlie turned the laptop toward them, the map has five pins all within a reasonable distance.

"That's my girl!" Dean said patting Charlie's shoulder. He slid into a kitchen chair and turned the laptop around, "what else did you find out?"

"Thanks, Charlie, great job Charlie," she grumbled crossing her arms, "just one weird thing," she glanced at Castiel, "your brother Lucifer has been tracking Gabriel, any idea why?"

"How do you know it was my brother?" Castiel asked, "what is he doing?" Castiel sat down next to Dean. The proximity of his crush made Dean flush slightly he tried to ignore it. The rut suppressant wasn't instantaneous. Castiel's scent of black coffee and sawdust was subtly tinted with something he didn't recognize, it irritated Dean's nose. He squirmed uncomfortably in his seat and cursed his rut, he needed the suppressants to kick in soon.

Charlie noticed Dean's discomfort but didn't comment, reaching over she grabbed her laptop and opened a few documents, then she turned it toward the two alphas, "Every restaurant, every bar, even Loving Omega charity events, Lucifer or this second card made out to Azazel Masters shows up. This has been going on for months, possibly years I didn't go back farther than I had to." Charlie looked at Castiel expectantly.

Castiel read over the documents and Charlie's highlighted notes, it was compelling evidence, undoubtedly Lucifer was stalking Gabriel, "I don't know," he said honestly, "they haven't been in touch in years since our parents divorced. Gabriel doesn't attend Novak family functions. I'm the only one he's close to."

Charlie furrowed her eyebrows and turned her laptop around, "I'll get to the bottom of this, nothing like a good mystery. What's the game plan Dean, are we headed home?"

Dean looked over at Castiel, blue eyes pierced him curiously and a faint smile curled up Dean's face, "do you want to spend the night with us Cas? Or should I drop you off at a hotel?"

Castiel paused and contemplated his options. He was comfortable with Dean, especially his near rut scent was drawing him in, plus he didn't have his own car to get around. "I'll stay with you if that's okay, then we can get an early start in the morning." Castiel smiled but it quickly faded, he furrowed his eyebrows contemplating his elder brother's actions. Gabriel and Lucifer had a falling out when Gabriel presented as an omega. Castiel wasn't home at the time but the ambulance, several police officers, and Gabriel's broken bedroom door painted a picture Castiel didn't want to consider. He never asked his brothers what happened but his parent's subsequent divorce and media cover-up left his imagination open to rather horrific possibilities. Lucifer following Gabriel around left a sinking feeling in his gut.

The trio packed up Charlie's things, locked the trailer and made their way to Dean's apartment. Charlie ordered Chinese food and propped her ankle up on a pillow, while Dean showed Castiel to the guest bedroom. It was a simple room, queen size bed, nightstand and dresser made of light-colored wood, the curtain was dark green like pine needles. It almost felt like a woodsy lodge. Castiel set his bag on the bed and thanked Dean for his hospitality. Dean left him alone to get settled and joined Charlie in the living room.

"Hey, Charlie have you heard from Sam?" Dean asked sitting next to the ginger beta.

"Just a couple of texts about the Novak documents, nothing I didn't already know. Apparently, his boyfriend's heat is crazy so he hasn't had much time for anything but sex, which is gross to think about and I'm sorry I said anything."

Castiel emerged from the guest room and Dean had to stop himself from gaping. His dark hair was tousled slightly like he's been running his fingers through it and Dean imagined dragging his fingers over his scalp, drawing the alpha into a kiss. He wore blue low slung cotton pajama pants and the same pale green t-shirt, "Bathroom?"

"Second door on the right," Charlie pointed. Castiel nodded and adjourned to the restroom. Dean followed his movements a predatory growl threatened to emerge from his lips when Charlie smacked the back of his head.

"Ow! What the fuck Charlie?"

"Oh sorry Dean, figured you'd want me to stop you before you ate our guest. What's wrong with you? You look like you're about to pounce on him." Charlie crossed her arms.

"Fuck Charlie," Dean ran his hands through his hair closed his eyes. He hated talking about this shit but he knew he could trust Charlie and she wouldn't be satisfied without a straight answer anyways, "my rut is due any day and I took some suppressants but they only help so much."

"And your hormones decided to attach to Castiel?" She was sympathetic but terribly nosey at the same time.

"Yeah," Dean sighed, "ever since I saw his picture I've been, I dunno, my alpha is like obsessed with him."

Charlie thought for a moment and started typing on her phone. The doorbell rang, once again freeing Dean from an uncomfortable situation, and he went to get their dinner. Soon containers of fried rice and egg drop soup covered the kitchen table. Charlie wheeled herself over, Dean joined her, and shortly thereafter Castiel emerged from the bathroom and slide into the chair across from Dean.

Charlie suggested a movie so they grabbed their takeout containers and sat on the couch. Charlie on one end her leg propped up on the coffee table. Castiel sat in the middle, his thigh was rubbing up against Dean's. Dean was tense and leaning as far away from the other alpha as possible.

Castiel looked around the apartment, it had a comfortable bachelor pad feel. A mixture of Sam and Dean's style was evident in the bookcases and various framed movie posters, "where are you sleeping tonight Charlie?" he asked.

Charlie looked over at Dean expectantly, he nodded, "I'm sharing a nest with Dean. After what happened I'm not really comfortable sleeping alone yet..."

Castiel placed a hand on her shoulder, "I know we've just met Charlie but if there's anything I can do let me know."

"Thanks, Cas," she smiled, "if the fire was connected to your brother somehow we may need your help."

"Do you think it was?"

Charlie paused, "I'm not really sure, Dean got the contact then a few hours later someone tried to kill me. But who knew about the contract? Unless Lucifer is playing some messed up version of the most dangerous game. . . "

"Did he give the contract to more than one person?" Castiel asked the movie forgotten in the background.

Dean shook his head, "Lucifer made a big deal about privacy and avoiding media attention. It seems unlikely he would have hired someone else. I still don't know why he hired us, not like he couldn't afford the best private investigators."

Charlie had thought if that, "But if Lucifer has been stalking Gabriel maybe he already used all the private investigators in the area and they wouldn't work for him again. You are really good at your job Dean, don't sell yourself short."

"I couldn't do it without you kiddo," Dean said smiling at his best friend. Charlie smiled.

"But why is Lucifer stalking Gabriel?" Castiel thought out loud. The trio sunk down into their thoughts, no one was paying attention to the movie. Charlie retrieved her bag and pulled out her laptop.

"The information Lucifer gave us makes more sense now. Originally I thought it odd that he had the locations of Loving Omega's safe houses but if he's been following Gabriel for months it makes sense. I wonder how long it's been going on."

"Wait he knows where the safe houses are?" Castiel looked over at Charlie.

"Yeah, Dean, grab the folder."

Dean hauled himself off the couch, grabbed the familiar manila envelope and handed it to Castiel.

"This is disconcerting," Castiel said flipping through the papers, "Lucifer shouldn't know about these places. I know about them because I helped Gabriel remodel them. They're supposed to be off the grid so the domestic abuse cases aren't tracked down by their alphas."

"I have a bad feeling about this," Charlie said doing a bad Han Solo impression, "I think this Azazel guy might be trying to find Gabriel too. I put a tracker on his credit card and he's nearby, staying at the Quality Inn by the airport."

Dean leaned over Castiel to look at Charlie's laptop, personal space forgotten he almost had to crawl into his lap to see the screen. Azazel was definitely in town, multiple transactions at nearby stores and fast food places. Now the question became do they search for Gabriel or the guy likely doing the same. Dean needed to find Gabriel first, get the research back, and collect his $250,000.

"What do you think Cas?" Dean asked sitting back down in his seat. The dark-haired alpha blinked slowly, he looked a little scent drunk. "Cas?" Dean looked him over slightly concerned. His face was flushed and his eyes were glassy and distant. Castiel shook his head, "I apologize, your rut pheromones are very pleasant Dean. I think we should do our best to track both Gabriel and this Azazel character. Charlie can update us on any changes while we go house to house searching."

Dean agreed and speared a bite of sweet and sour chicken. He chewed quietly and failed to notice that Castiel had stopped eating. The other alpha still scent drunk on rut pheromones was tense and stiff, almost ready to pounce. Dean finished his takeout and stood to clean up the mess. Bending over to pick up containers Dean thought he heard a quiet whine before he could process that thought Charlie's phone started ringing loudly the Doctor Who theme.

"Hello? Oh hey, Sam! Wait a second I'll put you on speaker phone."

Charlie removed the phone from her ear and set it on the table, "can you hear me?" said a familiar voice.

"Loud and clear Sammy," Dean said returning from the kitchen where he disposed of the takeout containers.

"So get this, I already told you the percentages for the Novak's and Missouri Mosley, but there's a clause in here disinheriting grandchildren"

"What does that mean?" Charlie asked.

"If Gabriel had a child and Gabriel died the child wouldn't get his 25% it would be split between the remaining siblings. Essentially the last Novak standing gets the entire company."

Everyone was silent for a moment, then Sam cleared his throat, "did you need anything else, Charlie?"

"No Sam, thank you, I appreciate it. I'll text you any questions"

"Havin' a good time Sammy? Eh, eh?" Dean asked with a grin.

You could hear the bitch face over the phone, "very mature Dean, I'll see you in a few days."

"Night Sammy.

"Night."

Charlie and Dean both looked to Castiel who was looking slightly uncomfortable with the latest revelation about his family, "who's Missouri Mosley?" Dean asked.

Charlie looked at Castiel, "She was our nanny and head of house when I was growing up," Castiel explained, "She left around the time Gabriel presented."

Charlie frowned, "why did she leave?"

"Something happened between Lucifer and Gabriel and I believe she was caught in the cross-fire."

Charlie looked like she was contemplating something and turned back to her laptop. Dean finished cleaning up with Castiel and they both felt exhausted afterward. It had been a long day and Dean was looking forward to sleeping in his own bed.

"I need to sleep kiddo, are you coming or joining me later?" Dean asked looking over Charlie's shoulder at the laptop's screen. She was looking up the donation records for Loving Omega.

"I have to research this more, I'll sneak in later," Charlie said typing furiously.

"Okay, goodnight," Dean yawned, "have a good sleep Cas."

Dean entered his bedroom and didn't hear if Castiel replied. Stripping down to his boxers Dean climbed into his king sized bed and closed his eyes. His suppressants were working, they had a game plan for tomorrow, the $250,000 was right there within his grasp, Dean smiled as he drifted off to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting this drunk - whoops. Night y'all. Beer is great. All mistakes are extra my fault.

_Dean knelt down and ran his hands up the corded muscles of Castiel thighs taking in the sight of his swelling cock. Castiel sucked in a breath as Dean leaned forward and kitten licked the slit._

_"So beautiful Dean," Castiel moaned clutching Dean's hair in his fist, "now suck me off."_

_Dean opened willingly and swallowed down Castiel's throbbing cock. The hot heavy weight on his tongue was pleasant. Castiel gasped as he thrust forward. Dean was filled with a sense of pride, he caused that reaction. Dean swirled his tongue around the head and caressed Castiel's balls gently, massaging his frenulum before swallowing him down again._

_Sliding into that warm, wet, heat Castiel quicken his pace and Dean relaxed his throat allowing for even deeper penetration. His thrusts started to lose rhythm as he became more debauched, "I'm gonna come, Dean, I'm gonna come!" Castiel released Dean's hair and tried to pull away. Dean having none of that grabbed Castiel's delicious hips and plunged him deeper._

_"Dean!" Castiel came with a shout._

"Dean!... Dean!... Dean!" Someone was saying his name. The vision of Castiel faded and was slowly replaced by a frantic red hair of his best friend, "get up Dean I found something!"

Dean groaned, he was achingly hard from his delicious dream. His scent was thick with arousal and his rut was beating on the inside of his skull. He desperately needed another suppressant. Dean glared at Charlie and grumbled, "this better be good Red."

"Trust me it is!" She fumbled slightly as she wheeled herself out of the bedroom.

Dean ran his hand over his face and looked down at his tented boxers, "don't get us in trouble," he hissed reaching down and squeezing the base of his cock, his knot had threatened to pop like a teenager. He took a deep breath and slowly willed his erection away.

Dean pulled on a pair of comfortable grey sweatpants and a plain white T-shirt. Glancing in the mirror he sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, he looked like hell, his rut made sleep awkwardly difficult. He slipped into his favorite robe and slippers before exiting his bedroom to see what Charlie found.

Charlie, looking for her canonization, already had coffee brewing when Dean arrived in the living room, "Sit down Dean this is important."

Dean sat down and looked longingly at the coffee maker. Charlie snapped her fingers in his face and turned her laptop toward him. Her screen had multiple windows open and showed various bank statements, an Excel spreadsheet, and several pins on a map.

"What am I looking at Charlie?"

Charlie leaned forward and grabbed a notebook flipping through the pages she pulled up a timeline she drew in pencil, "okay, so, this is Lucifer's strip club empire. Whenever Loving Omega gets a $10,000 donation at least one employee joins the club. For a shady organization, Lucifer is doing everything he can to make the business look legitimate."

"How do you know his business is shady?"

"It's too by the books, too clean, plus his strip clubs have a reputation in the city. If you want something illegal, drugs, sex, a hitman, you go to Purgatory or Hell's Belles. Besides, from what you've told me he's a creeper, no way there isn't something sketchy going on."

Dean got up to get a cup of coffee, he needed the caffeine to handle Charlie's excitement, "so, what all did you find?"

"I think Lucifer is using Loving Omega to farm new employees, the donations are like a finders fee. So someone inside Loving Omega is recruiting desperate people. But that's not the worst part. A few months later the employee of the strip club stops working there, the payroll changes and new employees are added."

"I dunno Charlie, could they be working there until they have enough to get a better job and just quit? What makes you think something is going on?" Dean took a sip of coffee.

"Have you been watching the news Dean? Omegas bodies showing up in alleys, arrests for prostitution on the rise, and this all ties back to Loving Omega and Lucifer, maybe even Gabriel. I just know it! What if Loving Omega isn't a charity but a grooming service for a some nefarious purpose?" Charlie was overly excited, her words coming out a mile a minute. This tangled web she uncovered had roots deep in the Novak family. The media scandal if this was brought to light would be enormous. It would ruin Loving Omega for sure. Maybe even tackle part of the pharmaceutical giant that was the Novak family empire.

Several questions ran through Dean's head as he enjoyed his coffee. Was Gabriel part of this scheme? Is that why Lucifer wanted him caught so badly? $250,000 is a lot of money to catch your brother. Why did Gabriel steal the Omega Scent Changers? But most of all, what would Castiel think when he learned this secret about his family. Assuming Charlie's findings were true, which Dean wasn't completely convinced.

Charlie started typing furiously, it was then that Dean noticed how tired his best friend looked, her hair was dull and messy, and she had dark circles under her eyes. Her black cherry scent was tinged with tiredness and an underlying current of satisfaction and excitement.

"Did you sleep on the couch last night?" Dean asked peering over his coffee cup.

"I didn't sleep. I was too busy. I found the trail, how all the pieces start to come together and I couldn't put it down."

"Kiddo you've got to sleep," Dean put down his coffee cup, "come on, I'll carry you to bed."

Charlie stifled a yawn, her eyelids were getting heavy as she closed her laptop.

Dean easily scooped up the beta and carried her to his bedroom. Her ankle was bothering her so Dean got her a pain pill and a glass of water. Once she was under the covers she yawned again, "Dean, find Gabriel, he's a missing piece, there's gotta be something there..."

Dean smiled, "sleep well kiddo we'll find him." Dean shut his bedroom door and looked around the living room, it was pretty tidy but evidence of Charlie's research was scattered around. Various pieces of paper with numbers and calculations, a word web, and crumpled up notes. Dean stacked the papers and tossed the garbage before refilling his coffee cup.

Halfway through his cup of coffee the guest bedroom door opened revealing a disheveled zombie that resembled Castiel. With a grunt, the dark chocolate haired alpha stumbled to the kitchen and opened cabinets looked for a mug. He found one and poured himself a cup of coffee, a purr rumbled through his chest.

"Not a morning person?" Dean asked a chuckle on his lips.

Castiel grunted a reply and meandered back to the guest room. Dean couldn't help it he laughed to himself. Castiel was adorable, all sleepy and messy in his pajamas.

Dean looked through Charlie's papers and found the list of five possible nest locations for Gabriel. It should be easy to start crossing them off, Dean thought to himself enjoying his coffee. He turned on the TV and flipped over to the news. If Charlie was right about the omegas going missing maybe they would report on it.

 

 

The news was less than helpful. Twenty minutes in Dean switched it off. He didn't care about the stock market or the upcoming city council special elections.

Dean got up and put this coffee cup in the dishwasher. He glanced over at the guest bedroom door. What was it about Castiel that made his alpha go crazy? He was undeniably attractive. His scent was pleasant but nothing extraordinary, just a standard, "hey I'm an alpha" sort of scent. Frowning Dean went to take a shower.

A white towel wrapped around his waist Dean stepped into the laundry room. Laziness for the win, Dean found a clean flannel shirt and blue jeans. He got dressed, tucked his phone in his pocket, and walked over to the guest room door. Might as well get an early start searching for Gabriel.

Dean knocked on the bedroom door when an acrid smell made him pause. It was like walking into a locker room that hadn't been cleaned after a sporting event. Dean gagged and pulled his T-shirt up over his nose.

He rapped his knuckles on the door, "Cas you okay in there?"

There was a momentary pause before Castiel opened the door, he was wearing a black t-shirt with vertical stripes and a pair of tight blue jeans, "Hello Dean, yes I'm fine."

Dean swallowed, memories of his dream making him flush slightly. His rut made its presence known by itching up Dean's spine and threatening an erection. Dean squashed it down cursed internally, he forgot to take his suppressant.

"I'm sorry about this," Castiel waved his hand trying to make the stretch dissipate, "I got some bad news from Balthazar. Turns out Gabriel destroyed some materials for the Alpha Scent Changers we were about to release to the public."

Dean pulled his T-shirt off his nose, the disgusting smell was slowly replaced but Castiel's own brand, black coffee, and sawdust.

Dean fished his coffee cup out of the dishwasher and poured himself more coffee. He found and quickly swallowed the massive rut suppressant then turned to Castiel, "Damn, that sucks, do you need to go back to the lab?"

"No, Balthazar can handle it. I need to find Gabriel," Castiel sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, messing it up. Dean imagined trailing his fingers down the other alpha's scalp, gripping it tight in a searing kiss, being the cause of his sex hair. He shook his head and scowled to himself, he needed his suppressants to kick in, now.

"We'll find him Cas," Dean said finishing his coffee, "let's get to work."

The two alphas looked over the possible nest locations and decided to start with Gabriel's omega shelters. There would be heat rooms there equipped to help the omega, they rationalized. Sliding into the loaner van, damn Dean missed his Baby, the pair swung through a drive-thru for breakfast. They ordered more coffee and egg sandwiches then drove to the first location on the list.

"3476 Elm Street," Dean said putting the van in park. The omega shelter was an impressive looking brown house. Probably five bedrooms if Dean had to guess, plus however many basement rooms you couldn't see.

"So what's the plan?" Castiel asked unbuckling his seat belt.

"We're gonna go knock on the door and see if anyone answers if they do, we can ask about Gabriel. I hope you don't mind playing the concerned brother card, that'll be the best way to get information."

"I can do that, I am concerned, and I need my research back. Unless he's using neutralizer we should be able to smell omega heat if someone opens the door."

"Fair point, let's go see if someone's home." Dean exited the van followed by Castiel. The two alphas walked up the wooden porch steps. The door was painted red and a fall harvest wreath hung from a hook in the center. The wreath said Loving Omega surrounded by fake pumpkins, ears of corns, brown, orange, and yellow ribbon. Dean rang the doorbell and waited, trying to make his scent calm and free of hostility.

A mousey looking omega in her late 40s with light brown hair opened the door, "Can I help you?"

Dean put on his best charming smile, "Hello ma'am I'm Dean Winchester and I'm trying to find Gabriel Novak have you seen him?"

"No I haven't seen him, when you find him can you tell him to call Sharon? I've been trying to reach him but his phone just goes to voicemail." The mousey omega stepped out onto the porch and shut the door behind her. The cooling temperatures of fall made her shiver slightly as she eyed the two alphas on her porch.

"Is everything all right Sharon?" Castiel asked, "I know this is a Loving Omega shelter location, I helped Gabriel remodel it. I'm his brother Castiel."

"Castiel, I think I remember you from when the shelter opened. Gabriel speaks fondly of you," Sharon said pulling her light sweater closer to her body, "why don't you two come inside and we can talk." Sharon opened the door and gestured the two alphas inside, "if you don't mind there are blockers there on the end table, we don't want anyone to panic with unfamiliar alpha scents."

Dean and Castiel applied the Novak branded blockers to their necks and wrists. Within seconds the alpha scents of black coffee and leather vanished and only the sweet calming scent of a wax warmer filled the hallway.

Sharon ushered the alphas into a small sitting room. "Would you like something to drink." The two alphas shook their heads. Sharon slumped down in an armchair and hugged her sweater closer around her body.

"What's going on Sharon?" Dean asked leaning forward and resting his elbows on his knees.

"We've had a lot of strange visitors lately," she explained, "they have promises of well-paying jobs in the city, they smell safe and honest, but I don't trust them. A couple girl's and one guy left and they haven't kept in contact." She paused, "I just hope they're all right..."

Dean's alpha instincts were off the charts, the suppressants he took were chilling his libido but didn't stop his other rut symptoms. "What did these visitors look like? Did they leave any information?" If he hadn't applied blockers his protective scent would have filled the room.

"I can show you, the shelter is full of security cameras," Sharon stood up from her chair and gestured for them to follow. They went down the hallway, through a simple kitchen, into the back porch that was converted into a small office.

"The cameras are motion activated and cover the front door, back door, and hallways. Gabriel wanted to make sure we were safe. We have sheltered some serious cases." Sharon clicked away on the desktop pulling up the footage of the latest visitor, "I managed to save the video of her visit, I sent it to Gabriel but he hasn't responded." Sharon clicked play.

A red-haired woman in a fitted dark dress rang the doorbell to the shelter, Dean didn't recognize her. She was smiling her red lipstick stood out against her alabaster skin, and she was cordial with the omega that answered the door. Sharon paused the video, "she said her name was Josie, she worked for a corporation that helped omegas in need, getting them jobs, homes, things like that. She was interested in young able-bodied omegas to go to the city with her. It sounded like a scam to me and when I was made aware of her presence I asked her to leave. But she sparked some kind of fire, and I haven't heard from Melody, Aaron, or Stephanie for over two weeks. We're just a shelter, we can't force anyone to stay, I warned them the best I could but..." Tears welled up in her eyes, "I'm worried about them."

Castiel walked next to her desk chair and patted her shoulder awkwardly in an attempt to comfort her, "there, there, we'll find Gabriel and get to the bottom of this. Maybe he asked this Josie to come by and offer her services?" He tried to sound reassuring, "you said you had more than one strange visitor?"

Sharon blinked back tears and wiped her eyes on her sleeves, "yeah, this one was weird, he was tall and muscular but he smelled sweet like an omega." Castiel tensed slightly, "I told Gabriel about him already. I saved the footage of his visit too." Sharon opened a folder on the computer and clicked on the video file. A brown haired man appeared on the screen, he had a wide nose and an eerie grin on his face, his eyes were strange, almost yellow in color. He was wearing a leather jacket and blue jeans, his hands tucked into his pockets. Castiel took a step back and crossed his arms his eyebrows furrowed. He vaguely recognized the man but couldn't place him.

"This man didn't give his name but asked about the shelter. We're one of the many branches of Loving Omega, this location isn't a secret safe house so I answered him. With everything that's happened now I'm not sure that was wise," Sharon paused the video on the man's face and printed the picture. An inkjet printer whirred to life and slowly the image emerged.

"Thank you for the info Sharon," Dean said pulling a business card out of his pocket, "give us a call if you hear from Gabriel all right?"

Sharon stood up from her seat and tucked the card in her sweater pocket without looking at it, "I will Dean and thank you," she gestured for the alphas to follow her. They headed back through the house toward the front door, "when you find him, have him call me." She opened the door for Castiel and Dean to step out.

"We will, thank you, Sharon," Castiel said before heading down the stairs. Dean glanced up at the security camera and looked down at the photo of the pale-eyed man. A nauseous feeling filled Dean's stomach, he shuddered quickly before folding the picture and tucking it into his coat pocket. Castiel was waiting by the van and Dean jogged to catch up.

Once inside the van, both alphas were lost in thought for a moment. Dean started the engine and the heater turned on automatically blowing warm air on the pair, "let's hit up the next location," Dean said taking out the map.

"Do you think something untoward is going on?" Castiel asked.

Dean crossed his arms, "I don't know, Charlie thinks so, Loving Omega keeps getting these donations and she thinks it's connected to Lucifer's strip clubs. Like the shelters aren't really shelters they're a farm for desperate omegas."

"Gabriel wouldn't do that," Castiel said adamantly, "Not after Kali."

"Kali?"

"Gabriel's first love, I don't know the whole story, just that she was abused. He made his charity in her name," Castiel explained.

Dean silently contemplated all the information. The connection between Loving Omega and the strip club was weak. Unless this Josie was a recruiter. But even then connecting the strip club to the omegas disappearing would require more resources than Dean had. Who was profiting from the donations? Unless Gabriel or someone was lining their pockets. Sooner or later an accountant would find out where the money was going so what then? Dean shook his head, "Let's check the rest of the nest locations we need to find your brother."

Dean put the van in drive and pulled out of his parking space.

The second location had a similar story, a red-haired woman came by looking for workers. One omega left with her, a young man named Samandriel, the caretaker gave Dean and Castiel his picture.

"Please let me know if you find him."

"We will ma'am," Dean said pocketing the picture. Castiel turned to leave.

Dean paused, "have you considered informing the police that he's missing?"

The caretaker scoffed, "they won't do anything, another omega missing, especially one that left his alpha? Pfffft you wonder why Gabriel opened so many shelters? The police don't do anything to help us, Gabriel is one of the few giving us a voice. Defending our rights." She sighed heavily and looked utterly discouraged, "please find him, I have a bad feeling."

Dean and Castiel climbed back into the van. Dean never really considered what it would be like to be an omega. Sam talked about a few court cases that he'd worked on, omegas fighting to get away from abusive alphas. But his typical bounty was alphas and betas, rarely an omega. The rusted rut fuelled cogs were working in Dean's brain.

"Being an omega must be hard," Dean suddenly said out loud.

"You're just now acknowledging this?"

"No man, I mean, I just never really sat down and thought about it. I guess."

"You guess? Seriously, Dean, omegas are treated like second-class citizens. In some places, they're considered property and can't vote, drive cars, or get a divorce. Even today in the United States of America alphas get away with horrific domestic abuse in the name of 'tradition'," Castiel did air quotes, "Not to mention the access to heat suppressants versus rut suppressants. Birth control only after multiple doctor's visits. It's ridiculous what omegas have to go through."

There was an awkward silence before Dean said, "I'm sorry Cas I'm an ignorant knot head about this stuff, especially today."

"You're forgiven Dean," Castiel sighed, "it's just miserable out there sometimes."

"For omegas yeah, so we need to be better alphas,"

"Agreed!" Castiel exclaimed quickly.

Dean pulled up to the third location and paused. The address was a nondescript grey building. It looked like an office park.

"This isn't right," Castiel said looking down at the paper, "even I didn't know about this place, do you think it's a shelter?"

"Seems kind of, sterile, for an omega shelter. Don't omegas like warm comfortable nests with lots of pillows and natural light?"

"Where are you getting your information on omegas?"

Dean blushed embarrassed, "what is that an inaccurate stereotype?"

Castiel chuckled, "every omega is different, some are like that yes, sort of like not every alpha is overly protective, likes football and drinking too much alcohol."

Dean couldn't think of an alpha who wasn't overly protective but didn't want to argue with Castiel any longer. Dean parked in the back of the lot, where the employees were designated to park. They exited the van and walked up to the boring building, it almost looked like a penitentiary without the guard towers and barbed wire fences. The glass front door was, locked, not surprisingly. There was an intercom on the side wall with a red 'in case of emergency' button and a small 'welcome' buzzer. Dean held down the buzzer for a few seconds and waited.

A deep female voice came over the speaker, "Can I help you?"

"Uh, we're here looking for Gabriel Novak, have you seen him?" Dean figured being honest was probably the best bet.

"Mr. Novak is not available at the moment, would you care to leave a message?"

"No thanks, any idea when he might be back?" Dean tucked his hands into his pockets, it was getting chilly outside.

"I'm sorry that information is privileged. Have a nice day, sir," the intercom clicked off.

"What do we do now?" Castiel asked looking at Dean expectantly.

Dean turned back toward the van, "Let's wait and see if anyone comes in our out so we can ask them about the building." They got back to the van and Dean opened the tailgate. Finally, it was time to use his equipment, this was like any other stakeout except no bad guy to toss in the back.

Dean handed Castiel binoculars and got out a listening device, it looked a little like a Star Trek weapon with a big cone on the end. Dean climbed back into the driver's seat. Now it was just a matter of time before someone left or someone went in.

 

 

 

This had to be the least busy, most boring building ever. At one point Dear drove around to see if it had another entrance, it didn't, just an emergency exit and what looked like ambulance bays.

"Is this a medical facility?" Castiel asked.

"Looks like a loading dock for an ambulance right?" Dean said as they drove by slowly.

Parking in the back of the lot again they waited. Eventually, someone had to go in or out, right?

A car entered the parking lot and parked nearby the loaner van. Dean and Castiel ducked down so they wouldn't be spotted. Castiel was not so secretly enjoying this part of the job, he grinned as he sat back up in the seat and trained his binoculars on a woman with blonde hair and pastel scrubs, talking on a cell phone. Dean rolled down the window, put on the headphones, and turned on the listening device, then aimed it in her direction. Castiel scooted closer so he could overhear the conversation as well.

"Yeah I'm working the late shift tonight I won't be home until late. Can you order some food for me?"  
"Sure Deb, whatever you want,"  
"Thanks, dear, hey I gotta go I'll text you,"

The blonde reached the glass entrance and pressed the buzzer. Shortly thereafter the door unlocked and she entered the building.

"Definitely a medical facility," Castiel said still watching the entrance. He was practically on Dean's lap as he bent over with the binoculars staring at the building. Dean thanked the blockers they put on earlier because Castiel didn't have a scent. Otherwise, Dean would be drooling all over the other alpha's warm body.

"Uh, Cas?"

"Yes, Dean?" Castiel didn't remove the binoculars or adjust his position.

"You mind maybe getting off me?"

Castiel snapped back to reality and scrambled away from Dean, "I'm sorry Dean I just got distracted," he blushed, "I feel like a spy and it's surprisingly fun to be on a stakeout."

"You're fine Cas I appreciate the company, stakeouts are usually pretty boring, but I've done hundreds of them. They lose their luster quickly when you're trapped in a car for 12 hours and have to piss like a racehorse."

Castiel paused, "Your job is more difficult than I imagined," he put down the binoculars, "so what's the plan?"

"We go to a restaurant and get some takeout, then deliver it to Deb. Once we get inside you can try to scent your brother and we can get some questions answered."

"Let's go," Castiel buckled his seat belt.

Dean found the nearest Chinese restaurant and ordered some take out. Sweet and sour pork in hand the duo walked up to the intercom and pressed the buzzer.

"Can I help you?" The same deep female voice asked.

Castiel responded, "yes, we have a delivery for Deb?"

The moment of truth was here and both alphas were tense, Dean trapped his foot while Castiel messed with the change in his pocket. If this didn't work they were screwed.

The door buzzed allowing them entry. Castiel opened it and Dean followed him inside. The inside of the building was just as boring as the outside. Beige walls, beige industrial floor tiles, simple wall sconces shined a muted light on the ceiling. It wasn't a hospital by any means but it was close.

They entered the main lobby and saw the receptionist staring at them. Her desk was behind thick glass and she spoke through a little metal speaker. She was a firm woman with short brown hair and blue eyes, "it takes two of you to deliver take out?"

"Please, my name is Castiel Novak and I'm searching for my brother Gabriel, he's been missing since Friday night."

The receptionist didn't appear to be moved by this confession, "hand me your identification Castiel." A small slot opened up and a mechanical tray appeared, like at a pharmacy drive-thru. Castiel took out his wallet and placed his ID in the tray, which retracted and soon the receptionist was looking it over.

"You may enter Castiel, but not your friend... And bring the food." Her voice was stern until she mentioned the food.

Castiel took the sweet and sour pork and walked over to the metal security doors. Dean sat down on a grey cloth sofa with a huff and watched as Castiel disappeared deeper into the building.

Dean pulled out his phone, no texts, no missed calls. He opened up a new message to Charlie.

_Dean: Hey Charlie, what's the word?_

A reply came almost instantly.

_Charlie: I'm still researching Loving Omega's connection to the strip club and the strip clubs connection to the missing omegas. You gonna be home anytime soon?_  
_Dean: we're gonna finish up here then we'll head home. Any dinner requests?_  
_Charlie: can I get an ETA maybe?_

  
Dean paused before texting back _._

  
_Dean: Y?_

  
It took Charlie longer to reply. Dean's eyebrows furrowed.

  
_Charlie: No reason just gonna take a shower and I'll be wheeling around naked too and from the bathroom don't need you checking out my sweet ass._

  
Dean laughed at the mental image _._

  
_Dean: maybe an hour? Probably a little longer. Food?_  
_Charlie: make something here? Takeout is making me mad sick bro_  
_Dean: okay I'll stop by the store, we can have soup and sandwiches or something._  
_Charlie: that sounds excellent handmaiden I thank you for your due diligence._  
_Dean: no trouble your majesty_

 

Dean tucked his phone into his pocket smiling, Charlie really was his best friend, after Sammy. Thoughts of the fire and her attempted murder soured his scent. He'd never forgive himself if anything happened to Charlie because of their business. Shaking away the thoughts of Charlie's death, Dean glanced around the room. Beige, beige, and more beige except a bowl of fruit print hung on the wall behind his head. It was unremarkable except the brown picture frame had no glass which Dean thought was strange.

Dean, bored, got up and made his way over to the receptionist, "so what is this place," Dean looked around her desk for a name placard, "...Connie," and he gave her a charming smile.

Connie looked up at Dean with a, _are you seriously trying to get information out of me_ , look, and cleared her throat.

"We are a subsidiary of Loving Omega: Kali's Institute."

Well, that confirmed one thought Dean had now onto the next, "you handle the really tough cases here right?"

"Mr...?  
"Winchester"  
"Mr. Winchester, do you honestly believe, if that were the case, I would be at liberty to tell random alphas such information?"

Dean took a step back embarrassed, "well hey you let Cas in."

"Castiel Novak is on an approved guest list handled by Mr. Novak, of course, he's allowed to come in."

As if speaking his name summoned him Castiel exited through the security doors and walked quickly toward Dean, "we need to leave, now!" He hissed quietly.

"See yah around Connie," Dean said leaving the lobby and exiting the building. Castiel was almost running through the parking lot but Dean caught up with him, "what did you do Cas?"

"I destroyed my brother's office," Castiel said speed walking toward the van.

"What? Why?" Dean asked unlocking the monstrosity of a van and climbing into the driver's seat.

"Gabriel left this note," Castiel said fishing it out of his pocket. It said 'nice try baby bro!' with a picture of a winking cartoon penis.

Dean almost chuckled but the look in Castiel's eyes was anything but amused. They left the parking lot and Dean headed back toward his neighborhood. His stomach growled or he would have forgotten to get groceries for dinner.

"Let's get some dinner food," Dean said pulling into the parking lot of a large chain grocery store. Castiel was still frustrated, the blockers they applied early had started to wear off and the scent of pissed off alpha radiated from the shorter man.

"Hey, calm down," Dean lightly tapped Castiel's shoulder, "we got this. Gabriel can't hide forever."

"You're right Dean," Castiel sighed, "I guess I feel betrayed by my brother, this feels like one of his practical jokes."

Exiting the van Dean asked, "What all did he steal Cas, I never asked."

"Every product sample in the lab, several hundred vials and all the resource material including the computer files on every hard drive."

Dean paused as they entered the grocery store, something wasn't right, "How long would that take?"

"Several hours," Castiel grabbed a shopping cart resigned to the fact that his brother was a dick and probably did this entire scheme as a joke or some sort of twisted revenge on Lucifer or his father. He thought Gabriel wouldn't do something like this to him. They were still friends despite their completely different tastes, Castiel too stiff (though he was working on it) and Gabriel sometimes too loose. They entered the grocery store and headed toward the produce.

"Cas, He was in the lab for maybe five minutes didn't you watch the tape?"

Castiel's eyes widened, "no, Lucifer just showed me the screenshot of Gabriel's face entering the lab and one of him flipping off the camera."

"Then he must have had help, someone from the lab that wouldn't arouse suspicion."

"It could be anybody we have a lot of employees the lab isn't exactly small." Castiel picked up some salad mix and put it in the cart.

"Who has the most access?" Dean asked trying not to grimace at the thought of eating rabbit food.

"I do, followed by Balthazar," Castiel paused. His fists tightened around the shopping cart, rage-filled scent growing stronger. People stopped to look at him as they walked by wondering why that alpha was so mad at the broccoli.

Dean placed his hands on Castiel's shoulders, "Cas, Earth to Cas, you gonna be okay?"

"Can I have keys to the van?" Castiel asked suddenly, "I have a phone call to make, in private."

Dean pulled the keys out of his pocket and handed them to the alpha, "get some fruit and potatoes, I'll meet you in the van," and with that Castiel exited the grocery store, people darting left and right to get out of his way.

Once the smoke cleared an elderly female beta approached Dean, "Are you okay young man?"

"Y-yes," Dean studdered, "just processing some information. Let me get out of your way."

"It's no trouble young man, and don't fret, mates fight all the time not that anyone ever tells you that part when you're young." She picked up a bundle of carrots and placed them in her cart, "he'll come around."

"He's not..." But Dean didn't bother to finish that sentence. It wasn't anyone's business what Castiel was in him. He considered them friends, not even friends with benefits, why did this lady think they were mated?

The elderly beta turned to leave then whispered back, "the makeup sex is always worth it." Dean blushed and stammered slightly as she pushed her cart away. What a strange woman.

Dean got the fruit and potatoes, then headed over to the meat counter for steak. He had no idea how long Castiel's phone call would last so Dean didn't rush. He grabbed some alfredo sauce and noodles. When he turned down the candy aisle, his jaw hit the floor.

Wearing what could only be described as a man bun was his little brother. Sam was distracted, contemplating the large selection of candy so Dean pushed his cart slowly and crept up on him. He had to get a picture for posterity and future blackmail.

"Surprise!" Dean said snapping the photo.

Sam blinked and reached for Dean's phone, "Dammit Dean! Give me your phone!"

"No can do Sammy, I'm sending this one to everybody!" Dean opened up a group chat message as Sam struggled to get the phone away from him.

Sam stopped struggling and gave Dean the biggest puppy dog eyes he could muster, "Come on Dean, please..."

Dean looked up and sighed before deleting the group message. No way was he deleting the picture though that was blackmail gold.

"Whatcha doing here Sammy, you smell like you got into a fight with a cinnamon roll."

Sam rolled his eyes, "I'm buying apology candy Dean, I just can't decide what to get."

"Always get a mixed bag of chocolate, I taught you that, that way at least one of them is definitely their favorite," Dean grabbed the massive bag of chocolate off the bottom shelf and thrust it into Sam's arms.

Sam took it with an oomph and sighed, "Thanks, jerk, I think I left my brain in my knot."

"You're welcome, bitch, now go take care of that omega" Dean smacked his brother on the back. Sam winced and Dean went into big brother mode, "you okay Sammy?"

"Yeah, it was just a hell of a fight, my shoulder is sore. Don't worry about it. I'll see you later Dean."

Dean watched as Sam headed toward the registers candy in hand. Must have been a hell of a fight if Sam's shoulder was that sore. He finished shopping and pushed the cart toward the van. He popped the tailgate and was immediately engulfed in an array of scents, confusion, anger, betrayal, but most prominently hurt. Castiel got out to assist with the groceries and Dean couldn't help but notice his eyes were a little red-rimmed.

"Hey Cas," Dean said tentatively, "you okay?"

"I'm fine Dean, Balthazar admitted to helping Gabriel steal everything. He was told it was going to be a practical joke and Gabriel was going to put all of my research in my office instead of the lab to quote, "try to get that stick out of his ass" unquote. I'm just frustrated, my research has been culminating for years and in an instant, it's gone. I'm lost. It's been my every day, I basically thought of nothing else. I'm empty."

"Hey, come here," Dean pulled Castiel into a hug. It was their first time touching so completely and Dean thought it felt right. They scented each other, Castiel took a deep breath and sighed contently, Dean took a deep breath and something annoying irritated his nose.

He pushed away from Castiel and sneezed, holding up his finger to say 'wait there's always two', and sneezed again.

"Are you alright Dean?"

"Yeah man just something weird in your scent, it tickled." Castiel blushed. Dean wiped his hands down his face, "let's get home, we have a stir-crazy Charlie to feed."

 

* * *

 

 

Sam drove to Gabriel's from the grocery store, his bag of apology candy in the passenger seat. He hoped the omega had a chance to cool off from their fight. The abhorrent stench of Gabriel's anger still clung to him like a pair of nylons. The cashier at the grocery store was sympathetic, giving Sam the, "they'll get over it, it's gonna be okay," speech. Sam just awkwardly nodded and left quickly.

The porch light was on when Sam pulled up to Gabriel's house, that had to be a good sign right? He cut the engine and jogged to the front door, the sun was setting and it was getting colder outside.

"Gabe, it's me, I bought candy," Sam said knocking briskly on the door.

No answer.

Sam turned the doorknob and entered, "Gabe?"

A cold desolate silence greeted him.


	11. Chapter 11

Sam's alpha started to get concerned. His mate wasn't here. _His mate?_ Sam shook his head but his alpha was insistent. Where was his mate? He scented the air and nothing seemed amiss, but the lack of Gabriel's scent put a sense of urgency in his feet. He climbed the stairs hastily and ran to the master bedroom. Throwing open the door he sucked in a quick breath. The room was in disarray. A suitcase was pried open on the dresser it was filled with various sex toys and an almost ridiculous number of colorful condoms. The bed was pushed up against the wall, covered with blankets, pillows, and all of Sam's clothing. Gabriel must have completely entered the nesting phase of his heat while Sam was away. The door to the master bathroom was closed. Sam didn't hear anything inside.

His heart jumped into his throat. Panicked he threw the door open.

The scent of cloying arousal and distress spurred him into action, "alpha...?" Gabriel said softly from the bathtub. Sam ran to the edge of the tub and felt Gabriel's forehead. His tub was full of cold water but even so, Gabriel's temperature was too high. Sam scrambled back into the bedroom. He grabbed a purple rubber knot from the open suitcase and dashed back to his omega. When omegas were knotted their heat subsided and their temperature decreased. His inner alpha was somewhat displeased they weren't knotting Gabriel, but Sam quickly shoved that thought away, Gabriel needed relief now.

"Gabriel, I'm going to put a fake knot in you okay?" Sam tried not to panic and keep his scent neutral but Gabriel's skin was so flushed Sam couldn't help but worry.

Gabriel nodded weakly and rolled onto his side, attempting to present. Sam blessed his alpha strength as he lifted the omega's body into position. Slick was dripping out of him almost steadily so inserting the fake knot took very little effort. Sam coated it in slick and pushed it gently but quickly into the omega's hole. When it locked in place Gabriel arched his back, gasped, and came in the water.

Movies only showed the glamorous parts of heat and rut Sam thought as he opened the cabinet and grabbed some towels.

The fake knot locked in place Gabriel was already starting to improve, "Sam?" He said closing his eyes, "Sam, my body..."

"You don't need to explain," Sam said kneeling down on the tile, "do you wanna get out of there?"

Gabriel nodded weakly and tried slowly to stand up. Sam pulled the tub's plug and quickly assisted the weakened omega. His alpha was screaming at him to protect his mate, so he wrapped him neatly in a towel, scooped him up bridal style and walked him to the makeshift nest. Every scrap of clothing Sam brought over was placed on the bed, filling the nest with his scent. Sam placed Gabriel in the center of his nest and quickly took off his shirt and sweatpants.

"Bow Chicka whoa whoa," Gabriel said weakly with a soft smile.

Sam climbed into bed and immediately wrapped himself around his omega. Skin to skin contact helps reduce heat symptoms. Gabriel curled up on his chest and scented him deeply. Sam just smiled and started stroking the damp golden locks on the back of Gabriel's head.

"Why didn't you call me?" Sam asked petting Gabriel's hair affectionately.

"My phone is being traced," Gabriel said weakly, "I've managed solo before. Thought I could do it again. Did you talk to Charlie?"

"Sshhh," Sam squeezed him tightly, "you scared me, Gabe, we can talk about everything later."

"I told you Patrilda was a bitch," Gabriel yawned and started to drift off completely. His temperature was out of dangerous territory. Sam's absence must have kicked his heat into high gear to cause that kind of reaction. Gabriel's omega must consider Sam to be his mate. Unless Gabriel's heat was just that intense. Sam just held Gabriel while he slept, smiling to himself. He was so lucky to have his omega safe and sound. His alpha was finally under control, Gabriel was safe now, and Sam was here. A rumbling brewed in Sam's chest at the thought of claiming the sleeping man someday.

Time passed quickly holding his omega, but when Sam thought back to their fight, his scent soured. Gabriel shifted in his sleep the smell making him uncomfortable. Sam gently moved Gabriel off his chest and into the nest, he draped a purple comforter over his sleeping form. Gabriel shifted in his sleep and grabbed one of Sam's shirts. Surrounded by his alpha's scent, he passed out in a happy omega coma. Sam slipped on a pair of track pants and a red flannel. He slowly crept out of the room, leaving the door ajar, and made his way down the stairs.

The bag of candy greeted him at the front door. Sam hoped his apology candy would do its job and Gabriel forgave him. Entering the kitchen he noted that Gabriel cleaned up the smashed plate and sighed at the dent in the drywall. He'd buy everything to patch it the next time he left, he thought running his fingers over the indent. Sam thought back to their fight as he opened his laptop and checked his email.

 

SEVERAL HOURS EARLIER

 

Sam left Gabriel sleeping on the couch and pulled out his phone. Charlie answered on the third ring.

"Hey, Sam, what's up?"

"Hey Charlie, how's the Novak case going?" Sam asked quietly trying not to wake Gabriel. Doctor Sexy played softly in the background.

"Pretty good, Cas and Dean are out searching possible nest locations. I'm regulated to desk duty for the foreseeable future. But this case is bigger then it seems. I have a feeling something is going on."

"What do you have so far?"

Charlie paused, "why do you ask? Is the sex so boring you're helping Dean do his job?"

"I'm just curious, those papers you sent me were kind of interesting and considering the huge reward, and the fire, you know," Sam rubbed the back of his neck, "I wanna help."

"That's great! But aren't you busy with your boyfriend's heat?"

"He's napping right now, I have time."

Charlie paused, "There's really not much you can do without coming home and I doubt your boyfriend wants to move. Can you look over the financial documents for this strip club? I'm interested in the $10,000 transactions written off as charitable donations."

"I'm not an accountant but I took an accounting class at Sanford, sure email them to me."

"And can you ask Gabriel about the $10,000 donations to Loving Omega?"

"Yeah, I'll ask when he wakes up..." Sam paused, _fuck fuck fuck_ **Fuck** **FUCK!** "Wait, who?" Sam tried to backpedal unsuccessfully.

"Ah ha!" Charlie shouted, "I knew it! Go Charlie is your birthday! Gonna drink Bacardi like it's your birthday!!" Charlie did a victory dance.

"Please," Sam pleaded trying not to panic, "please don't tell Dean."

Charlie was silent for a moment, "I won't, but I definitely need to talk to Gabriel," she paused, "Hey Sam, you don't think Gabriel is grooming omega's for human trafficking do you?"

Sam looked at the sleeping form of his boyfriend, he was almost angelic on the plush sofa, blanket wrapped around his shoulders, "no, I don't think he could do something like that," Sam walked back into the kitchen, "Why do you ask?"

"Just looking over the strip club's records. New employees going on then off the books a few months later. It seems fishy. Too many almost to the day, three month employment periods. A few of these employees that I could track down seemed to vanish after they stopped working at Purgatory or Hell's Belles. I haven't had time to search for all of them but it seems too, mechanical. Does that make sense?"

Sam frowned but didn't know what to make of Charlie's information.

"Anyways, how much longer is he in heat?" Charlie was typing in the background.

"No idea, a couple of days," Sam paused, was he in rut? Then they'd be stuck for at least a week. He felt calm now but he also just copulated. . . He could pick up some suppressants just in case.

"Dammit!" Charlie cursed, "I can't stall Dean that long... You might have to come clean."

"I'll do what I can to convince him, but he's nervous, untrusting of everyone except me it seems." Sam sighed resigned.

"See what you can do, I'll send over the documents, uh, have a good heat? Is that what someone says in this situation?"

"I will, again, please don't tell Dean. He'll overreact and just see dollar signs unless we convince him otherwise."

"You're right," Charlie paused, "you don't think Dean will turn him in do you?"

"I really don't know Charlie, it's an awful lot of money. If we have a compelling enough argument maybe not. What about this Castiel guy?"

"I honestly don't know much about him except he's Gabriel's brother and the Omega Scent Changers are his project. He's pissed at Gabriel that's for sure."

"All right Charlie, I'll try to convince Gabriel to meet Dean. Keep me posted okay?"

"I will, thanks Sam."

They said their goodbyes and hung up. Sam sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. This was going to be hard, Gabriel not trusting Dean. Dean definitely needing the money. What was he going to do?

Sam turned back toward the living room and jumped. Gabriel was standing there naked, wrapped in the Afghan from the couch. An overwhelming acrid smokey scent filled the room, Gabriel was furious.

"Test the waters huh?" Gabriel said tying the afghan around his body like a tunic. He marched to the kitchen and started angrily cleaning, his omega nesting instincts were off the charts despite his anger. He started emptying the dishwasher violently slamming plates, bowls, and cups into their cupboards, "you call telling Charlie were together testing the waters?!"

Gabriel's scent was so acrid Sam's eyes were almost watering. Gabriel was seething, clenched fists, locked jaw, eyes closed.

"How could you!" Gabriel screamed suddenly throwing a heavy stoneware plate, at Sam's head. Sam dodged and the dish collided with the wall and fell onto the hardwood floor shattering.

Sam raised his arms to shield his face looking out for flying dishes while still trying to placate the raging omega, "okay, let's calm down and talk about this like adults."

"Like adults?! Fuck you, Sam! You said you weren't going to turn me in! I told you I didn't trust anyone else and you told Charlie we were together!"

Sam stammered trying to explain.

Gabriel's hormones were making him increasingly irrational, "Now I need to find a new nest in the middle of my heat! What did you tell her huh?" Gabriel was in Sam's face posturing, angry and wide-eyed with fury.

Sam shrunk back, this wasn't the time to go all alpha and demand submission, "I didn't tell her anything! She figured it out!"

"Bullshit!" Gabriel screamed, "get out of my house Sam! I need to pack!"

"Gabriel please..."

"I said get out!" Gabriel reeled back and punched Sam in the shoulder. Sam winced on impact.

Gabriel looked momentarily stunned that he hit Sam, then he scowled quickly and marched out of the room, "don't let the door hit yah in the ass on the way out!" he shouted as he disappeared upstairs.

 

 

PRESENT

Sam went through his emails from Charlie until his stomach rumbled. It was early evening and he was starving. Man cannot live on sex alone. He got up and opened Gabriel's fridge. It was almost bursting with food. Sam grabbed some lunch meat, cheese, mustard and mayonnaise and started constructing two sandwiches. Gabriel would need to eat to regain his strength. His inner alpha enjoyed providing food for his omega but was a little disappointed he didn't get to hunt down a wildebeest with his bare hands. Alphas were strange when their ruts were approaching.

Sam paused, fuck, he needed to call his mom and get a prescription.

Sam pulled out his phone and dialed his parent's house.

"Hello?" A gruff male voice answered.

"Hey Dad, can you get Mom?"

"Sure son. Mary! it's Sam."

There was a brief pause before Mary picked up.

"Hey sweetheart, what's going on?"

"Hey, Mom can you prescribe me some suppressants?"

Mary chuckled, "sure dear, you and your brother," Mary shook her head, "just know it's gonna can get worse the more you delay it."

"Yeah I know Mom, I just need to focus on some things for the next few days."

"I'll call it in right away to the pharmacy next to my clinic, I know they have it in stock."

It was a bit of a drive but Sam needed it, "awesome thanks, Mom, hey I gotta go I'll talk to you later."

"Bye dear."

Sam hung up and took a bite of his sandwich before going back to his emails from Charlie. There were several PDF files, donations to Loving Omega for $10,000 at the same time the strip club wrote off a charitable donation for the same amount.

Why would a strip club donate to an omega shelter? Charlie's hypothesized it was for groomed omegas, but could that be proven? Were omegas missing from the shelter? It wasn't likely to be just a coincidence was it. . .

Sam closed his laptop and shook his head. Gabriel wasn't part of some scheme, was he? No, Sam didn't think so. But the paper trail looked suspicious if nothing else. Sam grabbed the sandwich he made for Gabriel and took it upstairs.

The smell of content omega filled the entire second floor. He entered the master bedroom and smiled. Gabriel was still curled up under the purple comforter clutching onto Sam's T-shirt.

Sam sat down on the bed, "Gabe... Gabriel... I need you to wake up."

Gabriel groaned and blinked slowly, "Hey Sam," Gabriel eyed the sandwich, "is that for me?"

Sam passed over the sandwich and Gabriel took a bite, he threw his head back and moaned loudly, "Damn Sammy, you make a mean sandwich. I'm gonna call you Samwich from now on."

Sam smiled but quickly got serious, "I need to ask you something."

Gabriel swallowed, "uh oh, what's up?"

"I'm sure you know about Loving Omega getting $10,000 donations right?"

"Yeah, we get them occasionally, no one ever takes credit for them. Why do you ask?"

San hesitated, he didn't know how Gabriel would react to the news, "it looks like they might be coming from Lucifer's strip clubs."

Gabriel blinked, "what? Why would my brother do that?"

Sam told Gabriel about Charlie's theory, that Loving Omega was a grooming service for Lucifer's strip clubs. That the club was paying for new talent and how the omegas stopped working there and seemed to vanish. Gabriel paled, set down his sandwich and threw off the comforter.

"I need my laptop," Gabriel said trying to get out of bed. Sam stood up.

"Let me get it."

Gabriel sat back down and ran his hands over his face. What was Lucifer doing? Were the omegas really in danger? Gabriel's chest started to heave, his heart rate increased and his hands were tingly. He was having a panic attack.

The scent of distress caught Sam's nose and he ran back to the master bedroom laptop in hand, "Gabriel are you okay?"

Gabriel ignored Sam's question and grabbed at the laptop. His unread emails from the shelter directors were in bold. Clicking on them Gabriel's heart was in his throat.

 

 _From: Sjohnson@LOKI.org_  
_To: Loki@LOKI.org_

_Gabriel, we had two strange visitors recently I need to ask you about. Did you send a recruiter? Melody, Aaron, and Stephanie left after her. I've attached pictures from the security cameras, do you recognize them?_

_Please give me a call. I'm worried about them._  
_-Sharon Johnson_

 

Tension rising Gabriel opened the attached files, he didn't recognize the red-haired woman. But when a man with pale eyes showed up on the screen Gabriel started to tear up, and the contents of his stomach threatened to make an appearance.

"Oh my God, Sam, it's all true, Lucifer is stealing my omegas," a sob rattled Gabriel's chest and he covered his eyes, "why!" Gabriel cried, "why is he doing this to me?"

Sam clutched Gabriel as he sobbed. His alpha was panicking, he had to fix this, his omega was in despair, "It's gonna be okay Gabe, we'll fix this."

Gabriel cried in frustration and anger for several minutes, before he sniffled and looked up at the alpha, "what are we gonna do?"

"Let's meet up with Charlie and get everyone on the same page," Sam said kissing Gabriel's head.

Gabriel nodded weakly and scented Sam. The rubber knot was dampening his heat but it was going to return. Gabriel reached back and carefully removed the fake knot, he looked at it and sighed. Three more days, hopefully, his heat would slow down some, and he'd stop being an emotional mess.

A wave of depression crested over Gabriel. Why was Lucifer doing this? It was Kali all over again. Did Lucifer not get enough revenge taking her away from him? Memories of Kali soured his scent further. Sam rubbed his back offering whatever comfort he could.

"I'm gonna shower," Gabriel said standing up slowly. It was the last thing he wanted to do but he needed to feel clean.

"I'll call Charlie and see what's going on," Sam said walking out of the bedroom.

Gabriel got into the shower and turned the water to a brutal temperature, almost hot enough to burn. He got in and scrubbed his body with soap. Lucifer was such a bastard. A cruel heartless asshole that deserves to have his knot chopped off. Gabriel scrubbed his hair furiously, the cookie dough scented shampoo did nothing to calm his mood. He was livid and determined to stop whatever his brother was doing.

Getting out of the shower Gabriel's body was bright pink. He dried off and found some clean clothes on the dresser. Fuck Lucifer, he wasn't going to ruin anything else in Gabriel's life.

He found Sam in the living room on his cell phone. The scent of possessive alpha filled the air and Gabriel's omega preened a little. Sam wanted him. When that scent turned to anger Gabriel paused on the stairs and listened.

"Thanks for letting me know Charlie, when they leave tomorrow we'll come over just text me. Talk to you later." Sam hung up and turned around to go upstairs.

Gabriel emerged, "everything okay Sam?"

"Yeah, come here," Sam wrapped Gabriel in his arms and marked him with his scent. When his alpha was satisfied Sam pulled back and looked Gabriel in the eye, "I'm going to keep you safe."

"Safe? Safe from what?"

"Charlie thinks Lucifer might be stalking you," Sam said with a growl.

Gabriel's eyes widened in disbelief then turned to fury, "what the actual fuck!" Gabriel wanted to smash something. Sam clutched him tight and the alpha's protective scent calmed him down.

"You aren't leaving my sight," Sam whispered into Gabriel's hair squeezing him into his chest.

"Thank you alpha," Gabriel whispered seriously. A feeling of dread filled his stomach and he tried not to have a panic attack. Lucifer had a lot of money and influence. Gabriel glanced out the window and paused. What if someone was watching them now? He whined softly and tried to bury himself in his alpha's sturdy chest.

"I need to go get some rut suppressants, are you okay to leave the house?"

"Yes, we should stock up on candy too," Gabriel said with a smile.

"Actually...," Sam went into the kitchen and retrieved his apology candy.

"OMG, I love you!" Gabriel grabbed the bag of chocolate and tore it open. He ripped the wrapper off a Reese's Peanut Butter Cup and ate it in one bite. Swallowing the chocolate he paused, _oh shit_ , he just said he loved Sam for the first time.

"I, uh," he blushed, "I really do, you know, love you."

Sam smiled, "I love you too Gabe."

Gabriel smiled and dug into the bag for more chocolate. They walked out to the car and got inside.

 

The lens of binoculars glinted in the dark as they drove away.

 

* * *

 

 

Castiel's scent was still tinged with sadness when they pulled up to the apartment building. Dean wanted to crush him in an embrace and chase away his sorrows. Maybe build him a sturdy shelter and then hunt caribou for dinner.

Dean blinked and shook his head. He needed another suppressant before he made a fool out of himself. His alpha instincts were getting ridiculous.

When they entered the apartment Charlie jumped, nervousness and tension bled into her scent, "hey guys, any luck? What happened today? I don't have much to report," Charlie spoke rapidly and ended with an awkward giggle.

Dean put the groceries on the kitchen table, "you okay Red?"

"What? Of course I am, Dean!"

"You sure about that?"

Charlie awkwardly laughed and got up off the couch before rolling her way to the kitchen, "what's for dinner?"

"Steak and Alfredo, nothing fancy."

Castiel's stomach chose that moment to growl and Dean's alpha went into overdrive. **MUST FEED POTENTIAL MATE**. Dean quickly darted out onto the balcony and started the grill. Grabbed a pot from the cabinet and got water boiling for the noodles. Took the steak, trimmed it, and ripped open a packet of Italian dressing mix coating the individual pieces.

"Do you want any help?" Castiel asked standing awkwardly in the kitchen as the other alpha buzzed around possessed by hormones.

"I got this Cas," Dean said cutting the ends of green beans and putting them in a little pot to boil.

Charlie and Castiel shared a look before slowly backing away and letting the whirling dervish that was Dean Winchester take over the kitchen.

"Here Cas, I have some more evidence of Lucifer stalking Gabriel," Charlie wheeled her way back to the couch, Castiel followed.

"So I'm sure you know Gabriel owns several houses around town and in the city," Castiel nodded, "Lucifer had been buying nearby houses, he even rents an apartment across from Gabriel at the Towers."

The Towers was a luxury apartment complex that Charlie suspected was Gabriel's actual home. Castiel confirmed her suspicion.

"What on Earth is Lucifer doing, I want to call him and ask but that would tip him off," Castiel said crossing his arms.

"No idea, but he's obsessed with Gabriel, that much is clear," Charlie pulled up Google maps and showed Castiel all the pinned locations.

"So Gabriel could be any of these places?" Castiel asked disheartened.

"Not likely, I tracked his credit and debit cards and he's made purchases nearby," Charlie pulled up Gabriel's card information, "oh! He bought something at the pharmacy by Mary's clinic about ten minutes ago."

"That confirms he's in town," Castiel said looking at the screen, "we investigated three locations today, just two likely nests left." Castiel was frustrated and tired but mostly he was antsy. Dean's scent was intoxicating and watching the alpha work did things to his insides. Dean was providing for his pack, a good trait for a mate to have. Not to mention Dean was gorgeous, hard-working, and virile.

Charlie sneezed and Castiel snapped back to reality, "man, what's up with your scent?" She asked holding her nose.

Castiel jumped up, "my apologies Charlie I need to shower and I'm exhausted. I'm going to shower now. . ." Castiel awkwardly left Charlie, went to the guest bedroom and grabbed his toiletries bag. He marched quickly to the bathroom and shut the door.

Dean's head snapped up as the bathroom door closed. He walked over to the door and scented it. Black coffee and sawdust and ACHOO!

Dean darted away from the door and stumbled back into the kitchen. Charlie's eyebrows were in her hairline as she watched Dean struggle.

"Dude, you need to take your suppressant."

"Honestly I think I'll take two," Dean said coming to his senses. It wasn't recommended but Dean twisted off the childproof cap and took two of the massive horse pills. He needed to be under control.

Charlie smirked at Dean's antics, "what did you learn today? Anything at the nests?"

Dean relayed what information they gathered, four missing omegas from two locations. He showed Charlie the picture of the pale-eyed man and described Josie.

"The third location was like a prison I'm surprised they didn't sick guard dogs on us. No way someone went missing from there," Dean said taking a sip of beer and leaving to tend the grill.

Charlie frowned and turned on the TV. The news was about to start and she wanted to know if more omegas were missing.

Castiel in his haste forgot to bring any clothes with him into the bathroom. When he emerged wearing just a towel, Charlie wolf whistled. Castiel blushed and scurried to the guest bedroom. Dean was out on the balcony grilling the steaks and all but pressed his nose against the glass to check out the blue-eyed alpha.

"Keep it together Winchester," Dean cursed to himself. Steaks finished Dean turned off the grill and brought in the deliciously medium done goodness. The noodles thankfully only took four minutes to cook, the benefits of fresh pasta. Dean whisked up a quick alfredo and soon everyone was seated at the table enjoying dinner.

Castiel moaned around his steak, "you should cook more often Dean."

The alpha blushed, "it's no big deal..."

"Au contraire my BFF, this is amazing!" Charlie gushed popping some pasta in her mouth.

"Yeah yeah, whatever," Dean shrugged off their compliments, while his insides were preening. His rut fueled brain was just told it was a good boy, his alpha's tail was wagging.

 

_"And last tonight the body of omega female was discovered in a field off mile marker 55. This ups the omega body count for the past six months to 15. We asked the police department for a statement, they replied they cannot comment on any ongoing investigations, except to say they do not believe the killings to be related. They ask that people everywhere report suspicious activity, if you see something, say something._

_I don't know about you Tanya but I'm going to take a self-defense class," the anchor turned to his co-presenter._

_"I am too, and that's all we have for tonight. From all of us here at Channel Six, stay safe, and good night."_

 

Charlie frowned and clicked off the TV. Dean and Cas looked solemn as well, "do you think this one is connected?"

"I think the sooner we find Gabriel the more answers we'll have," Dean said, "now who wants pie?"

Charlie chuckled, "you and your pie," she made her way over to the couch, "you're going to be 400lbs when your metabolism slows down."

"Har har Charlie, you've met my dad, I'll be fine for a few more years, might as well enjoy them."

Charlie rolled her eyes, "bring me apple if you have it!"

"Oooh, that's a big ask Red."

"I'm crippled Handmaiden and you would deny me!" Charlie whined attempting to do puppy dog eyes. She pushed out her bottom lip and blinked expectantly.

"Fine." Dean conceded defeat. Castiel smiled at the exchange.

"Handmaiden?"

Dean blushed and coughed while Charlie lit up like a Christmas tree, "yes! My lovely Handmaiden must rejoin my ranks so we can defeat the Shadow Orcs together!"

"LARPing," Dean explained removing the takeout containers from the fridge, "Live-Action Roll-Playing, like Dungeons and Dragons but instead of on paper it's played out in the real world."

"And you play a Handmaiden?"

"It was only one time," Dean flushed embarrassed.

"Only way he could hang out with me, Queen of Moondoor!" Charlie supplied from the couch. Dean handed her a piece of apple pie and she beamed up at him.

Castiel looked at the selection and picked cherry. Dean chose blackberry. There weren't many problems pie couldn't solve, Dean thought sitting back on the couch.

Charlie grabbed the remote, "Whatcha feeling gentlemen?"

Dean looked over at Castiel and paused, his eyes were so blue, so deep. A quiet rumble brewed in Dean's chest and Castiel's face flushed pink. Dean started to lean closer to the other alpha, licking his lips slightly.

Castiel's eyes darkened taking in Dean's scent. The suppressants Dean took only covered it so much, rich warm leather and crisp northern pine. A real alphas scent. There was something special about Dean, a spark in those green eyes that drew in Castiel like an oasis in the desert.

"Vaginal tearing," Charlie said confidently.

Wait, what?

Both Dean and Cas blinked, their eyes grew wide and shot apart like they were burnt. Dean cleared his throat and mumbled an apology embarrassed, Castiel did the same. Charlie grinned and elbowed Dean in the side, "okay rut brain, pick something."

"MST3K?" Dean said with a shrug.

"What?" Castiel asked not sure what he just heard.

"Mystery Science Theater 3,000," Charlie said queuing up Netflix.

"I've never heard of it," Castiel answered honestly.

Castiel's education into the epicness that is MST3K lasted the rest of the evening. Popcorn was microwaved. Dean broke out a six-pack. References were explained when Castiel tilted his head in confusion. Dean found this painfully adorable and couldn't stop glancing at the other alpha. He was caught more often than not and smiled to himself, Castiel was glancing at him too.

Halfway through the third movie, Dean did the most cliche thing he could think of, in his defense it was generally effective. He leaned back quietly stretched and put this arm around the back of the couch, behind Castiel's back.

Charlie noticed and raised her eyebrows at Dean as if to say, _wow that was smooth Handmaiden_. But she took pity on her BFF, "whelp I'm turning in, I'm gonna figure out who the 15 dead omegas are, maybe ruin Trump's morning, world domination, you know typical Friday." Charlie mounted her knee walker with practiced flair, "night bitches!" She started to go to Dean's room but veered off and indelicately went to Sam's.

Castiel watched Charlie go with a smile, then he noticed where Dean's arm was and turned to the alpha, he might not get a lot of pop culture references but he wasn't stupid, "is this a flirtation?" He smirked pointing to the arm.

"Maybe," Dean said grazing Castiel's shoulder with his thumb, "why is it working?"

Castiel scooted closer to Dean and scented him. Dean barred his neck in a sign of trust.

Castiel closed his eyes and stifled a moan, rut pheromones were making Dean almost lickable. He sat back from Dean's neck and looked into his eyes, "I'd say it's working." Dean congratulated himself, the classics work for a reason.

"But I prefer to be more forceful."

Dean barely processed what was said and Castiel was straddling his lap, pressing the alpha into a searing kiss. Brain getting with the program Dean parted his lips and slotted their tongues together, sucking gently. Resting his hands on the other alpha's rear.

Shortly thereafter Castiel pulled back and scented Dean again letting a quiet moan escape, "sorry for being so forward," he whispered into Dean's ear, "I've wanted to do that all day."

Dean's rut was screaming, suppressants be damned, the object of fascination was onboard. He shifted Castiel off his lap and onto the couch before crawling up his body and capturing his lips again. He could feel himself getting hard as he tangled his fingers through the alpha's hair.

When they broke apart Castiel was getting hard and almost purring, but something prevented Dean from appreciating it. The same strange tinge of something in the other alpha's scent. Dean quickly got off a startled Castiel and sneezed.

After the second sneeze Dean turned embarrassed, "sorry Cas, I don't know what it is. . . " A third sneeze threatened but Dean shut it down.

"It's late," Castiel said suddenly getting off the couch, "uh, sorry, about the sneezing, I'll see you in the morning," and almost like a puff of smoke, Castiel was in the guest room shutting the door.

Dean ran his hands down his face. Castiel's lingering scent was irritating his sinuses. What a tragedy, he thought, such a fricken perfect alpha cursed with a boring sneeze-inducing scent. He frowned and looked down at his stubborn erection, "I told you not to get us into trouble," he hissed.

He turned off the TV with a sigh. Trudged over to the kitchen to swallow another horse pill, and made his way to his room. Two more nest locations, tomorrow would fly by quickly, they'd catch Gabriel, Castiel would get his research back. . . and Dean would have no reason to see the other alpha. . . Castiel worked and lived three hours away.

"You could move," his rut immediately suggested. Dean shook his head, he could hear his brother's voice, "Dean that's crazy. It's just because you're in rut. Uprooting your entire life for someone you've known for two days is terribly irresponsible."

Dean shut his bedroom door and pulled his shirt over his head. He undid his belt and let his pants fall to the ground. Crawling into bed his tented boxers were staring him in the face. Dean sighed and opened his nightstand, after Castiel's tongue performance he couldn't will this erection away, and being so close to his rut his hand wasn't going to cut it.

Dean didn't skimp when it came to his rut. If he was going to be mindlessly searching for something to fill, in a haze of possessive pheromones and wanting to rip apart things with his aching teeth, he was going to be comfortable dammit. The handheld fake hole was shaped like a flashlight and could be fully knotted. It was lined with a silicone product and felt like the real thing. It even warmed up quickly and came in the various sexes, it was filled with a standard beta female lining but that wasn't going to cut it tonight. Dean opened the bottom drawer of the nightstand and found the male omega lining. He didn't own the male alpha lining or he would have used that. That wasn't creepy at all. . . right? Dean looked at the wall which Castiel was directly behind, probably already asleep, he thought.

His cock twitched thinking about the other alpha. He glared down at his traitorous biology before putting the omega male lining in place. Getting situated back on the bed Dean put a copious amount of fake slick in the sex toy and carefully guided it down onto his cock.

Dean bit his lip to stifle a moan, and slowly moved the fake hole up and down his shaft. He remembered how great it was to kiss Castiel and he opened his mouth chasing after the memory.

He'd denied his rut for so long he lasted an embarrassingly short amount of time before his knot was starting to catch. He had to hand it to the fake hole company, their product felt realistic and it was worth more than the $400 he paid for it.

Dean tweaked his nipple with his free hand and started thrusting up into the toy. Artificial slick started coating his pelvis as he jostled the fake hole around. Dean slammed the toy down hard onto his emerging knot. Blue eyes and dark brown hair filling up his mental image. Castiel writhing on top of him, except he was an omega. Sliding up into that slick heat, "knot me, Dean! Knot me!"

Dean gasped out, "Cas," before his knot popped, locking in place on the fake hole and Dean was coming. He could feel himself filling the toy's reservoir and he laid back. Rut beaten into submission Dean grabbed a few tissues and mopped up his sticky pelvis. The aftermath was messy but it was worth it, he decided shifting out of the wet spot on the bed.

In a haze of post orgasm sleepiness, Dean drifted off.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm uploading this via mobile so there might be a few errors. I plan on fixing them tonight. I have part of the next chapter completed so hopefully it'll be up soon.

When Dean exited his bedroom the next morning Charlie looked up from her laptop with a huge grin on her face.

"Did you sleep well Dean?"

Dean weakly glared at the beta, "what do you think?" He grumped walking into the kitchen for a cup of coffee.

Charlie frowned and looked at his bedroom door expectantly, "didn't Castiel. . . " She trailed off.

"Didn't Castiel what?" Dean snapped pouring his coffee.

_"Didn't you two bang?"_ Charlie whispered.

Dean frowned, "no, I started sneezing again at his scent." What was up with that? He'd been around some irritating scents in his life but never enough to make him sneeze. He sat down at the kitchen table clutching the warm caffeinated goodness in his hands, "whatcha working on Red?"

Charlie turned her laptop toward Dean, "I'm still tracking Gabriel, and the card for this Azazel guy, but I plan on hacking into the police database so I can get more information on the dead omegas. Where are you searching today?"

Dean went back into his bedroom and got the list of five locations, "these two are the only ones left."

Charlie looked them over, "these are listed as private residences, not shelters, so you should be able to knock them out quickly." Charlie started to fidget, her scent grew increasingly stained like she was barely holding it together.

"You okay Red?"

Her eyes popped to Dean, "yes! I'm fine! What makes you think otherwise? I gotta get to work!" Charlie started typing furiously on her laptop, her scent calmed into busy mode. 

Dean shrugged his shoulders, "whatever you say Red, I'm gonna shower," he got up and made his way to the bathroom. Coffee making its way through his system Dean started smiling like an idiot. There were two locations left and Gabriel was most likely at one of them. Get the research back, get the omega, and collect all of that sweet, sweet cash. "I'm in the money, I'm in the money," he sung quietly to himself as he rinsed the shampoo out of his hair. Today was gonna be a good day.

When he exited the bathroom, a fluffy towel wrapped around his waist, he was greeted by a grumpy Castiel. The other alpha had dark circles under his eyes and was holding his toiletries bag. 

"Oh! Sorry Cas, lemme just. . . " They shuffled around each other and Castiel shut the bathroom door with a soft whine.

A stressed, anxious scent assaulted Dean's nose as he entered the living room. He ignored it in favor of getting dressed, Charlie said she was fine. She probably read a spoiler for a series she hadn't finished yet or something else trivial.

Dean pulled on a pair of comfy jeans and red flannel, fluffed his hair, and sprayed on a little alpha enhancer, because why not right? Entering the kitchen he found his suppressants and swallowed one down with another cup of coffee. Charlie's distressed scent became more nervous so he pulled up a chair next to the beta.

"What's going on Charlie?"

"Nothing! I'm A-OK, just reading about dead bodies and trying to connect the dots. When should we contact the police? At some point, this is above our pay grade right? But will they even do anything? What if you don't find Gabriel today then what are we going to do? I would have failed you and I can't be a failure. I'm supposed to be your best friend and technology wizard and here I am crippled and maybe giving you a wild goose chase. Do you hate me, Dean? I'd hate me if I was strung along when something else could be done!" Charlie spoke so quickly Dean missed a couple of words along the way.

"Whoa Charlie, whoa!" He put a hand on her shoulder, "calm down kiddo, it's gonna be okay. I have a good feeling about today. Besides when have you ever been wrong? You're the Queen of Moondoor! You're so badass others cower in your shadow. You could never let me down or fail me. We got this, I can feel it!"

Charlie gave Dean a big watery smile, "you always know what to say, Handmaiden." She leaned over in her seat and gave him a hug. 

"Keep us posted about Gabriel's movements okay?" Dean released the beta and got up from his seat, breakfast was calling.

Dean fried up a pound of bacon and made more coffee before tackling scrambled eggs. Castiel emerged from the bathroom a few minutes later and immediately attacked the coffee pot.  

Cup of coffee in hand Castiel avoided Dean's gaze, and sat down next to Charlie, "Any news?"

"Not yet. Gabriel was at the pharmacy last night and bought cashews, marshmallows, ice cream, and chocolate syrup according to his rewards card. I'm trying to get names for all the dead omegas but if they haven't been identified it'll just be Jane Doe and a picture."

"Thank you so much, Charlie," Castiel said looking over at her laptop, "what about Lucifer's movements?"

It took her a minute but soon Lucifer's debit and credit card transactions were on the screen. Charlie frowned, "he's still in the city, according to his card, flowers, a bakery, Home Depot, Gander Mountain, liquor store, nothing really spectacular. It would take me awhile to hack into each location and pull up the receipts."

"That won't be necessary, I was just curious if he was in town," Castiel said taking a sip of coffee.

"Food's done," Dean announced.

"I'll make you a plate," Castiel said getting up. Charlie thanked him and went back to hacking the police database.

"Thank you for cooking Dean it looks delicious," he said getting a plate for Charlie then himself. 

Dean smiled, "it's no big deal. Now let's eat so we can get going."

 

 

 

 

Breakfast consumed, map checked, and a, "good luck guys!" from Charlie, the two alphas went down to the loaner van and made their way to the first location. 

"Man, I wish we could take my Baby," Dean said when they stopped at a red light, "you'll have to meet her, she's a real beauty." 

"From what you've described she must be a treasure," Castiel said looking down at his phone, "okay, take a left on Elm Street." 

The pair trudged along in the smokey paneled nightmare. Dean started singing quietly to himself, "Money, money, money, money. . . _Money!"_

Castiel smiled, "What are going to do with Lucifer's reward?"

"Honestly, once I get Winchester Bounty Hunting back on its feet I'll probably splurg on some nice things for Charlie and Garth then invest the rest. Do the responsible thing right? Save for retirement. Man, I'm getting lame in my old age." 

Castiel chuckled, "you're hardly old Dean or lame. I think that's a great plan."

"What about you Cas, when we get your research back," Dean asked trying to be nonchalant, "what are your plans?" 

"After I commit fratricide? I'll have to bring everything back to the lab and get back to work. Our investors still have a release date planned, advertising to various agencies will start, quality control," Castiel sighed, "there need to be some changes to the Alpha Scent Changers too."

Dean frowned, of course, Castiel would be returning to the city. His alpha whined and whimpered but Dean pushed his feelings down hoping his scent didn't reflect his disappointment. 

Castiel's GPS had Dean getting on the highway heading out of town. They exited a few miles later. They were in farm country. Fields of corn and pumpkins surrounded them on all sides. They pulled up to a large farmhouse, it was white with dark green shutters. A painted sign advertised fresh eggs for $2 a dozen.

Dean turned off the van and got out scenting the air. Everything was calm, only the scent of various farm animals greeted him. 

"I didn't know Gabriel owned a farm," Castiel said joining Dean in front of the van. 

"Loving Omega must be a massive charity," Dean walked up to the front of the house. 

"It grew rapidly, it's unfortunate really that it's needed at all," Castiel firmly knocked on the door.

 

There was no answer.

 

Castiel knocked again.

 

They waited for a minute before Dean peered through the front window. A blue gingham couch sat in front of a short coffee table. The walls had dated wallpaper with a border of little white geese surrounded by flowers. A brass lamp was overturned on the carpet. Upon closer examination, Dean saw what appeared to be a foot sticking out from behind the couch. 

Dean's stomach clenched. He went over and tried the doorknob, it was locked.

"Dean, what are you doing?"

Dean stepped back, called on his alpha strength then aimed and kicked the door. It splintered open and Castiel shouted, "Dean!"

The rancid scent of decay engulfed the two alphas making them gag, "we need to call the police," Castiel said pulling his shirt over his nose with a whine.

Dean was tempted to enter the house but took a step back pulling out his cell phone. He dialed 911.

_"911 what's your emergency?"_

"I found a dead body," Dean said wiping his hand down his face.

_"What's your location?"_

"14654 US 57"

_"We'll send a patrol car please stay on the line."_

Dean gave the dispatcher his personal information while they waited for the police to arrive. Castiel went back to the van to get away from the disgusting smell, it was like roadkill mixed with spoiled chicken. He took the opportunity to text Charlie.

_Castiel: Charlie we found a dead body at the first location. We're going to be delayed getting home tonight._

_Charlie: OMG Cas wtf!??! That's insane!_

_Castiel: Yes, it's quite repugnant._

_Charlie: Let me know when you'll be home, I'll make dinner._

_Castiel: Thank you, Charlie._

The police arrived and a tall blonde haired alpha exited the patrol car, "what's going on brother?" 

Dean gave a weak smile, "Hey Benny," the two alphas grabbed hands, pulled in close and slapped each other on the back. 

Castiel eyed Benny suspiciously but quickly crushed his feelings of jealousy. He shook his head, his attachment to Dean was unnatural and disconcerting. He'd have to explore the implications of it later. 

Benny entered police mode and questioned Dean, "tell me what happened."

Dean relayed the tale pointing to the house. Benny approached cautiously scenting the air, he grimaced then cautiously entered the house. When he exited he confirmed their suspicions. There was a dead female beta behind the sofa, she'd been there for several days was Benny's guess.

"What are you two doing it here?" Benny asked pulling a notebook out of his pocket. 

Castiel stepped closer to Dean, "my brother owns this place," then Castiel emphasized, " _We've_  been trying to find him," subtle possessive pheromones wafted off the alpha.

Benny went back to his patrol car to radio for backup and forensics, there were obvious signs of a struggle. As he walked away Dean turned to Castiel, "what was that about?"

Castiel was glaring at Benny's retreating back. Dean put a hand on his shoulder, blue eyes snapped to green, "I'm sorry Dean, what did you say?" 

"Why are you glaring at Benny, Cas?"

Castiel blushed and took a step back, he cleared his throat before shifting uncomfortably, "Forgive me, Dean, I'm affected by your scent and sometimes find that I have limited control over my actions."

"I'll take it as a compliment," Dean chuckled parroting back Castiel's own words. 

Benny returned and took their statements while they waited for backup. Soon the farmyard was swarming with police officers. Yellow police tape covered the house and porch, thankfully Dean parked far enough away from the house that the van wasn't considered part of the crime scene. The coroner arrived and took photographs before removing the body on a stretcher. A news van pulled up and started recording.

Benny grimaced at the news crew, "fucking vultures," he cursed under his breath to Dean, "watch they try to connect this to the dead omegas too."

"A sensational story would definitely boost ratings," Castiel leaned up against the van and watched everything unfold around them.

After giving their statement to multiple officers Dean and Castiel were given the okay to leave. They avoided the news crew and with some finagling managed to leave the farmhouse behind. They both let out a sigh of relief when they got back on the highway and headed toward town.

"Wanna stop for lunch then hit up the last location?" Dean asked pulling the paper out of his pocket.

"Yes, although I don't know how much I'll eat after that smell."

Dean shuddered, "yeah that was bad," He paused, "weren't you concerned it was your brother?"

Castiel looked over at Dean, "my brother's scent is rather particular, I'd recognize it anywhere. I knew immediately it wasn't him."

Dean supposed he would recognize Sam's scent anywhere but maybe not. Sandalwood and chocolate were pretty common. Sam only smelled like aged books when he was frustrated or angry. 

Lunch was consumed quickly because the excitement was building. Gabriel had to be at the next location. Dean was tense as he pulled up to a quaint two-story house in a quiet cul-de-sac. It didn't appear that anyone was home.

Castiel overeager to confront his brother left Dean behind and swiftly marched up to the house. Dean jogged to catch up as the blue-eyed alpha knocked on the door. 

 

No answer.

 

Dean looked through the front window and hoped that the trend of finding dead bodies didn't continue. There was a brown sofa visible with a blanket draped over it haphazardly. A discarded pair of sweatpants were on the floor with several candy wrappers littered about.

"I think this is the place," Dean said stepping back, "Omegas like chocolate during their heats right?"

Castiel raised an eyebrow at Dean and crossed his arms.

"What!" Dean exclaimed, "stereotypes exist for a reason Cas!"

Castiel rolled his eyes and tried the doorknob, it was locked, "What do we do now? Stakeout?" 

"Let's get some supplies then yes, stakeout time." Dean hopped off the porch.

"Supplies?"

"You know, coffee, beef jerky, jolly ranchers, stuff like that," Dean said over his shoulder as he got back to the van. The pair entered and buckled up before Castiel said, "I've never had beef jerky."

"You've never had beef jerky?!" Dean started the loaner van, "you're an alpha and you've never had beef jerky?!"

Castiel looked embarrassed, "I wasn't aware beef jerky was a requirement for alphas."

"It ought to be, dude you're gonna love it!" Dean said pulling out of his parking space.

When they got to the convenience store Dean filled up the van's gas tank before dragging Castiel inside.

Dean grabbed a basket and headed to the beef jerky. The rack had six different flavors, Dean grabbed two of each bag shrugging off the price. He was about to get $250,000, he could afford overpriced gas station jerky. Grabbing some bottles of water he found Castiel contemplating the various hard candies.

"You ready to go man?" 

"I'm considering which flavor to get," Castiel said looking at the two options, "I enjoy the sour apple, but I also enjoy raspberry, this requires some thinking."

"Dude," Dean reached forward and grabbed both bags of candy, "it's not a life-altering decision. Come on let's go."

Castiel huffed his disagreement and followed Dean up to the registers. Almost $100 later the two alphas were back on the road heading to what they strongly suspected was Gabriel's nest.

 

 

 

 

Pulling onto the street they noticed someone was parked in Gabriel's driveway. A nondescript black SUV with tinted windows.

"Does Gabriel own an SUV?" 

"It's possible, he usually drives a garish Volkswagen beetle, but Loving Omega has to have a fleet of vehicles right?"

Dean frowned as he pulled over. Was this their target? Would he make a run for it? Should he box the SUV in? Maybe this was their only chance. . . Dean put the van back in drive and parked behind the SUV, blocking it in. He turned off the engine and looked over at Cas. They shared a look that said ' _let's do this'_ and exited the vehicle. 

Castiel bounded up the porch steps ahead of Dean and rapped his knuckles on the door. He twisted the doorknob and pushed it open.

"Gabriel!" Castiel shouted, "I know you're here!" 

A crash upstairs alerted the pair to a presence and they ran up to investigate. Looking around swiftly they discovered an upstairs window in the master bedroom was broken. A figure with brown hair wearing a black leather coat was running across the backyard. 

"Son of a bitch!" Dean shouted. He ran downstairs, through the kitchen, and out the back door, attempting to get a glimpse of the burglar. His suppressant was starting to wear off and the idea of chasing something was bubbling just under the surface. The guy had jumped from a second story window he had to be hurting, Dean could catch up. 

Dean attempted to follow his scent but none came to him, he must be wearing strong blockers.

"Dean!" Castiel shouted out the window, "he went left down the alley!"

Dean took off running, leaves crunching under his feet and it darted down the alleyway. He saw a figure limping slightly and grinned before bolting toward him. The leather jacket-clad man stopped running and Dean quickly caught up with him. 

Dean didn't recognize him, he had a pleasant somewhat rugged face and brown eyes. He was panting hard and favoring his right leg.

"Who the fuck are you?" Dean asked grabbing him by the collar and lifting him off the ground. 

The man moved like lightning, reached into his pocket and jabbed an alpha taser into Dean's gut. Dean released him and collapsed on the ground, his muscles spasming out of control.

The man left as quickly as he could on foot while Dean laid there twitching uncontrollably. "Fuck fuck fuck!" Dean cursed. The pain in his abdomen was intense. What a stupid move, he thought to himself. He was lucky the guy didn't have a knife or he would be bleeding out. His rut was trying to kill him. 

"Dean!" Castiel called down the alley. 

Dean stopped twitching a started to get up. He felt dizzy and like he was floating on clouds. Castiel was there in an instant helping Dean to his feet, "are you all right?"

"Yeah, he tased me, in the gut," Dean said in a loopy almost drunk voice. He pulled up his shirt and showed Castiel the burn marks, "looks like we're calling the police again..." He giggled.

Alpha tasers combined electric shock with a numbing agent to make alpha's docile and compliant. Castiel started to help Dean walk back to the house. 

"Hey, Cas, you're so hot, you have like, no idea," Dean babbled like a guy drunk on tequila, "you should stay in town after we finish up here. I'll miss you if you leave."

Castiel blushed, "I'll consider it Dean, let's get back to the house."

"You feel something here right? Between us I mean? You kissed me yesterday. You think I'm pretty. I think you're pretty."

"Dean I think it's best we discuss these things when you're sober," Castiel said embarrassed by the alpha's confessions. 

"Why does your scent make me sneeze Cas, that doesn't make sense. It's your one flaw. . . "

They reached the front of the house and Castiel set Dean down on the porch steps before dialing 911.

 

_"911 what's your emergency?"_

"I need to report a burglary and assault."

_"What is the address of the burglary?"_

"BENNY!!" Dean yelled from the porch, "Benny get your ass over here!"

"3768 North Franklin St. My friend was hit with an alpha taser by the burglar."

_"Do they require medical attention?"_

"He's disoriented but responsive. I don't believe he requires an ambulance."

_"We'll send a patrol car over, please stay on the line."_

"If possible send officer Lafitte, he's our..." Castiel didn't want to say friend so he settled with, "acquaintance."

 

Castiel gave the rest of his information to the dispatcher and then hung up. It wasn't an emergency or a freaking dead body so there was no need to stay on the line. 

The patrol car pulled up and a familiar blonde head exited the car, "we've got to stop meeting like this brother?"

"Benny!" Dean shouted cordially from the porch, "I missed you, man!" Dean got up, stumbled toward Benny and gave him a bear hug. 

Benny chuckled and addressed Castiel, "When did he get tased?"

"About twenty minutes ago."

"He'll be back to normal in a couple minutes." Benny detached Dean who pouted and sat back on the porch steps. "Tell me about this robber," Benny said getting a pen and piece of paper.

Castiel relayed his story and gave a general description of the man he saw briefly. Halfway through his statement Dean got up off the porch and draped himself over his shoulders and scented him deeply much to Castiel's embarrassment. Benny chuckled as Dean started sneezing uncontrollably. _Achoo! Achoo!_ **_Achoo!!!_**

The sneezing seemed to bring Dean back to his senses as the last of the numbing agent wore off. His head started pounding and he closed his eyes hoping to prevent a migraine, "oh God," he said trying to keep down his lunch. Dean used tasers in his bounty hunting but never experienced one himself. He suddenly had sympathy for all the people he tased.

"Are you all right Dean?" Benny asked placing a hand on his shoulder. The familiar scent of cedar forests and Cajun spices filled Dean's nose and quelled his nausea. 

"Yeah man, just made an ass of myself but I'm okay," Dean sat down on the porch and ran his hands over his face. 

"Lemme take your statement then you can get out of here okay?" Benny said sitting next to his friend. 

Dean told Benny his story, how he chased the other guy down the alley, stupidly picked him up, and got tased for it. Benny called him an idiot. Dean blamed his rut approaching for his misjudgment. Benny sighed and made sure the house was clear.

"I feel like a broken record, but what are you two doing here?" Benny asked.

"Looking for my brother, he's the owner of this house too," Castiel answered, "we've been trying to find him for several days now." 

"The police put out an APB for," Benny flipped through his notes, "Gabriel Novak because the body was found on his property. But if you find him first have him contact me," Benny removed one of his cards and handed it to Castiel. 

"Understood Officer Lafitte."

"You can call me Benny. I think we've been through enough we can be on a first name basis."

Castiel pocketed the business card, "thank you, Benny, if I find him I'll have my brother contact you."

Benny radioed the station and soon a tow truck arrived to impound the black SUV. The plates came up as stolen so whomever the brown-haired man remained a mystery.

"I'll call you if we need anything else, all right brother?" Benny placed his hand on Dean's shoulder, "get some sleep."

"Yeah Benny take care," Dean ran his hands over his face and sighed, "let's lock up Gabriel's house then get out of here," Dean sounded utterly defeated, today was suppose to be a good day.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for commenting! I appreciate the support in my first effort. All mistakes are mine. I'll update as soon as I can.

"I'm going to look for my research before we lock up," Castiel told Dean as he entered Gabriel's house. The after-effects of the alpha taser were rolling through Dean, headache, and nausea being the most prominent. So Dean slumped down on the couch in the living room and shut his eyes. He didn't care if he got Gabriel's couch dirty, asshole could get it cleaned, fricken jerk. Dean was superbly embarrassed at his antics with Castiel while under the influence.

 

Earlier they ran through the upstairs so quickly Castiel didn't take a good look around. Entering the master bedroom the residual Gabriel scent was apparent, along with a faint sandalwood alpha scent. The nest on the bed looked haphazard and messy like it was thrown together quickly. Castiel frowned and began looking for his research. It would be in several bags, maybe even a suitcase. He peered through Gabriel's things and felt a little bad for violating his brother's privacy, but then the note with the cartoon penis flashed through his mind. With a growl, he tore open Gabriel's closet. It was surprisingly quiet, a few garish print Hawaiian shirts but mostly suits. He pulled open a drawer on the dresser and found Gabriel's loud and professional ties with various pocket squares. There wasn't much of note, a few pairs of shoes, boxer briefs for days, it was surprisingly full considering this wasn't where Gabriel typically lived, or at least that's what Castiel thought.

Castiel quickly checked the other rooms upstairs before he gave up his search and returned to Dean, "I can confirm this is Gabriel's nest. His heat scent is everywhere. Plus there's a makeshift nest on the bed."

"Any luck with your stuff?" Dean asked getting off the couch slowly.

"No," Castiel growled, "he's either hidden it well or it's in his car. He stole too much to carry it on his person."

The two alphas attempted to lock up Gabriel's house and shot a quick text to Charlie saying they were on their way home.

 

_Charlie: 10-4 Handmaiden. Dinner is ready. See you soon._

 

Castiel offered to drive but Dean refused, focusing on the road helped his nausea. By the time they reached the apartment Dean's scent was returning to normal, the rich leather mixed with forest pine was exceptional. Castiel purred quietly looking over at Dean. When they pulled up to the apartment building Dean's scent suddenly spiked with confusion, "What is Sam doing here? There's no way his boyfriend's heat is over," he frowned.

Castiel blinked and came back to his senses, "maybe he needs some supplies? Clean clothes? Condoms?"

"I guess we'll find out," Dean hopped out of the van. The effects of the taser were growing fainter and fainter. Unfortunately being tased didn't effect Dean's rut, he was getting desperate for a suppressant. _Why couldn't Castiel have a better scent?_ Dean thought as he stared at the blue-eyed alpha. Castiel got out of the van and adjusted his clothes, the tight blue jeans hugged the alpha in all the right places. A predatory smile curled up Dean's lips. His rut didn't care if they sneezed the entire time it was very interested in the other alpha. Castiel inhaled Dean's scent, blinked a few times, then smirked and started walking quickly toward the front of the building. Dean locked the van and followed him close. A quiet rumble brewed in his chest, Castiel was taunting him, he started to pick up the pace, the chase was on.

Castiel looked over his shoulder confirming Dean's intentions with a brief glance, then took off toward the front door. Dean was so on board with this. His headache and nausea a thing of the past, Dean ran down the sidewalk after his prey. His alpha was roaring, _catch, bite, claim_ as his shoes pounded on the concrete. Blood ringing in his ears he caught Castiel's shoulder, spun him around and pulled him into a filthy kiss.

Castiel quickly dominated the kiss, his tongue slid into Dean's waiting mouth before he pushed the alpha up against the rough brick building. Dean liked how aggressive Castiel could be, _the perks of liking an alpha_ he thought. Dean ran a hand down Castiel's back and tangle one up in his hair. They made out for a minute or two, the fact that they were in public forgotten in a rush of pheromones. The kissing continued, Dean mapped Castiel's mouth with his tongue. Castiel pressed their bodies together against the building. Dean was uncomfortably stiff in his blue jeans and could feel Castiel growing hard. A purring rumble sounded from their chests.

Suddenly Dean's phone started playing Katrina and the Waves. Castiel reluctantly stopped the kiss and scented Dean deeply, he let out a low moan and whispered, "do you need to answer that?"

"It's Charlie, probably wondering where we are," Dean said nipping little kisses down Castiel's jawline. He tried to avoid scenting Castiel but their close proximity made it almost impossible, the peppery irritating scent flooded his nostrils, he paused, "I'm gonna sneeze Cas."

Castiel stepped back out of Dean's grip, he looked conflicted as Dean sneezed several times.

 

"Dean... I..."

 

Dean stopped sneezing and held up a finger to say, just a minute. He pulled out his phone and answered, "Hey Charlie what's up?"

_"When are you going to be home?"_ She asked. Her voice sounded anxious almost nervous.

"We're here, just outside, be up in a minute," Dean hung up on her and pocketed his phone. Castiel frowned and started fidgeting with his hands.

"What's up Cas?"

Castiel paused for a moment before taking a step back, "I'm sorry my scent is so irritating to you Dean, it's probably because I worked in the lab for so long."

"No big deal Cas, it could be my rut approaching too, and you being another alpha. Maybe I'm going feral and you're competition for a potential mate or something," Dean chuckled, "let's get upstairs, I'm starving."

The two alphas entered the apartment building and approached the elevator. Their make-out session was over but the after effects were uncomfortable in their denim jeans. Dean looked to see if the coast was clear before adjusting himself. Castiel did the same. They smiled and blushed at each other as they entered the elevator. They were acting like horny teenagers. As the metal doors slide closed Castiel reached out and grasped Dean's hand. Dean smiled and squeezed gently. The pair held hands until they reached Dean's front door.

 

When Dean entered his apartment his jaw hit the floor. Charlie had cooked an entire Thanksgiving dinner, roasted turkey, green bean casserole, mashed potatoes, homemade biscuits with cinnamon butter, and three different types of pie, pumpkin, apple, and pecan. The scent of delicious food covered up the occupant's various aromas.

"Whoa Charlie! How did you do all this?" Dean asked surveying the selection.

Charlie was nervous, she sat at the kitchen table with a tense almost pained expression, "I didn't do this," she confessed.

"So it was Sammy? Sammy!" Dean shouted walking over to his bedroom door and knocking loudly, "what the hell Sammy, what's the occasion?"

"Promise you won't be mad," came Sam's muffled voice through the door.

"No promises," Dean jiggled the doorknob, it was locked.

He sighed heavily annoyed at his little brother, "okay, I promise I won't be mad."

Sam's bedroom door cracked opened releasing a variety of scents including omega in heat. A slightly ruffled looking Sam stepped out, "okay Dean you're -" but before Sam could continue Castiel marched past Dean and got in Sam's face.

"Where is he!" Castiel demanded attempting to look around the mountain of an alpha.

"Whoa, what the hell Cas," Dean said stepping up behind the raging alpha. Castiel scent was full of anger and betrayal, that irritating pepper-like quality amplified slightly but Dean held in his sneeze.

Sam stepped aside revealing a golden-haired omega with honey colored eyes. Dean sucked in a breath of shock. Gabriel _fucking_ Novak was standing in his apartment looking shyly at his brother.

"Hey baby bro," Gabriel said with a little wave.

Castiel marched forward to get in Gabriel's face but Sam growled and tucked the omega behind him. Gabriel was still in heat and the two foreign alpha scents combined with Sam's upcoming rut was a recipe for disaster.

Castiel took a step back the rage inside him burned bright, "Gabriel is this all just one of your jokes!"

"I can explain Cassie, but let's eat first okay? I'm hungry!"

_Eat? Eat!_ Castiel was flabbergasted, the shelters, the stakeout, the note, the dead body and the robber all culminated together, Castiel just crashed he looked tired and defeated, he ran a hand over his face, "did you destroy everything?"

Gabriel stepped out from behind Sam, "no Cassie I wouldn't do that to you, it's all here." Gabriel retreated into Sam's bedroom and picked up a large black suitcase. He laid it on the bed and unzipped it. Inside was a computer hard drive, several flash drives, paperwork, sample trays, and over a hundred plastic vials.

Castiel let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding at the return of his research, "I need to get this back to the lab," he said stepping over to the bed.

Gabriel shut the suitcase, "Hear me out first okay? I think there's something going on here." He zipped the suitcase closed and set it aside before grabbing Castiel and pulling him into a hug.

Castiel froze momentarily before hugging back and scenting Gabriel lightly.

Sam looked over at the scene and tried not to growl, his alpha was not happy with another alpha hugging his omega. He shook his head and turned to Dean who had his arms crossed.

"So my target is your boyfriend," Dean said scowling slightly, "were you planning on telling me anytime soon, or did you want me running around town wasting my time?"

"Dean, listen, that's why we're here today, in the middle of his heat, so we can come together and get everyone on the same page before we go to the police."

"I'm not getting that $250,000 am I?" Dean said to himself turning back to all the food in the kitchen. He walked to counter and grabbed the apple pie, it was still warm almost hot. Resigned in his own anger and betrayal he grabbed a fork and started to eat the whole thing.

Charlie had shrunk in on herself and avoided making eye contact. Dean looked over at the beta, "did you know about this the entire time?" He asked around a mouthful of pie, pointing his fork in Charlie's direction.

"Not the entire time," Charlie said in a meek humble voice, "I found out yesterday but wanted you to check the other two locations too," she gained some confidence back, "and it's a good thing I did since you found a dead body!"

"I got tased today!" Dean shouted angrily attacking his pie. It was delicious, perfect apples to cinnamon ratio, flaky crust, it even had a little caramel drizzle on top. The gloriousness of the pie was lost on the alpha who currently inhaling his frustrations like a front end loader.

Sam came over to his brother, "are you okay, Dean?" Sam's trademark puppy dog eyes scorched Dean's soul.

He sighed, "Yeah Sammy I'm okay," he placed what remained of the pie on the countertop. Sam gave him an imploring look but Dean kept his thoughts to himself, he was bone tired, but that was no reason to go down feelings road with his brother.

Dean went to the fridge and grabbed a beer. He cracked it open and swallowed a suppressant before walking to the living room and crashing on the couch. He clicked on the TV and flipped to the news undoubtedly they would talk about the dead body. Dean was curious, who was it? Currently, they were talking about sports so Dean just zoned out for a minute. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and just relaxed. His business burnt to the ground, the contract would likely be canceled, his brother and best friend lied to him, the alpha he was currently obsessed with had a funky irritating scent that made him sneeze, and if he kept delaying his rut he would eventually get hit so hard he might be completely incapacitated. A chuckle under his breath built slowly into a full-blown belly laugh. The other occupants of the apartment turned to look at him concerned. Dean set down his beer, tears of laughter streaming down his face, what the fuck else could happen. Let a meteor crash into the living room, nothing would surprise him right now.

"There's an APB out for your boyfriend Sammy," Dean said taking a swig of beer, "want me to invite Benny over?"

Sam glared at his brother briefly before looking back to his omega. Gabriel and Castiel were currently whispering to each other and hugging it out, much to Sam's irritation. Logically he knew they considered each other brothers, but the lack of biological familial scent raised Sam's hackles. His alpha thought Castiel might take his mate away. He growled softly and clenched his fists, ready to pounce and separate them.

Eventually, they broke apart and Gabriel came over and nuzzled into Sam's chest, "down boy, everything is gonna be okay."

Sam scent marked his omega and clutched him close to his chest. His incoming rut was making everything more complicated. Gabriel's heat scent was slowly growing stronger. Patrilda was knocking on the front door and waiting impatiently to come in.

"Let's eat before you start up again," Sam said snuggling into their embrace. Gabriel smiled and scented Sam briefly before wiggling out of his embrace and going to the kitchen to find plates.

Gabe removed the aluminum foil from the resting turkey and grabbed the chefs knife from the knife block. He made quick work carving and soon everyone was enjoying an early Thanksgiving.

The news played softly in the background. Dean couldn't deny it, "The food is great," he commented eating a turkey leg like a cave man. Everyone nodded in agreement and continued eating in a somewhat uncomfortable silence.

Toward the end of the meal, Gabriel's eyelids started to get heavy. The scent of omega in heat increased and Sam and Dean's upcoming ruts perked up to attention. Dean wasn't attracted to Gabriel but his biology didn't care. There was an omega in heat he had to do his job. Sam started growling at his brother and got up from his seat. Gabriel stood up to follow when a crippling cramp almost knocked him to the ground. Sam instantly scooped him up and carried him over to his bedroom door.

"You keep carrying me like this I'm gonna get spoiled," Gabriel joked opening the door.

Sam nipped at Gabriel's jaw and scented him briefly before shutting the door with a loud click.

Dean shook Gabriel's scent out of his nose and started to clear the table. Castiel searched the cabinets for plastic containers so they could save the leftovers. Charlie helped where she could from her seat. Dean was still sore from the betrayal, but the scene was so domestic he couldn't help but smile.

Charlie clutched her laptop and wheeled herself over to the couch. She'd tried to put weight on her ankle earlier but the pain was intense. She was grounded until further notice.

A female newscaster popped up on the screen, a familiar farmhouse appeared in the background. They were live at the location where the dead body was found.

 

_The body of Ava Wilson was discovered this morning in the 14 thousand block of US 57. Miss Wilson was employed by Loving Omega Kali's Institute as a shelter director. Loving Omega is a charity started by Gabriel Novak. The police want him for questioning. If you have any information on Gabriel Novak's whereabouts please contact the authorities at the number below._

 

Gabriel's picture appeared on the screen followed by a phone number. Dean sighed. He should really call Benny, but Gabriel was still in heat and Sam wouldn't leave his side. Didn't it looked suspicious if they didn't go to the police? Dean closed his eyes, he couldn't deal with this right now. He wanted to sleep for a month. Preferably curled up with a chocolate haired alpha with a great ass and piercing blue eyes.

"We need to put all the pieces together and go to the police," Charlie said typing on her laptop.

"We need to wait for them to finish copulating before we do anything," Castiel said sitting next to Dean.

"What did you do today Kiddo?" Dean asked turning to Charlie.

"I invited them over as soon as you left," she said her scent wreaking of guilt, "and we started combining our knowledge. The Scent Changers, Lucifer, Loving Omega, etcetera. Gabriel was nesting, in pretty sure he cleaned the entire apartment while making all that food. I have the 15 dead omegas names and some basic information. It'll take me awhile to hack into each of their bank cards and cell phones. Gabriel emailed his shelters with the names and asked if they were ever residents. That's about it," Charlie didn't stop using her laptop, she was focused on the screen as she spoke, but her scent betrayed her feelings along with her refusal to make eye contact, "we should wait for the lovebirds to get back before we discuss everything," she finished quickly.

Dean turned to Castiel, he was watching the news a slight frown on his face. Dean wanted to kiss a smile onto his lips but instead sat back and waited for Sam and Gabriel to get done fucking. Thankfully they were being quiet, he loved his brother but didn't want to hear him knot deep in anyone.

 

The news ended and the nightly trivia game show started up. Castiel and Charlie had a sporting bet going and Dean just smiled. He could get used to this. But then he remembered that he couldn't and he sunk back into a mini-depression, his scent darkened to a rotten pine. Castiel glanced over at him concerned. Dean shook off his sadness and smiled at the other alpha. _Enjoy it while it lasts_ , he thought.

_"What is the world's smallest bird?"_

"The bee hummingbird," Castiel answered instantly.

"How on Earth did you know that?" Charlie asked looking for a cell phone to see if Castiel was cheating.

Castiel looked over at the beta, he blushed rather embarrassed, "honestly because its name starts with bee, as I researched the growing problem with bee populations it came up. It's the smallest warm-blooded creature."

"Cool," Charlie said turning back to the TV.

Sam's bedroom door opened and a rumpled, sated, Gabriel stumbled out, he was wearing one of Sam's t-shirts and boxer briefs, "Cassie, I'm sorry I stole your research without talking to you. Do you forgive me?" Gabriel was scent drunk. He walked over to the sofa and all but collapsed into his brother's arms.

"Lucifer is a dick, he doesn't deserve a knot," Gabriel continued, "why is he stalking me, Cassie? I told him years ago never to call me again."

Gabriel scented Castiel and immediately started sneezing violently. Dean got up off the couch and helped lift the drunk omega to his feet, "why are you hiding Cassie, _(sneeze)_ I love you! _(sneeze)_ We all love you!!"

Sam took that opportune moment to stumble out of his bedroom, he was shirtless wearing grey track pants. His eyes widen at the sight of Gabriel now draped in Dean's arms.

 

Then things got messy.

 

Sam growled and headed toward his brother.

"Samwich!" was all Gabriel got out before Sam reared back and tried to punch Dean.

Dean released Gabriel who tumbled inelegantly onto the coffee table, scattering magazines, and drinks glasses. Then dodged his brother's fist, "dammit Sammy you're scent drunk knock it off!'

"Let him go! Sam said making his way toward Gabriel, "he's my mate." Sam took another swing at Dean but Castiel restrained his arm. Sam growled and knocked Castiel back onto the couch with an _Oof!_ Gabriel got up off the floor and crawled into his brother's lap.

"Why Cassie? Why???"

"Okay, that's it!" Dean shouted, he was pissed, he felt down deep and used his commanding alpha voice, a direct command from an alpha was almost impossible for a beta or omega to resist, "you!" He pointed at Gabriel who was clutching to a Castiel and whispering in his ear, "get off Cas and go back in Sam's room."

Dean's command sprung off the drunk omega like a bouncy ball, "No!" Gabriel shouted like a whiny teenager nuzzling into his brother.

Sam glared at Castiel and took a fighting stance, "fight me Castiel. Whoever wins gets to keep him."

"Sammy, Sammy, look at me," Dean commanded, getting his brother's attention. Sam whined and looked at his brother, "you're drunk, snap out of it!" Dean walked behind Sam and covered his mouth and nose with his hand.

Gabriel started sneezing again and Castiel detached himself from the clingy omega.

"Gabriel, get up," Castiel said. Dean looked over at the alpha, he wasn't using his true alpha voice, not that it appeared to affect the drunk omega.

Gabriel blinked up blearily and got up on shaky feet. Sam immediately left Dean's grasp and clutched his omega to his chest pulling him away from the other alphas. Dean's attempt to snap his brother out of a drunken stupor with his own scent was unsuccessful. Sam grabbed the TV remote like a sword, a nearly stepped on Charlie, "stay back! All of you, stay back!"

Dean and Castiel resigned to the situation stepped away from their brothers and held up their hands, showing that they meant no harm.

Charlie leaned forward and carefully took the remote from Sam's grip, "Sam," she said carefully, "go back to your room."

"Okay," Sam said slowly. Gabriel squeezed to his chest the hazel-eyed alpha cautiously crept back around the sofa and into his bedroom. He took one last look out the door shooting a glare at his brother and Castiel before disappearing into their nest.

As soon as the door shut Charlie burst out laughing, "that's going on YouTube," she revealed that she had recorded the entire exchange from her perch on the far end of the couch.

"What was up with that?" Dean asked sitting back on the couch.

"I have a theory but it'll require some testing," Charlie hooked her cell phone to her laptop so she could upload the footage.

"What's the theory?" Castiel asked sitting next to Dean.

Charlie paused then looked over at the pair, "I think they might be true mates."

"Pfffft," Dean said, he didn't outright laugh but he might as well have, "aren't true mates a myth?"

Charlie frowned, "they're romanticized sure but they're also real, I still have a few tests to try before I'll be 100% sure. I'm like 75% sure now." Charlie paused, she really shouldn't upload the footage, Sam was somewhat of a public figure, and Gabriel definitely was.

_I'll save my video for their wedding reception_ , she thought quickly uploading it to her cloud. The scent drunk reaction was another nail in the "true mates" coffin. Now rumor had it if you combined the blood of true mates the scent it would give off would leave no doubt in anyone's mind. It was just a rumor but the internet believed it.

"If they aren't mated by morning you owe me $20," Charlie said looking over at Dean.

"You're on. Sammy is smarter than that," Dean looked over at Castiel, "no offense to Gabriel."

"None taken. Considering Gabriel's history I'll be a surprised if he ever gets mated," Castiel said with a little shoulder shrug.

"Uh oh," Charlie said closing her laptop, "I sense a story."

"It's not my place to tell it, unfortunately," Castiel got up and opened the fridge for a beer, "considering their drunkenness do you want to catch us up Charlie or are we waiting for the happy couple?"

"Let's wait, it's been a long day," she said getting to her feet slowly she tried to put a tiny bit of weight on her twisted ankle and whimpered slightly. Dean jumped into action and grabbed her knee walker. Once everything was in place Charlie wheeled it to the bathroom, "I'm gonna take a quick shower so I'll tell you when I'm coming out and you two can close your eyes."

"Sounds good kiddo," Dean retrieved a beer from the fridge and sat down next to Castiel. Charlie gave Dean a knowing smirk and hobbled into the bathroom.

There was a pregnant pause between the two alphas before they spoke simultaneously:

 

"What do you -"  
"Can you believe -"

 

They both paused and chuckled a little bit, "you first," Dean said taking a drink.

"What do you think about Charlie's theory, that they're true mates," Castiel asked casually setting his almost full beer on the coffee table and leaning forward on his elbows.

Dean copied his posture and looked over into those oceanic eyes, "I don't know Cas, you see shit like that in movies but I've never seen it in real life," Dean took another swig of beer, "People aren't that lucky."

"What do you mean?"

"I dunno, let's pretend you find your true mate, does your alpha suddenly latch onto that person and never let go? You can scent them through blockers, and shit like that? There are however many billion people on the planet. What if you're mated then find your true mate, does your previous relationship matter? True mates sounds like something from Harry Potter. What's next Quidditch?" Dean was on his third beer of the evening so the words just came tumbling out, "how would you even know if you found your true mate? What are these tests that Charlie is going to do to confirm it? I dunno Cas it seems a little too mystical to be true you know?"

Castiel frowned and took a sip of beer, it was still cold enough to be good but his stomach was tied up in knots, "I don't know what to believe Dean, Gabriel isn't usually like this during his heats. They're intense but he's gone to work or visited me before without issues."

"That's nuts you could hang out that long without your alpha going crazy," Dean said placing his empty beer bottle on the table.

Castiel flushed slightly, "yeah, I think it's because we grew up together, it doesn't affect me. How are you doing?" Castiel quickly changed the subject.

Dean got up for another beer, it had been a hell of a day he could ignore Sam's judgemental looks in the morning, "I'm pretty good actually, like maybe a little bit drawn but that's just biology I'd never do anything," Dean paused for a moment, that was strange. He was on suppressants but the scent of an omega in heat should have made his rut unbearable. Dean twisted off the beer cap and walked back to the couch.

Castiel scooted over and looked increasingly nervous, he sipped his beer and was avoiding Dean's gaze.

"You doing okay Cas?"

"Yes, sorry, just tired," Castiel refused to look up, "Dean. . . I . . . "

 

"Shut your eyes bitches I'm coming out!" Charlie shouted from the bathroom. Castiel snapped his mouth shut and covered his eyes with his hand, Dean did the same.

Charlie exited the bathroom with her walker and wheeled over to Dean's bedroom, "your virtue is still intact Handmaiden, you can open your eyes," she said shutting the door.

Dean chuckled and tipped back his beer. Charlie was really milking the Handmaiden stuff. Maybe she was still anxious, someone did try to kill her four days ago. He should call Benny at the station and ask about the arson, maybe they found something out.

Castiel shifted uncomfortably on the couch. Dean looked over at the other alpha raised an eyebrow, "you sure you're okay Cas?"

"Yes! I'm fine," Castiel took another drink, "just thinking about true mates and all the fairy tales told to kids."

"Like an omega kissing a frog and it turning into an alpha Prince?" Dean looked at Castiel amused.

"No, not that fanciful, more like having your heat or rut start suddenly because of close contact. Being drawn to their scent so much you lose focus. Making eye contact across a room and being sucked into that person," Castiel said scratching the label off his beer bottle, "you don't believe in things like that?"

Dean frowned, did he believe in that? He never really considered the possibility. Sure he'd dated a few people but nothing otherworldly magical ever happened, "I don't know Cas, but honestly, I've never seen Sam act like that. Come to think of it I've never seen a couple that scent drunk before."

Dean's bedroom door opened and Charlie emerged in Ravenclaw pajamas. Her damp-haired was still wrapped in a towel and she fumbled slightly making her way over to the couch. Dean scooted next to Castiel leaving the end open for his crippled Queen. Charlie's ankle was healing but the dark purple bruising was a stark reminder that she had to make a harrowing escape, "Can you get me some ice?" she asked resting her broken appendage up on the coffee table.

"Sure Red," Dean got up and cleared the empty beer bottles before digging out a Ziploc bag and holding it under the ice dispenser. When he looked back at the couch he noticed Charlie was leaning over and whispering to Castiel, the alpha's mouth dropped and he started to flush red.

Dean wrapped the bag of ice in a tea towel, "What's going on?" He asked.

"Nothing!" Charlie said quickly reaching for the ice, "just telling Castiel embarrassing stories from your childhood."

Dean flushed, "Charlie, come on, don't make me look bad."

"Only the best for my BFF," she winked and gently put the ice pack on her ankle, "thank you, Dean. Now Cas, I have to tell you about the time he dated Rhonda Hurley- "

"Okay that's enough of that," Dean interrupted his friend, "why don't you fill us in on what you learned today, who knows how long we'll be waiting for the true mates. Let's get the ball rolling."

Charlie sighed in defeat, she didn't want to do this now. She wanted to go to sleep. But she did lie about Gabriel, and Dean paid the price for that, ouch, "okay," Charlie started scooting toward the center of the couch, it was cumbersome with her leg on the coffee table. Finally seated between the two alphas Charlie opened her laptop and started going through everything they compiled for the police.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't decide what Hogwarts house Charlie would be in... It's a toss up between Ravenclaw and Slytherin. What do you think?


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't thank you guys enough for all the comments and kudos!! It really makes my day. This chapter was a pain :/ hopefully it isn't terrible. Thanks again!

Dean and Castiel sat impatiently as Charlie clicked around on her laptop opening files. A growing silence filled the room and it was slowly becoming awkward. Dean glanced over at Castiel. The blue-eyed alpha looked at the laptop screen then back at Dean and gave a little shrug. Blessedly Sam and Gabriel were quiet, hearing them mating would have turned the awkward factor up to eleven.

"What's the holdup Red?" Dean asked breaking the silence.

"I'm just thinking," Charlie paused, "we got all of this information through hacking, it's inadmissible in court. We'll have to compile the report and leave it anonymously at the police station. They might not even read it right away. This is serious stuff. I want to knock Lucifer into the dirt. If he's actually behind something. I don't know Dean. Can we wait out Gabriel's heat and your rut then turn him in with the Omega Scent Changers? But then what if someone else is taken? What if we're too late," tears started to well up in Charlie's eyes, "I'm so frustrated!"

Dean draped an arm over Charlie's shoulder and gave her a squeeze, "one step at a time, let's go through this then we can all crash."

"Okay," Charlie said wiping her eyes, "the 15 dead omegas were all between the ages of 18-34, they don't appear to be connected except for signs of abuse and obviously you know, being dead," she paused, "some had mating bites. I'm still waiting to hear back from the Loving Omega shelters if anyone was a resident. Gabriel agreed to set up a system of entering everyone that comes through the doors but we're S.O.L until then."

Castiel shifted uncomfortably. Despite their distance Dean's scent was plaguing his nose and he couldn't keep his eyes off the green-eyed alpha. He shook his head and snapped out of a pheromones daze, "And you think Lucifer is somehow tied to the dead omegas?"

"I don't really know, it's just odd that he's going after the shelter omegas," Charlie pulled up a picture of Azazel's driver's license, his designation was marked alpha, "Gabriel confirmed this is Azazel, and he definitely visited one of his shelters smelling like an omega."

"I gave Lucifer a few prototype samples," Castiel said forcing his eyes off Dean and looking over at Charlie, "they'd last maybe 30 minutes."

"So that confirms Lucifer is luring the omegas away. Are they working at his strip club?" Dean asked.

"I have the employment records but how many people are using their real names? I could cross reference social security numbers but that's easily 100 employees. The employment records don't have their designation on them so I can't weed out just the omegas. Now if I sort them by hire date I might catch one or two but I'm honestly rather overwhelmed. If we don't compile a strong enough report are the police going to believe us and investigate?"

Dean ran a hand through his hair, this was getting extra complicated. He wished he could just call Benny over and sit him down for a PowerPoint presentation or something. Wait could he do that? No. Not with their evidence obtained illegally. Plus there was an APB out for Gabriel, Benny would have to bring him in. Not that Sam would let the omega leave his sight. Still, maybe that was their best solution. . .

"Gabriel could turn himself in," Dean said suddenly, "he could bring all the information with him and turn it over to the police."

"We should have a concrete plan," Castiel said crossing his arms, "If Lucifer gets wind of our evidence he's going to get the corporate lawyers involved. He might have Gabriel arrested for stealing the Scent Changers."

"Sam told me his rut is starting because of Gabriel's heat," Charlie said, "he wouldn't handle it well if Gabriel was arrested. I'm telling you they're true mates."

Dean scoffed and got off the couch for a beer, "whatever you say, Charlie. Want a beer Cas?"

"Sure Dean," Castiel said, his eyes followed Dean into the kitchen until Charlie thwacked him with her hand.

Castiel blushed embarrassed that he was caught staring, and turned back to Charlie's computer, "so we're just waiting on the shelters to respond?"

"Yes, Gabriel sent an email to all of his shelters to see if any of the dead omegas were residents. So far no matches but there are over fifty shelters in the state so it'll take some time."

Dean handed Castiel a beer their fingers brushed briefly and Dean paused. Castiel was truly handsome, slightly flushed, his lips parted, Dean couldn't help but stare. Charlie cleared her throat loudly breaking him out of a trance. Dean flushed and sat down next to the beta avoiding Castiel's lingering gaze. What was it about the other alpha that turned Dean into a bumbling fool. He was drawn to him like a magnet. The peppery part of Castiel's scent started to bloom.

"Do you to need me to leave?" Charlie teased looking between the pair.

"No that won't be necessary Charlie, I'm going to turn in," Castiel said hastily, "goodnight Dean, Charlie." Castiel got off the couch walked awkwardly into the guest bedroom still holding his full beer, his irritating scent followed him. Dean had to stop himself from going after the alpha.

"Hey Dean, did you make friends with Castiel right away?" Charlie asked looking over at her best friend.

"Uh," Dean paused and thought it over, "yeah, we just clicked. It was like we were friends for years. Why do you ask?"

"No reason," Charlie lied easily.

Dean didn't press her to continue. He laid back on the couch and looked up at the ceiling. His blood was itching just under the surface, the more he thought about it the more he just wanted to throw Castiel over his shoulder, walk to his bedroom and worship every inch of his body. Maybe he could have Castiel wear blockers so his scent wouldn't be so irritating. Light bulbs started going in Dean's head, he just needed industrial blockers.

"I'll be right back," Dean handed Charlie his beer, got up off the couch and threw his jacket on before she could stop him. He left his apartment and went down to the loaner van. _"Screw this,"_ he thought, not only was he going to buy blockers he was going to his Uncle Bobby's to get his Baby back.

As Dean pulled out of his parking space his hackles rose. Someone was watching him. He looked at the van's mirrors but nothing seemed out of the ordinary. A beige Camry was parked on the street outside the apartment complex but it appeared to be empty. Cautiously Dean turned left and headed to his uncle's house. He flipped on the radio and turned up the classic rock station, trying to get rid of anxious feeling pinging in his skull. "Just my imagination," he thought shifting uncomfortably in the van's cloth seat.

He pulled up to his Uncle Bobby's scrap yard, it was pushing ten o'clock but the porch light was still on the ramshackle little house. Dean jogged up the steps and knocked on the door.

A few moments later a gruff looking man wearing a dirty ball cap answered the door, "knew you'd be back for her soon," he said holding up a set of car keys.

"Thanks for everything Bobby," Dean reached out and took his keys, "where do you want that?" He pointed to the van.

"Leave it there, I'll find room for it later," Bobby took the van's keys.

"Just let me get my stuff out of the back," Dean said heading back to the van. Bobby followed him and they made short work filling up the Impala with the outdated equipment.

"Thanks again Bobby," Dean said closing the Impala's trunk.

"Anytime boy," came a gruff reply. Bobby patted Dean on the shoulder and went back inside.

Dean climbed into his sleek, b-e-a-utiful, Baby with a sigh of relief, "did you miss me, girl?" He asked running his fingers over the steering wheel. He put the key in the ignition and turned it, the engine roared to life and an almost fizzing sensation rushed over the alpha. He had missed his Baby, and couldn't wait to take her on a drive.

A short jaunt to the pharmacy and Dean now had the strongest blockers available over the counter. Now to somehow subtly suggest Castiel use them. Would the alpha be upset? He couldn't help his scent. . . Maybe this was a bad idea. . .

Dean pocketed those thoughts and focused on driving. Nothing compared to his Baby and he didn't want to leave her for that long ever again. Their old surveillance van 'Buckbeak' was only tolerable because it was a technological marvel of Charlie's design. He hoped insurance would cover its replacement since the chances of Dean getting the $250,000 looked slim.

Dean arrived home and tucked the blockers into his jacket pocket. He locked up his car, he'd get the surveillance equipment out in the morning. The feeling of ghosted eyes returned and Dean scanned the area. The ember of a cigarette glowed in the shadows by the entrance and the click of expensive shoes started walking toward him.

"Heya handsome, going my way?" An omega with slightly curled brown hair, a dark jacket, and tight blue jeans asked with a smirk.

"Meg?" Dean questioned making sure he was seeing things correctly, "what are you doing here?"

"Lucifer sent me," she said taking a drag off her smoke, she blew it out slowly and looked Dean up and down, "he wanted a progress report and I was in the neighborhood."

Something wasn't right. Alarm bells started going off in Dean's head. Fuck. He had to protect Gabriel. This was no good. "You were in the neighborhood? Three hours from your job?" He kept his cool and raised a questioning eyebrow.

"What can I say," she crushed her cigarette under her expensive boot, "when he says jump," she stepped closer, "I say how high," she trailed a finger down Dean's chest, "or low," she leaned forward and scented him deeply a low purr escaped her throat.

Dean cursed his biology for reacting to her scent, sugary cinnamon swirled with smoke. His rut didn't care, all it smelled was slightly aroused omega. He forced himself to take a step back, "you came all this way just to talk to me? I have a cell phone."

"What's a matter Dean-o, unhappy to see me?" She smirked, "truth be told I already had business in the area and offered to stop by personally, can't scent if someone is lying on the phone." Dean hid a gulp, "Any luck finding Gabriel or the Scent Changers?"

He hesitated briefly, would she really be able to smell him lying through all the smoke? "My team discovered that Gabriel's in heat," _true_ , "I'm still looking for his nest," _false_ , "Lucifer didn't give me a timeline just as soon as possible," _true_.

"Hmm," Meg looked at him skeptically, "Well if Gabriel's in heat that's just shooting fish in a barrel. When can you bring him in?"

"I should have him caught early next week," Dean said putting his hands in his jacket pocket to prevent fidgeting.

She frowned but then nodded, "I'll let the boss man know," Meg pulled out another cigarette and lit it up with silver lighter, "just bring him to the office, make sure he has the Scent Changers with him."

"Will do," Dean went to walk around her and head toward his building but something was making him pause, "quick question," Meg looked at him expectantly, "why did Lucifer hire me? He could afford the best P.I. in the country."

The look on Meg's face was a combination of amused and _really? You don't know why?_

"Well Dean-o, Lucifer does his homework. You and your team are the good guys. You'll bring in his precious baby brother unharmed. You won't go to the media," she took a drag, "plus the private investigators in the state refuse to work for him any longer. You're the best of the remaining options."

Dean frowned, what could have stopped every private investigator from working with Lucifer Novak? That was nonsensical, dude was rich, money could grease the wheels of just about anybody.

"Every P.I. in the state?"

"All the good ones," she paused, "Why are you asking? The money not good enough for you?" She blew out a cloud of smoke.

"Just curious. This isn't my typical gig," Dean turned to leave again, "I'll catch him asap." He gave a little wave as he walked away.

"See that you do," Meg said after him, then she turned and leaned against the building finishing her cigarette, "goodbye Dean."

Dean looked back at her briefly before entering the apartment building. Meg was texting on her phone, she turned and walked away. The beige Camry Dean noticed earlier started up and she got in the passenger seat. How long had she been waiting for him? Come to think of it, he never gave Lucifer his address. _"Lucifer does his homework"_ he must have run a background check. He's got the money to do just about anything. An involuntary shudder ran up Dean's spine as he entered the lobby. Whenever Dean pictured Lucifer he got a major creepy vibe. He sent his assistant in person versus a phone call. What kind of person does that?

He entered his apartment and Charlie smiled from the couch, "Hey Dean, took you long enough," she grinned, "one shelter responded with a match! Lucifer is definitely up to something!" Charlie was giddy with excitement.

"Damn, okay, let's do this!" Dean took off his coat. The anticipation of success was growing stronger as they started to compile the evidence that would bring down the CEO.

* * *

 

The scent of Sam's incoming rut was intoxicating, rich sandalwood and silky chocolate. Gabriel wanted to rub himself all over the alpha and mark him permanently. He'd felt this way once before but this time was different. Sam wasn't Kali, nor would he be as easily swayed and subsequently defeated. The memory of the fiery woman brought a little jolt of pain into his heart.

"You're thinking awfully hard," Sam said smelling Gabriel's hair.

Gabriel paused, Sam was such an amazing alpha he couldn't appreciate him enough, "I was thinking about my ex," he answered honestly.

Sam pulled back eyebrows furrowed, "really? Right now?" He gestured to their pelvises still knotted together.

"Oh don't get like that Samalamb," Gabriel said running his fingers through the alpha's luscious hair, "I've felt like this before, loved someone enough to consider mating them," he rested his hand on Sam's cheek and just smiled looking at him, "It was taken away from me, but I know you aren't Kali. An omega in heat wearing enhancers won't tempt you, even if you've had a few drinks."

"Is that what happened? She cheated on you and you still named your organization after her?"

"It's a long story, she was roofied at a hotel bar with one of her ex's present. He claimed her. Because of their past and how their scents quickly intermingled the judge ruled in Baldur's favor. The claim was still valid. I was crushed. I found out after the trial that Lucifer paid Baldur to seduce Kali. I set up my organization to help people who were falsely claimed, even if I couldn't save her."

"Why would Lucifer pay someone to take away your girlfriend?" Sam asked squeezing Gabriel tightly to his chest. He felt this strengthening desire to provide for his mate and Gabriel's scent tinged with sadness riled up his alpha instincts.

"Lucifer never told me why he just called and confessed. I told him if he ever contacted me again they'd never find his body. He seemed to take my threat to heart because I haven't spoken to him since. Now I find out he's been stalking me and he's trying to fuck with my organization. . . I want to bash his skull in with a golf club." Gabriel's anger stretched across the room and enveloped Sam.

"We'll figure this all out," Sam kissed him gently, "we'll get the police involved," another slow gentle kiss, "I'm not leaving your side," he kissed the top of Gabriel's head and snuggled into his omega.

"Thank you, Sam. I know you're not going anywhere. I'm just so antsy. I can't stop thinking about your knot and I want to punch my brother in the face. The conflicting emotions are driving me nuts," he sighed and ran a hand through his sweaty golden locks, "Just hold me okay?"

Sam obliged and cuddled Gabriel even after his knot deflated and they could physically separate. Sam pulled off the condom and tossed it in the trash. Then he curled around his omega like a shield against the outside world. Gabriel sighed contently surrounded by the scent of protective alpha.

"We embarrassed the crap out of ourselves earlier," Gabriel said sinking into his alpha's embrace.

Sam flushed and closed his eyes, "I can't believe we did that."

"We'll have to make it up to them. I can cook a huge breakfast in the morning?"

"I'll help, ugh, I'm never gonna live that down," Sam sighed, "I think Charlie recorded it."

Gabriel snorted, "we'll have gone viral by morning."

"Oh God, I hope not," Sam shifted and sat up, he could just see his boss' face in he went viral for being a scent drunk lunatic. Sam felt a little niggling in the back of his skull. Gabriel's cardamon and caramel scents were imprinted in his nose and he couldn't shake a growing feeling of anticipation, "I need another suppressant," he said throwing his legs over the side of the bed.

"Can you grab me a candy bar?" Gabriel asked grabbing a blanket and covering his nakedness.

Sam affectionately rolled his eyes and pulled on sweatpants and a white t-shirt. They both desperately needed a shower but it could wait until morning. If Patrilda was following a predictable course they'd need to have sex again before breakfast. Hopefully, she started slowing down, there was nothing sexy about knot chafing. Sam internally cursed, of course, his rut was going to start right after Gabriel's heat. The thought of more sex wasn't unpleasant but the strain on his man parts was not something he looked forward to.

Sam cracked open his bedroom door, it was late, approaching 1 A.M. Charlie sat comfortably on the couch, laptop on her legs, ankle propped up on pillows, she glanced over at Sam as he emerged.

"You feeling okay Sam?" she whispered.

Sam exited his room and approached her, "Yeah, I'm fine," he flushed embarrassed in the dim light of the living room.

"I didn't post it on YouTube," Charlie said trying to reassure the alpha, "you can watch it later if you want."

"No thanks, I'd rather not think about it," Sam walked over to the kitchen and got a glass of water. He swallowed his suppressant with some difficulty and had to refill the glass to get it all the way down. He grabbed a candy bar from the open package of apology candy and turned back to Charlie, "I'm, uh, sorry for my behavior," he whispered.

Charlie just smiled, "don't worry about it Sam, I'd do the same for my true mate."

"True mate?" Sam looked over at Charlie confused, "True mates don't exist."

Charlie gave Sam a, _"really? You're serious,"_ look before turning back to her laptop, a little smirk crept up her face, "whatever you say Sam."

Sam frowned and walked back to his bedroom, "have a good night Charlie," he shut the door quietly behind him.

 

 

Charlie smiled, her ankle was still bothering her but she was content on the sofa. Dean definitely needed privacy tonight. The thought of her best friend jerking off made her cringe, men were so gross. The way Dean stared at Castiel she was surprised clothing didn't start flying off. She'd have to plan a true mate intervention if her stubborn ass friends couldn't see what was right in front of their faces. With a contented sigh, she shut her laptop and set it aside. Lucifer was going down, now they just needed to convince the authorities. Afghan draped over her busted ankle and tucked under her chin Charlie smiled and drifted off to sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted this to be longer and have more "shit is going down!" factor, but it was fighting me. Sorry for the delay. I need a new laptop and I got a case of the sadz, I'm on my third beer and posting this. Comments and kudos appreciated (fuck MI man).

 

Dean woke up the Saturday morning to the smell of bacon. He slipped out of bed, put on pajama pants, and pulled on his favorite robe. Sam made fun of him for wearing it but it was comfortable and cozy so his brother could fuck off. He didn't know what he was missing. Robes are the best.

Exiting his bedroom Dean smiled at the domestic scene. Sam and Gabriel prepared a breakfast feast to rival last night's Thanksgiving. Blueberry muffins, sausage, hash browns, toast, waffles, bacon, scrambled eggs, there's even some of Sam's hippie-dippie yogurt with granola.

As Dean approached, the lovebirds looked thoroughly embarrassed and stopped whatever they were talking about.

"Morning, Dean."

"Morning, Sammy," Dean said grabbing a plate out of the cabinet. The awkward silence that filled the kitchen was broken by the oven timer beeping loudly.

"That's the chicken," Gabriel grabbed pot holders and opened the oven. Dean scooted out of the way and looked over the smorgasbord of breakfast delight.

Gabriel set the chicken strips down and cleared his throat, "I'm sorry for my behavior yesterday," he flushed embarrassed at the memory. He'd watched the video Charlie recorded and wanted to dig himself into a hole and never come out.

"Water under the bridge," Dean said loading up his plate, "I'm assuming this is an apology breakfast?"

"Yeah," Sam said grabbing his own plate, "we figured it couldn't hurt."

"You are correct, Sammy," Dean said spearing a few sausage links with his fork. He poured himself a glass of orange juice, popped a suppressant, and sat next to Charlie. She looked up from her computer as he sat down.

"Three of the dead omegas were residents of Loving Omega, including this latest one," Charlie turned the laptop toward Dean, a police crime scene photograph of the omega's body filled the screen.

"Uh, Lemme eat before you show me dead bodies," Dean said shutting his eyes.

Charlie quickly turned her laptop back, "sorry Dean I'm just excited! Lucifer is going down! Oh but that's a person. I should probably dial back my excitement," she mimed turning a dial down and made some clicking noises.

"Well, we hope he is," Gabriel said sitting down at the table. His plate was stacked high with waffles and enough maple syrup and whipped cream to trigger type two diabetes. Sam moved a chair and practically sat on top of him. The hormones in the air were starting to make things tense. Dean did his best to project and calm, neutral, scent. His suppressants needed to kick in because, despite the lack of attraction, Gabriel was starting to smell delicious. Sam growled at Dean and moved impossibly closer to the omega.

Dean finished eating and quickly retreated to the living room. His close proximity was causing all of these problems. He could hold a conversation from the couch, their apartment had an open floor plan. The couch was one of the few luxury things Dean purchased, it was a rich dark scarlet and could comfortably seat five.

Gabriel finished his waffles and put this plate in the dishwasher. He broke away from Sam and went to sit on the couch.

"I want you to turn me in," Gabriel said from the far end of the sofa, crossing his legs.

 

"What?" Sam and Dean said simultaneously.

 

"I want you to get that $250,000. I'm prepared to have you turn me in," Gabriel explained, "stupid knot head alpha piece of shit deserves to be fleeced. 

"I can't let you do that," Sam said abandoning his breakfast and joining them in the living room.

A smokey angry scent flowed off Gabriel, "you can't LET me?" He crossed his arms and glared, his heat made his emotions extra reactive and prickly, "let's make one thing clear Samuel," Gabriel was deadly serious, "you don't own me, and you'll never own me, you can't tell me what I can and can't do."

Sam whined and shrunk in on himself, "I didn't mean it like that. I'm sorry. I just don't think it's a good idea."

Gabriel scoffed, "Lucifer can't do anything to me. Plus I really want Dean to get that money."

"What if it's a trap?" Sam asked kneeling down at Gabriel's feet and looking up, "what if he wants to mate you?"

Gabriel paled. Would his brother really do that? He tried when they were younger but that was different. Teenage hormones were ridiculously powerful. The hatred he felt for his brother caused his fist to clench. No, there's no way Lucifer wanted him, Gabriel thought.

"If he wanted to mate me he wouldn't be ruining my organization," he countered.

"Maybe that's all part of the plan. Destroy your organization so you have to run back to the family to save yourself." Sam had been thinking this through. Why would Lucifer be stalking Gabriel except to claim him as his mate?

Gabriel scoffed, "I'd never return to him, that's crazy. He's dead to me after what he did to Kali."

Sam frowned, "I'm just worried, Gabe. Who stalks somebody for years and sends goons wherever you go. There has to be a reason."

Gabriel sighed, "I still can't believe Azazel followed me everywhere I went. I would recognize him immediately, he wasn't ever there."

There was a pause and Charlie clicked away on her laptop.

"Well, his credit card definitely was," Charlie said from the kitchen. She slowly wheeled herself into the living room and handed Gabriel her laptop. She had pulled up the various transactions, they were highlighted showing that when Gabriel went to a bar or restaurant a similar transaction happened on a card under the name Azazel Masters. Gabriel's smokey angry scent shifted to a weary paranoia as he looked through all of the transactions. Azazel was even the latest, invitation only, Loving Omega fundraiser in the state capital.

Sam joined Gabriel on the couch, "I don't want you leaving my sight," he draped an arm over the omega's shoulders. Gabriel curled into Sam and handed the laptop back to Charlie.

Charlie sat inelegantly between Sam and Dean and set her laptop on the coffee table, "we should consider going to the police today. There's an APB out for you. They likely want to question you about Ava Wilson."

Sadness filled Gabriel's scent, like spoiled milk, which riled up Sam even more, "I hired her personally, I can't believe she's dead. She was one of my favorite directors."

"What happened to the omegas in the shelter?" Dean asked.

"The farm compound is being remodeled to hold more residents. It should have been empty," Gabriel answered. Sam squeezed him closer as he spoke and Gabriel was starting to get irritated by his protectiveness. "I stayed the night there before crashing at my place. I knew Lucifer would send someone after me and Ava would cover for me." Gabriel inhaled sharply a realization hitting him like a Mac truck, "what if she died protecting me. . . " Even as Gabriel said it he knew it was true. He told Ava everything about the Scent Changers and his growing suspicions.

Silence fell over the group. Angry tears welled up in Gabriel's eyes a smokey scent of burnt pastries wafted through the living room. Charlie and Dean both shifted uncomfortably. The stench of omega anger was overwhelming even to Charlie's beta senses. She scooted closer to Dean and gave the raging man more space.

A bleary-eyed Castiel emerged from the guest bedroom and stumbled over to the kitchen for a cup of coffee. Sipping the liquid gold he entered the living room portion of the apartment and turned to Gabriel, seemingly unphased by the stench of his angry tears.

"What happened now Gabriel," Castiel asked. He was nonplussed by Gabriel's wide range of emotions. Castiel knew Gabriel tended to be overly dramatic during his heats.

"Oh nothing Cassie," he joked, "just got a woman murdered. You know typical me, protect me and you get injured or die." A humorless chuckle escaped Gabriel's throat before he collapsed into Sam, anger turning into despair at the loss of his friend.

Gabriel's words slowly registered in Castiel's brain and cleared up the morning fog, "we should go to the police."

"I'm in the middle of my heat Cassie!" Gabriel nearly shouted jumping back to anger from despair, "Unless they want to talk to me while I'm knotted to Sam or plugged up and jerking off I don't see that being a possibility!"

Castiel scowled, set down his coffee mug and confronted his brother, "you've been in heat for five days according to my count, you should be in the final stretch."

"Well, I'm not okay! Fuck! I don't know what's going on but it's almost stronger now!" Gabriel shouted. He thought back to his fight with Sam and overheating despite the bathtub full of cold water. Patrilda was a major b-word but she'd never been this vengeful.

Charlie observed the scene silently before bringing her fist to her mouth, " _cough_   true mates! _cough_."

Everyone turned to her and she shrugged, "what? It's one of the signs."

Gabriel blinked and looked at Sam analyzing all they'd been through together. He thought they fulfilled some of the true mate requirements but were the signs even real, or just made up for television and fairy tales?

 

"Okay I'll bite," Sam said breaking the silence, "what are the signs that someone is your true mate? 

"So glad you asked!" Charlie sprung to attention, "number one, heat and rut starting with prolonged contact. Sam, you weren't due to start your rut for a few weeks correct? Now suddenly you are. When true mates meet the universe wants to get them together. One point in the true mate column."

"Pheromones can trigger your cycle," Castiel said crossing his arms, "that isn't unheard of."

Sam looked a little sheepish, heat and rut might start a few days early in the presence of a potential mate but in Sam's case, "I wasn't due for six weeks," he confessed.

Charlie looked positivity gleeful, "number two said triggered heat or rut is more intense, especially if the couple tries to separate."

Gabriel's face grew red at the memory and he avoided making eye contact, briefly he told everyone about the bathtub incident, leaving out the more embarrassing details, "so that one is definitely true."

"Number three! This one is more modern. The ability to scent through blockers," Charlie said ticking off her fingers, "do you have any blockers this one is easy to test."

"I have some," Dean got up from the couch and grabbed his jacket off the hook. Fishing in the pocket he removed the sleek cardboard box and tossed it to Sam.

Gabriel got up and walked to the other side of the room, "here goes nothing." They were Novak Bio Corp branded blockers, Gabriel knew first hand how powerful they were. Sam opened the blockers and applied them to his neck and wrists. They waited thirty seconds then Gabriel sat down and attempted to scent Sam.

His eyes widened as Sam's chocolate, books, and sandalwood scent tinged with skepticism and amusement flooded his nose, "I can still smell you. . . "

It was Sam's turn to look surprised, "here you try," Sam handed the blockers over and got up off the couch. Gabriel copied Sam's movements and thoroughly applied the cooling gel to his neck and wrists.

Sam sat back down and pulled Gabriel into his lap scenting him deeply, the rich caramel and cardamon scent comforted his itchy alpha.

 

They really were true mates. . .

 

Charlie was positively giddy, "test number four involves mixing your blood but that seems like overkill now. I was right, true mates! Woohoo!" She threw her hand in the air asking for high fives. 

"Maybe the blockers are defective," Castiel said approaching the couple. Sam growled quickly as a warning, _back off other alpha this one is mine!_

"Calm down big guy," Gabriel detached himself from his true mate and stood up. Sam's hands trailed against his frame subtly trying to pull him back down.

Castiel attempted to scent his brother but nothing came to him, even Gabriel's heat scent was gone. Castiel blinked and grabbed Gabriel's hair forcing his head to the side. Sam jumped off the couch started posturing, his irritated alpha scent of burning books filled the living space like a tidal wave. Castiel flinched and scented Gabriel again. Nothing, not even a trace of his brother's scent.

Sam restrained himself from forcibly removing Castiel and beating him to a pulp. His rut was brewing and another alpha was touching his true mate, he clenched his teeth but couldn't make himself sit down. Gabriel removed his brother's hand from his hair, "so, can you smell me?"

Castiel frowned and took a step back. Sam crowded behind Gabriel and pulled him close. Gabriel let the alpha fuss over him. He knew that Sam's hormones were raging almost as much as his own.

"No, I can't smell anything," Castiel confessed contemplating the entire scenario. It seemed plausible now that true mates existed and his brother found his own. He looked over at Dean who remained seated on the couch next to Charlie.

"If you two are separated your heat and rut are going to explode," Charlie said pulling out her cell phone, "but we still need to go to the police."

"Hopefully they'll be understanding," Sam said nuzzling Gabriel briefly. With some effort, he pried himself away from his true mate and went into the kitchen to take a suppressant. If they were heading to the police station he needed to get his lawyer pants on and make sure nobody was arrested or incriminated themselves.

Sam was lost and thought, wow, true mates. It seemed surreal that it could be true, but how else did you explain scenting through blockers. He looked out the sliding glass door into the morning sunlight. It was a cold autumn day, leaves changing, Halloween decorations scattered amongst the other apartment balconies. 

A hand landed on Sam's shoulder. He turned and smiled as Dean looked him over and tried to scent him. Pulling back Dean said awkwardly, "so, true mates..." Dean felt like he needed to talk to his brother about this, tell him he didn't have to mate Gabriel, there was plenty of time, don't make any rash decisions, the big brother talk. But Dean didn't know what to say, the evidence was too compelling, this true mates thing was real.

Sam looked over at Gabriel and saw him whispering to Castiel and Charlie on the couch, "Yeah, I guess so, I mean I'm in love with him. But we don't really know each other that well. Plus getting mated in a hormone filled daze is less than appealing." He didn't like how close Castiel was sitting to Gabriel, his alpha bristled demanding that he put a barrier around his omega and never let him go.

The trio was whispering conspiratorially on the couch as Dean and Sam came back to the living room. Castiel hastily got up an offered Sam his seat. Sam tried not to growl as he brushed past the other alpha and reclaimed his spot next to Gabriel. Dean took his seat next to Charlie.

Gabriel gave Castiel a knowing looking and tipped his head toward Dean, silently saying _go on, your turn_. Dean didn't catch this gesture looking at Charlie's laptop screen at various financial transactions.

"We should get going," Dean said, "it'll look even more suspicious if we stand around."

"Dean, I. . . " Castiel began then stopped.

 

"What is it Cas?"

 

"I. . ."

 

Castiel was struggling to speak he fumbled with his fingers, "I think we should get going too," he said quickly. 

Dean raised an eyebrow, "let me get dressed and we can head out. I'll text Benny and let him know we're coming in."

"Hold on amigos, there's still the issue of how we obtained this information," Charlie said, "I can't exactly go in and be like, here you go, now go get 'em, tiger."

Gabriel thought for a moment then got out of Sam's grasp and turned to Charlie, "give me a dollar," he said holding out his hand.

Charlie looked at him slightly confused, "Dean can I borrow a dollar?" Charlie's purse hadn't survived the fire.

Dean retrieved his wallet and handed Charlie a dollar. Charlie handed Gabriel the dollar. Gabriel gave the dollar to Sam, "okay Sam's your lawyer now so he can bring the information to the police. Attorney-client privilege will protect you and we can bargain for a plea deal. Dean has connections with the police department right? Hopefully they'll make you a confidential informant but otherwise, you're protected now."

Charlie blinked owlishly then a devious smirk grew on her face, "Brilliant! Okay let's pack me up and we can get out of here."

They had a plan of action. Lucifer was going down. Everything halted temporarily when Patrilda came crashing down like a sledgehammer. "I'm sorry everybody, hopefully, there will be - a longer break - between knots now," Gabriel said in a breathy voice as heat curled up his body. He was panting and nearly collapsed trying to get up off the couch. Sam helped him to his feet and immediately ushered him toward the bedroom. The door shut behind them with a loud click.

Dean turned on the TV to muffle the sound of mating. Finding nothing to watch he passed the remote to Castiel and got up to take a shower.

Leaving the bathroom in only a towel he saw Castiel give him elevator eyes. He smirked and flexed his abs. Castiel tongue peaked out as he licked his lips. Dean's eyes narrowed as he checked out the other alpha he took a step forward wanting to kiss that perfect mouth...

"Get a room!" Charlie shouted before giggling behind her laptop screen.

Dean blushed and retreated to his bedroom. He donned a green flannel and a tight pair of jeans that showed off his ass, might as well look good he thought.

Charlie took the time to organize their files and opened YouTube. Castiel helped himself to breakfast and showered quickly after Dean. The three of them sat on the couch silently on their cell phones waiting for the true mates to finish banging.

"What's this blood test to confirm true mates?" Dean asked Charlie putting down his phone and glancing at her laptop, "what are you watching?"

Charlie paused the video, "speed runs off video games. They have national competitions now."

"Whatever works for you kiddo," Dean said with a shrug, "so what's up with this blood test?'

"Basically if you take the blood of true mates the combined scent will leave no doubt in anyone's mind that they're meant to be together. Some kind of reaction, according to the internet it's astounding," Charlie said shutting her laptop, "how much longer are we gonna be sitting here?"

"Anywhere between ten and thirty minutes," Castiel answered robotically not looking up from his phone.

"I need to go down and empty my car, I switched it out last night and it's full of equipment," Dean said getting up and stretching his back.

"I'll go with you," Castiel sprung to his feet and tucked his phone into his pocket.

"Thanks, Cas."

 

* * *

 

Gabriel's heat was becoming more and more inconvenient, "I think I should see a doctor," he said curled up on Sam's chest. They'd been knotted together for five minutes relaxing in post orgasmic bliss, Sam running his fingers through Gabriel's golden hair.

"We can go to my mom's clinic, I'm sure she'll see you," Sam said scratching lightly on Gabriel's scalp.

Gabriel purred, "I have my own clinic, we don't need to bother her," he scented Sam deeply and bathed in a field of contentment.

Sam frowned, "I kind of want you to meet my mom," he confessed, "I mean, we're true mates right? You'll meet her eventually."

"We don't have to do anything just because we're apparently true mates," Gabriel said sitting up as far as he physically could, "we should still get to know each other before we go for the chomp chomp."

"Why delay the inevitable?" Sam said rubbing Gabriel's thighs, "I could get used to seeing you every day."

Gabriel frowned, "you don't have to be tied to me, Sam. You could have anyone you wanted. I'm a participation trophy at best." Gabriel's scent of soft resignation made Sam frown. How could this incredible omega think so little of himself?

Gabriel tried to distance himself from Sam. There's no way Sam actually wanted to mate him. It was just a hormone filled fantasy. He was a wealthy slick hole with a little ponch belly. Sam was an Adonis. Why would he, or anyone for that matter, want him for him. Not to mention Lucifer was stalking him and everyone that ever got close or tried to help him ended up injured or otherwise taken care of. Lucifer's voice echoed through Gabriel's mind. The hard criticisms of his diet and appearance when they were teenagers. His self-esteem never really recovered especially when everyone he dated seemed to vanish and stop all contact. Gabriel sunk into himself with a heavy frown.

Sam squeezed Gabriel's thighs, "you listen to me Gabriel Novak, Loki Odinson, you are an amazing person. I feel truly blessed to have you as my true mate. I can't wait for us to get to know each other better. When we're done with this bitch of a heat, I'm going to worship your body and if you'll have me I'll mate you properly."

Gabriel didn't believe Sam's kind words, "Slow down cowboy, you're in a hormone filled haze. When the smoke clears you'll realize you're way too good for me," he crossed his arms and drooped slightly, "you'll find someone better, just like Kali."

"Don't tell me how I feel," Sam said somewhat harshly. Gabriel's eyes snapped to him, hazel meeting honey brown, "I love you Gabriel, and I'm going to prove it to you. Come here."

Gabriel embraced Sam and rested his head in the crook of his neck. Warm chocolate and sandalwood flooded his senses. Sam was telling the truth. He really did love his true mate.

"I love you too Sam-sung," Gabriel whispered. Tears started to well up in his eyes. It was too good to be true. This amazing, sweet, gentle, kind, gorgeous alpha couldn't possibly love him. Sam's hands trailed down Gabriel's back, the subtle curve of his waist to the globe of his ass giving him a little squeeze.

Sam held his true mate tight hugging him gently, "please stop beating yourself up," Sam whispered, "that's my true mate you're talking about, I don't appreciate you bad mouthing him," Sam smiled hoping a little humor might perk up his omega.

Gabriel wiped his eyes, "you're so incredible Sam," he whispered back, "how did I get so lucky. It's like I won the Powerball and the odds have never been in my favor." Gabriel had nothing but failed relationships in his past but thinking of Kali was still the most painful. It seemed unlikely that every relationship would fail on its own, sometimes with no explanation. . . Lucifer must have been stalking him for years, paying off his dates, preventing Gabriel from being with someone. The realization of his brother's intensity angered and scared the omega. What if someone tried to pay off Sam. . .

"Sam, please don't let Lucifer get to you too. I haven't had a successful relationship in my life and I think he's the cause. I can't lose you Sammich."

"I'm not going anywhere," Sam reassured scenting Gabriel deeply, "wild horses couldn't keep me from you."

Sam's knot slowly shrank and Gabriel wiggled free. The pair cuddled briefly before getting down to business. Condom disposed of, Gabriel went into his suitcase and pulled out a small purple silicone knot, "Care to help me _alpha_?" Gabriel teased as he presented on Sam's bed.

Sam inserted the knot slowly and trailed his fingernails down Gabriel's spine. A low purr erupted from the omega and he looked over his shoulder at the alpha, "you keep that up and we're never going to get out of here. . . " Sam just smiled and gave Gabriel's ass a little smack.

Sliding off the bed Gabriel opened his suitcase and pulled out a pair of boxer briefs. He put them on gingerly and pulled out a tailored grey suit with a chartreuse tie. He wanted the police to take them seriously. Sam wore one of his work suits and a conservative blue tie.

Gabriel's hand was on the bedroom doorknob when Sam gently touching his shoulder. He moved in front of the omega and cupped his face in his hands kissing him gently on the lips, "I love you. You're amazing. We can do this."

Gabriel smiled his doubts shattered by the kind words. Confidence flowed through him, "let's go, Sam, they're waiting for us to start the show. Let's do this! Let's take that bastard down."

 

* * *

  

Charlie gave the alphas a wave as they exited the apartment. Dean was nervous, this was his Baby and Castiel was about to see her. He knew the other alpha would be impressed, but what if he wasn't. . . What if he insulted his beautiful girl. He didn't think it was likely but the butterflies in his stomach disagreed. Castiel looked nervous. The blue-eyed alpha was standing further away from Dean and looking around awkwardly avoiding eye contact. His sawdust scent was filled with apprehension and a general feeling of discomfort.

"You okay Cas?" Dean asked as the elevator doors opened.

"Yes, Dean I'm fine, just thinking about the evidence against Lucifer. He's still my brother. I'm having a hard time believing he's done all of this."

"Was Lucifer a good brother?" Dean asked as they walked toward his Baby.

"With our age difference, we didn't interact that much. He was groomed to become a CEO right after he presented. The best schools and internships. Now he's on the board with our father and Gabriel's mother Frigga. It's very complicated. I miss my lab, science is -," Castiel stopped abruptly, "is this your car Dean? She's magnificent."

"That's her, '67 Chevy Impala, 275 horsepower with a 327 four barrel. She's my girl," Dean said caressing the roof as he walked to the trunk. He popped it open and looked down at the menagerie of equipment. This was going to take several trips. With a light sigh, he grabbed a cardboard box and handed it to Castiel. The pair made quick work of the trunk and started hauling boxes and bags up to the apartment.

When they reached the front door Dean looked around, he felt like he was being watched. Sure enough, a familiar beige Camry was parked in the road. Was it just a coincidence? He doubted it.

"Hold on a second Cas," Dean put down his box of equipment, much to Castiel's confusion, and jogged across the parking lot toward the Camry. He could have sworn he saw Meg get into a beige Camry last night. Maybe Lucifer wanted Dean tailed? Spy on the guy he hired to see if he was lying? He approached the Camry and frowned, it was empty save for some takeout wrappers and empty coffee cups. He tried the handle and the door popped open, several scents hit him at once, cigarette smoke, anise, cut grass, and the most prominent lilac. No sugary cinnamon omega scent. So this wasn't Meg's car but Dean didn't think it was, not her style or price point, why did she get in it? Who did it belong to? Dean checked his surroundings, the street was quiet for eleven am on a Saturday, he went to the passenger side and opened the glove compartment. Contrary to the condition of the vehicle the glove compartment was spotless and organized. He quickly located the insurance information and snapped a quick picture with his phone. He shoved the papers back inside and quickly shut the passenger door before jogging back to Castiel.

"What was that about?" Castiel asked as they entered the building.

"Last night Lucifer's secretary Meg was waiting for me. She asked about Gabriel and the Scent Changers. I could have sworn she got into that Camry and took off. It was too much of a coincidence that another beige Camry sat in almost the exact same spot."

"Meg was here?" Castiel asked as they entered the elevator.

"Yeah, she wanted a progress report for Lucifer."

Castiel frowned, "I'm not convinced that's true. Lucifer texted me this morning asking about the Scent Changers and whether we recovered them. Wouldn't Meg have told him last night?"

Dean thought got a moment, "She said Lucifer sent her," he put down the box and unlocked his apartment., Then held the door open for Castiel.

"I'll ask him."

"Ask who what?" Charlie chirped from the couch, she was overly nosey this morning.

Dean relayed the information to Charlie who quickly pulled up Meg's driver's license. Meg Masters, designation omega, "hmm she has a concealed carry permit too," Charlie said typing away as she hacked into Novak Corp's employee records.

A light bulb blinked on in Dean's head, "Wait, Masters? Like Azazel Masters?" Dean turned to Castiel.

"I'm not sure," the other alpha responded.

"I'll look into it," Charlie said still focused on hacking into the billion dollar corporation.

Castiel and Dean left Charlie to her task and returned to the car to collect more equipment. The beige Camry was still parked in the same spot, undisturbed and empty. Dean snapped a picture of the license plate and quickly jogged back and emptied his Baby's trunk.

Bulky boxes in hand they walked back inside and up to the apartment.

"Winner winner chicken dinner," Charlie said as they entered, "Meg Masters, daughter of Azazel Masters, sister of Tom Masters, has been working at Novak Biopharmaceutical Corporation since 2012 as a secretary and personal assistant to Lucifer Novak. Now I just need to hack her credit report and we can start tracing her credit cards too."

"Charlie," Dean said setting his box down by the front door, "you're awesome."

"Thank you, thank you," Charlie chuckled and took an exaggerated bow from her seat on the couch.

Sam and Gabriel exited the bedroom wearing crisp suits and Dean quickly caught them up on the new revelations.

"I remember Meg from high school, I was sure Lucifer would mate her. She always did anything he asked," Gabriel said shifting uncomfortably. The fake knot in his channel would hopefully prevent Patrilda from making an appearance, but it wasn't exactly comfortable.

"Dean, did you get a picture of the license plate?" Charlie asked still typing away on her laptop.

"Yeah here, I got one of the insurance too," Dean took his phone out of his pocket and handed it to Charlie, then stacked the boxes of equipment on the coffee table.

Gabriel looked into the kitchen and quickly started nesting. He packaged up the salvageable food in plastic containers and stacked them in the fridge next to the Thanksgiving leftovers. The fridge was already full to bursting and making room for everything was difficult but he managed. His omega instincts refused to leave a mess in his true mate's home.

He walked quickly to the living room and despite Dean's protests removed the boxes from the coffee table and placed them on the kitchen table. A hand landed on his shoulder and he turned to brilliant hazel eyes, "you don't have to do this Gabe, we can just get going."

Fighting his instincts Gabriel put down the box and drooped into Sam's embrace, "sorry Sammich I'm just antsy."

Sam's hand roamed up Gabriel's back and pawed through the short curls on the back of his head. They kissed briefly before Dean cleared his throat, "you ready to go guys or what?"

Blushing they separated and looked embarrassed. The magnetic pull between them was growing even stronger, it was only a matter of time before they locked together again.

"Guys you have to check this out," Charlie said from the couch. The DMV records of the beige Camry filled the screen.

"What is it, Charlie?" Dean asked sitting down next to her.

"That Camry belongs to Katherine A. Wilson."

Everybody paused, Gabriel gasped, Castiel tilted his head confused, Sam clutched his omega also confused, Dean blinked.

"Who's that?" Dean asked.

 

"Katherine Ava Wilson."

 

"Oh What the fuck!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was on beer three when I began now I'm on beer this many (holds up fingers somewhere between six and seven).
> 
> mistakes = 100% my fault
> 
> lemme know if you catch any I will fix them in the AM


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shorter chapter. I have some personal shit going on. Like burn all of his belongings in the backyard while chanting personal shit.... but I'm not going to abandon this fic and I'll update when I can.

_"911 what's your emergency."_

"Hello, this is Dean Winchester. I found what I believe to be a stolen vehicle, license plate Bravo, Sierra, Foxtrot, thirty, seventy-seven."

The operator typed quickly before asking, _"what is your location?"_

"The Chesterville Apartments off Cooper street block B."

_"We'll send an officer, is there anything else I can help you with?"_

"Yeah," Dean ran his hand down his face, it was gonna be a long day, "send officer Lafitte if he's available."

Dean hung up with the 911 operator and turned to everybody, "so, do we just wait for Benny or are we heading to the station?"

"With all our info we should probably go to the station," Charlie said shutting her laptop, "Why don't we go," she gestured to herself, Sam, and Gabriel, "and you stay here and wait for Benny?"

Before Dean could respond Gabriel jumped in, "Let's go! Time's a wasting I'm on a ticking clock here," he bulldozed the conversation and headed for the front door. Dean helped Charlie onto her walker while Sam grabbed her laptop and put it in her backpack. The trio exited the apartment. Sam said he'd keep in touch before shutting the door.

 

"Should we go wait by the car?" Castiel asked shifting from side to side. Dean ran his eyes over the other alpha. Castiel was clearly uncomfortable about something, his arms were crossed and he avoided making eye contact while he spoke.

"Yeah, why not," Dean threw his leather jacket on over his red flannel and headed to the door. Castiel followed, pulling on his trench coat. He was dressed in a simple suit and slightly crooked blue tie, his leather dress shoes were worn and comfortable.

They had to wait for the elevator for a few minutes, having just missed the others. It dinged quietly announcing its arrival and they entered quickly. As the metal doors slid shut Castiel took a deep breath. Dean looked over at him again and frowned, Castiel looked like he hadn't slept for several days, his five o'clock shadow was giving him a rugged look but the bags and dark circles under his eyes drew nothing but pity.

"Are you okay Cas?" Dean finally asked as they reached the lobby of the apartment building.

"Yes Dean, I just haven't been sleeping well," Castiel stifled a yawn. They exited the elevator. Castiel took Dean's hand and pulled him to the side by a wall of mailboxes.

"I haven't been completely honest with you," Castiel confessed, "please don't take this the wrong way or think I deceived you on purpose. Well, I sort of did, but I had a good reason." He looked nervous and squeezed Dean's hand as he spoke. The awkward peppery quality of his scent was hidden underneath the nervous smell is campfire smoke and burnt coffee.

Taking a deep breath Castiel inhaled Dean's scent and held down a purr that was trying to escape. He looked up into Dean's emerald eyes and said, "I'm.... a. . . "

 

The unmistakable sound of a gunshot rang out from the parking lot of the apartment complex.

 

"Hold that thought," Dean said freeing his hand and running to the main entrance of his building. Castiel jogged to keep up his dress shoes clacking on the tile floor. He internally cursed the interruption as he exited the building attempting to catch up to Dean.

The scene outside was chaos, Dean recognized the man who tased him holding a pistol in one hand and a stun gun in the other. A brunette woman whose face was obscured by large black sunglasses started to drag Gabriel into the back of the beige Camry. Gabriel was suffering the effects of a taser, just laughing and in a singsong voice nearly shouting, "Kidnap Sam too or you're gonna kill me. He's my true mate you dumb breeder!"

Sam had been tased too, but he still tried to stop the woman from kidnapping his mate, "give him back!" he stumbled and reached out, "He's my true mate! Gabriel!!!"

Charlie was on the ground clutching her arm to her chest. A coppery, black cherry scent filled the air. Her Harry Potter sweatshirt was quickly stained with blood, "Dean!" She screamed as she saw him.

The man who shot Charlie grabbed Sam by his suit collar and tossed him in the back seat with the still singing Gabriel. He slammed the door and made for the driver's seat.

Dean ran full tilt toward the beige Camry, Castiel followed behind him several yards back his dress shoes slowing him down. Dean reached for the door handle and pulled when another shot rang out.

The Camry's window shattered as a bullet flew past Dean narrowly missing him. The Camry peeled away kicking up bits of rock and street dust in its wake. Faint sirens were heard in the background as Dean stood there in disbelief, what the actual fuck just happened?

A grunt of pain behind him snapped him to attention. Turning back he saw Castiel clutching his arm, blood stained the sleeve of his tan trench coat.

"Cas!" Dean ran to the alpha but paused a few feet away. The most delicious smell assaulted Dean's senses, like sweet sticky honey and sunshine had a baby in a field of rain swept cloves. Dean stared into those blue eyes information processing slowly. . . It was like the world stopped turning and everything came to a crashing halt.

 

"You're an omega."

 

Castiel opened his mouth to answer but was interrupted when a police car arrived on the scene. Benny exited the vehicle and headed toward the still awestruck Dean.

"Brotha' what happened? We have reports of shots fired."

Dean broke eye contact and quickly got down to business, "Sam and his true mate Gabriel Novak were kidnapped," Dean pulled out this cell phone and quickly scrolled through the pictures, "a beige Camry with this license plate took them. They headed east down Cooper street!"

Benny grabbed the phone and quickly radioed the information to the station. Dean didn't have high hopes that they would be found. The boring Camry was too common a vehicle, they could hide out anywhere and who knows where they were headed. He just witnessed his brother being kidnapped. He had to do something! But a confused sinking feeling swarmed his senses. Sam and Gabriel were in trouble, Castiel is an omega, he almost got shot, his omega got shot, _Mine. . ._

A pained whimper grabbed Dean's attention. He glanced over at Charlie who was sitting on the ground next to her fallen walker and scattered belongings, tear tracks marked her pale face.

Dean jogged over and swept hair from her brow, "Hey kiddo you all right?" he turned to Benny, "we need an ambulance over here!"

Tears slowly fell from Charlie's eyes, "It was Meg, Dean, Meg Masters kidnapped Sam and Gabe," she clutched her arm, blood strained fingers pulled away and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. She was thankfully just grazed by the bullet, but the shock of being shot and the pain in her arm rattled Charlie's cage and left her a crying mess.

"Benny!" Dean shouted, "a woman named Meg Masters kidnapped Sam and Gabriel." He grabbed Charlie to his chest and she cried into his flannel. Benny radioed the information in before heading over to Dean and Charlie.

"I put out an APB on the vehicle and Meg Masters. What the fuck happened Dean?"

"It's a long story," Dean said. He felt a little guilty hiding Gabriel from his friend especially now that they were kidnapped. Holy shit his brother was kidnapped at gunpoint, it seemed impossible to even consider. A sharp realization hit him "shit, I've got to call my mom."

 

An ambulance arrived and Charlie reluctantly released Dean. She was loaded onto a stretcher and given some pain medication. Castiel joined her by the ambulance and removed his now ruined coat and suit jacket. He loosened his haphazard tie and started to unbutton his dress shirt. Charlie giggled and started imitating a bass line, "unce, unce, unce, unce." Castiel blushed. He gingerly removed the white shirt and examined his injury. He was lucky the bullet didn't break any bones, but it was still rather severe. Must have been a small caliber bullet he thought to himself.

"Look we're twinsies," Charlie giggled as the paramedics temporarily patched up her arm.

"Are you okay Charlie?" Castiel asked.

"Tis but a scratch!" she said in her fake British accent.

Castiel snorted and looked over at Dean. The green-eyed alpha was talking on his cell phone presumably to his family since his brother was kidnapped. What on Earth was Meg thinking? Castiel didn't know the omega well, but kidnapping? That's another level of extreme he didn't think she was capable of. Not to mention he was sure Meg fired the shot that hit him in the arm. Was she working for Lucifer? Who was the guy she was with? Castiel vaguely recognized him but couldn't place him, which was frustrating.

"So. . . " Charlie started once the paramedics gave her the all clear and they started working on Castiel's arm, "Dean knows you're an omega now."

Castiel sighed then winced as they started to care for his injury, "yes, I just wish I could have told him myself."

"I never did ask, why hide at all?" Charlie had known of Castiel designation from the beginning, having researched the entire family, but if his prerogative was to conceal that information she respected his privacy.

"Omegas, especially male omegas, are treated as inferiors by society. As soon as I could pretend to be an alpha people respected me more. Their gender bias no longer put me in a stereotypical light. When Dean wanted to meet me in person to talk about Gabriel I didn't want him to dismiss me because of my gender."

"Dean wouldn't do something like that," Charlie defended her friend.

"I recognize that now, but there was never a moment where I could say, by the way, I've been lying to you this whole time. I think it caused your sneezing fits too."

Charlie chuckled, "Give Dean a chance. He might be a little pissed at the lie but with your chemistry," she whistled, "Sparks are gonna fly once Sam and Gabe are safe and sound."

Castiel blushed, "I think he might be my true mate."

Charlie blinked, "why? are you starting your heat?"

Castiel nodded, "it'll be a few days before it's in full swing but I just finished one before this whole fiasco started."

Charlie sprung up pain forgotten and clapped her hands like an excited child, "I'm so happy for you! The universe is on your side! Two brothers for two brothers!" She squeed loudly, "they're gonna write books about you!"

"Technically Gabriel isn't my brother," Castiel was still blushing, occasionally wincing as they stitched him up. The bullet just grazed him much like Charlie. Maybe the fortune really was on their side. . .

 

Multiple police cars arrived at the scene and they started to interview everyone. There was still no word about Sam and Gabriel, Meg or the Camry. John and Mary showed up and coddled Dean. Mary was frazzled and tense, she needed the reassurance that her firstborn was safe.

"Let's go to the house and wait for news," Mary suggested fussing over Dean.

"I need to go to the station Mom, but I'll stop by once I'm finished okay?" Dean said trying to comfort her by hugging her tightly. She was teary-eyed with worry and pent-up rage, someone had taken her boy and they were going to pay.

John placed a firm hand on Mary's shoulder and ushered her back to the car, "Sam's going to be okay Mary, there's nothing we can do here, let's go home." Reluctantly she agreed, she gave Dean one last hug and they departed.

 

"I'll meet you at the station," Benny said to Dean before he got into his patrol car.

Dean turned to Charlie and Castiel. They were both bandaged up and waiting for him talking quietly amongst themselves. He still couldn't believe it, Castiel was an omega, the sweetest most delectable omega he had ever come across. He must have been using alpha Scent Changers this entire time.

Dean approached them slowly, "you two doing okay?"

"Yes Dean," Castiel hesitated before he explained, "I apologize for not telling you that I am an omega. I didn't want you to judge me based on my gender. By the time I realized you wouldn't I'd already dug myself a hole and didn't know how to get back out."

They walked (and wheeled) to the Impala slowly, Castiel had lied to him but he sort of understood why, "It's all right Cas, I get it. What was up with the sneezing though?"

"I'm not sure," Castiel answered honestly, he wasn't ready to reveal his theory to Dean that they might be true mates, which possibly explained why the Scent Changers caused the sneezing reaction in Dean.

Dean unlocked his Baby and they helped Charlie into the backseat. Her walker shut firmly in the trunk Dean and Castiel stood several feet apart just staring at each other.

"Can I scent you?" Dean asked taking a step closer.

"I'm still wearing the alpha Scent Changers, you shouldn't be able to smell me."

Dean stepped closer and drew Castiel into his arms, the fake alpha scent permeated the air but there was an undercurrent omega that sunk into Dean's soul and seemed to reveal the secrets of the universe. His rut took that moment to explode and he instantly started to grow hard. Castiel scented Dean and his eyes flew wide, the rich leathery pine was starting to fill with arousal. A slow rumble escaped Dean's chest as his gripped the omega tight to his chest.

"Guys! You do realize your brothers were kidnapped right?!" Charlie shouted from the backseat of the Impala.

Reality turned 180 degrees and Dean snapped back from Castiel. Damn hormones, he had to help Sammy! Quickly Dean got into the driver's seat and slammed the door. Castiel jumped into action and slid into the passenger seat. Dean peeled out of the parking lot and headed to the station. His baby brother was in danger and he had a feeling that everything was about to come crashing down. " _Just please let them be okay,"_ Dean sent up a silent prayer to whatever Gods were listening.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the massive delay between chapters. :(
> 
> I have a beta now in Itisasitshouldbe so hopefully I'll be able to kick out chapters more frequently.
> 
> Life is hard, short version, my marriage is going under some stress and I need to swallow a massive pill to get it back on track which has been difficult.
> 
> Thank you for your continued support, comments, and kudos! They really fuel my fire and make my day so much better. Thank you. - CB

 

 

 

 

The warehouse was chilly, the metal chair was uncomfortably hard, and Sam was pissed off. The alpha taser had just worn off and he was restrained with plastic cable ties. His hands were strapped through the slots on the back of the chair, his ankles around the legs.

Gabriel sat next to him in a similar situation. His forehead was started to bead with sweat and he shifted uncomfortably. The plug inside his channel was dampening his heat, but he would need to be knotted in the next couple of hours to get some relief and prevent hyperthermia. Gabriel had a unique case of extreme heats, and the exposure to his true mate, now left him with a complicated medical situation.

"Sam?" Gabriel whispered, an omega getting a full blast of a taser typically resulted in longer lasting effects, but Gabriel's heat metabolized the chemicals quickly, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah Gabe, just..." Sam struggled attempting to release his hands or feet, "trying to break free."

"Whatever happens, I love you Sammy," Gabriel said glancing over at the alpha.

"I'm going to get you out of here. I promise," Sam twisted and struggled. These weren't normal cable ties, but police issued ties with a metal locking clip instead of the standard plastic, designed to restrain even raging alphas. Sam was essentially screwed.

They sat in a frustrated silence, trying to break free, and thinking about the events that led up to their kidnapping.

* * *

 

"How are you feeling Charlie?" Gabriel asked holding open the door so the crippled beta could wheel herself out.

"Sore still, but it's getting better," she said lifting the walker over the lip of the door frame.

They made their way to Sam's car, Charlie making slower progress over the uneven sidewalk. Their suits protected them from the cold fall weather, but it was probably going to start snowing soon. Charlie wore a comfortable blue hooded sweatshirt with the Harry Potter logo on the front, and the Ravenclaw eagle on the back.

The parking lot of the apartment complex was mostly empty, a few scattered cars filled their assigned spaces. It was a grey overcast day, and people seemed to be relaxing inside. Sam wanted to snuggle on the couch and drink tea between bouts of Gabriel's heat, but they needed to bring everything to the police. Except the Omega Scent Changers, those were still in Gabriel's suitcase, under Sam's bed.

 

 

There was a growing tension between the trio. The anticipation of their arrival at the police station was building to a crescendo. Gabriel shifted uncomfortably, the plug meant to help his heat was still somewhat pleasurable, and he wished he was wearing more than thin suit pants. He closed his eyes and focused on his breathing, "Dead kittens, maggots, sandals with socks, necrotic flesh," Gabriel thought to himself attempting to will away his erection.

A man in a black leather jacket with a grey hood walked towards them on the sidewalk. As the stranger passed, he quickly turned, jamming an alpha taser into Sam's neck. Sam crumpled to the ground twitching uncontrollably. Gabriel attempted to catch his true mate, but collapsed under his weight. Charlie screamed and attempted to punch the assailant. A brunette woman wearing aviator sunglasses ran up behind them from a nearby car, jamming another taser into Gabriel's chest.

A searing pain ran through Sam and Gabriel as they lay twitching on the ground. Charlie was tossed off her walker, a rag doll thrown onto the concrete, she struggled feebly but couldn't put any weight on her leg, "What the fuck are you doing!?" She screamed.

"Shut up!" The man pulled out a gun and shot Charlie in the arm. She screamed in pain, shrinking away from their attackers.

"Oh my God, why did you shoot her?" The woman shouted, dragging Gabriel to his feet. The assailant ignored her, and ran across the parking lot to pull up a beige Camry.

The second phase of the taser entered Gabriel's system and he started giggling, he recognized the voice of his assailant, they'd gone to school after all, "Meg Masters you fucking moron, what is going on?"

"Shut up and get in the car!"

 

* * *

 

Now, Sam and Gabriel sat in a near freezing warehouse as the sun dipped into late afternoon. Unbeknownst to them, it was coincidentally nearby the burnt remains of Winchester Bounty Hunting.

Gabriel wrenched his arms behind his back, the cable ties cutting into his wrists. He let out a frustrated shout, "Meg! Get out here and let me go!"

 

 

Meg appeared with a brunette man trailing behind her. Gabriel's eyes widened, shocked he hadn't noticed his second kidnapper, too high on taser chemicals, "Thomas," he whispered. Meg smirked at the restrained pair, "Gabriel, I'd like to introduce you to my brother Tom Masters. Oh wait, I believe you're already acquainted. . ." Gabriel swallowed down his bubbling emotions, tears welled up in his eyes.

"Aww, what's a matter Gabbie? Having a rough heat?" Meg said walking up to the omega and patting his cheek, "Lucifer's gonna be so happy we caught you. He'll probably even give you a pup before the night is over."

Gabriel's stomach dropped into his toes as his breath left this body completely bereft, he was holding down the urge to vomit at the thought of Lucifer touching him in any way. A low threatening growl brewed in Sam's chest, his angry alpha scent of burnt books radiated fierce protectiveness.

"And what are we gonna do with you Sammy?" Meg said slyly looking over at the alpha, "Can't have you claiming our prize. . . Maybe we should just kill you now." Sam's eyes blew wide and Gabriel growled.

"What are you doing Meg?" Gabriel pleaded, "Thomas, I thought we were friends!" He felt so betrayed. Thomas, as Gabriel knew him, was a frequent contributor to Loving Omega events, they ran into each other all the time, once Gabriel had even considered dating the handsome alpha. They were in the same social circles and were somewhat close. A slow realization wormed its way into Gabriel's brain, "You've been working for Lucifer the entire time. . . using Azazel's credit card. "

"Ding ding ding!" Tom said sarcastically, "Lucifer hired me to stalk you after all the P.I.s shut him down. You didn't really think I was your friend, did you?" Gabriel cowered at his words. Tom knelt down and got in Gabriel's face, "Why would I be friends with a worthless breeder like you?"

Gabriel crumpled, Tom was right, he was worthless. Memories of growing up poor until his mother's breakthrough and subsequent marriage to James Novak, flooded Gabriel’s consciousness. Being talked down to, and considered inferior, with Lucifer badgering him on his appearance and affinity for sweets. This was one betrayal too many, and all the kind words Sam spoke to him earlier began to fade into the background.

Patrilda took that moment to kick in and Gabriel gasped. The silicone knot rubbed against his prostate, and the involuntary scent of heat and arousal emanated from the restrained omega.

 

 

Tom's eyes widened and he took a step back. Sam's low rumbling growl filled the room. "Shut up!" Tom said, he pulled back and backhanded Sam across the face. Sam spit out a little bit of blood, but kept growling. No one was going to hurt his true mate while there was breath in his body. Tom reeled back and punched Sam in the stomach. Sam let out an, "oof!" and his head collapsed to his chest.

"Stop it! Stop it Thomas please!" Gabriel shouted trying to break free from his restraints.

Meg's cell phone took that opportunity to ring and she stepped away from her prisoners. A cruel grin crept up Tom's face as he turned to follow her.

 

"Sam! Sam! Are you okay?" Gabriel asked, still struggling with his bonds.

"Yeah," Sam said in a tight voice, "that sucked but I'm okay. How are you feeling?"

Gabriel scanned his body quickly, the fake knot was helping but he could feel his temperature rising. Sweat dripped down his back, and a growing desperation for a knot clouded his judgement, "I have an hour, maybe two, before I start overheating."

"I'm gonna get you out of here," Sam promised again looking Gabriel directly in the eye.

"God, I hope so Samwich."

Meg walked towards the pair, her expensive boots clicking on the concrete floor of the warehouse. She tossed her hair over her shoulder and stood in from of Gabriel, "Lucifer's three hours away, are you ready for him Gabbie? He's going to claim you."

Anger flooded Gabriel, how dare she do this to him, how dare she try to take his happiness away, "Hey Meg, come here," he whispered.

Meg leaned forward closer to Gabriel's face, "Come closer," he whispered again. As she got closer, Gabriel reared back and spit into her smirking face.

Meg shrieked and stepped back wiping her nose and eyes. She pulled her hand back to slap Gabriel when Tom caught her arm.

"Lucifer will be pissed if we hurt him, calm down," he squeezed tightly.

"He spat in my face! Little bastard deserves it!" She tugged her arm free and used her sleeve to rid the dampness from her eyes, disgusted. 

 

 

Gabriel grinned, "Shut up Meg," he taunted, doing his best Peter Griffin impersonation. Sam snorted next to him.

"Oh, you think this is funny hot stuff?" Meg said marching over to Sam's restrained form. She reared back and smacked him across the face. Sam winced painfully, his bloodied lip aching from the impact.

"If you hurt him one more time, you're going to regret it mouth breather," Gabriel promised glaring at his female kidnapper.

Meg scowled, "Shut up whore, or I'll tape your mouth shut."

"Now we couldn't do that, now could we?" Gabriel mocked them relentlessly, "Lucifer might get upset and you'd be out $250,000. I can't believe you dirt bags fucking kidnapped me and Sam for that much money. Hell, Thomas, you probably spent that following me around all this time."

Tom chuckled, "Oh Gabriel, Lucifer paid for all of my expenses, following your pathetic ass around didn't cost me a dime. Besides, Lucifer has agreed to triple the offer he gave that bounty hunter, if you're still in heat, and haven't been claimed yet."

Sam growled and strained against the cable ties, his wrists were growing red and chafed from his continued escape attempts. Gabriel was about to throw up. Of course, Lucifer knew he was in heat, he'd been stalking him for years and probably had his schedule written on a calendar in his office or something. The creep factor just turned up to 11 and Gabriel couldn't hide the utter disgust he felt being held against his will. He panted softly and jostled around in his chair. Patrilda was getting stronger, and the silicone knot was growing increasingly uncomfortable.

"What's wrong with you?" Meg asked grabbing a handful of Gabriel's hair, "You look like you're going to pass out."

"My heats are intense and Sam is my true mate, if I'm not knotted soon I'm going to overheat and die," Gabriel explained trying to shake his head free.

"Please, that's ridiculous," she shoved his head aside and scented him, her eyes grew wide, "Tom, come here and smell him."

Tom raised an eyebrow and approached Gabriel with caution. Sam growled as the other alpha approached his true mate and tried to shift his chair closer in a somewhat feeble attempt to prevent the inevitable. Tom bent over and scented Gabriel's neck, the scent of his heat was growing stronger, the smell was almost acrid with arousal and need. "Lucifer had better get here soon or we're going to have some problems," he said looking over at his sister.

 

 

"I'll call and give him an update," Meg retreated into what used to be an office. Tom following awaiting instructions. Gabriel panted and started looking around the room for anything that might help them escape. The warehouse was all steel and concrete, there were metal barrels in one corner, and the remains of a homeless encampment in another corner. The floor was littered with metal fragments, dirt, and dust. Nothing stood out and Gabriel was starting to panic. After everything he'd been through he was not going to let Lucifer claim him. Several panted breaths later a light bulb blinked to life above his head....

"Sam," he whispered shifting in his chair, "do you still have your cell phone?"

"No, they took it along with yours when we were in the car," Sam whispered back.

"Do you think they turned them off?"

"Probably, but I didn't notice, what are you thinking?" Sam continued to strain against the cable ties.

"Charlie!"

"She could track the phones," Sam realized, "even if they turned off ours they can hopefully track Meg's."

Gabriel was interrupted before he could respond by the return of Meg and Tom. Meg hung up her phone, from a cursory glance it was an iPhone, so not likely to be a burner. A sly smile crept up Gabriel's face, and he threw himself into theatrics.

"Please! Let me go! If I'm not knotted I'm going to die!" Gabriel panted moaning low in his throat. Meg looked alarmed and approached Gabriel slowly attempting to feel his forehead.

"Please," Sam pleaded, "I don't want my true mate to die...." His eyes grew teary as his pulled out all the stops, unleashing his puppy dog eyes.

Meg hesitated, "Tom he's burning up, we might need to take him to a hospital," she said, touching Gabriel's forehead and slipping her hand to the back of his neck. 

 

 

Tom growled, he pulled out a knife and approached Sam quickly, kneeling down by his ankles, "Don't try anything funny, or I'll take out your knee caps." Tom used the pocket knife and cut the cable ties restraining Sam to the chair.

Sam froze, his hands still bound, he didn't want to be shot and Tom was definitely on a short fuse. Once his hands were free Sam rubbed his wrists with a slight wince, he'd been struggling for awhile against his bindings, his wrists were almost raw.

Tom pulled a gun from his waist band and Sam immediately raised his arms in surrender. "Get in there," Tom gestured to the abandoned office space. Sam kept his arms raised and walked slowly toward the office. Tom grabbed the collar of his shirt and shoved him inside. He quickly grabbed the metal chair, and shoved it under the door knob effectively locking Sam inside.

Meg and Gabriel watched slightly confused, sweat beading on Gabriel's forehead and dripping down his nose. Tom handed the knife to Meg and gestured recklessly with the gun, "Untie him."

Meg carelessly released Gabriel leaving small cuts on his ankles and wrists. The scent of omega heat grew even stronger in the cavernous space. They were going to attract the attention of any nearby alphas if Gabriel's scent didn't calm down.

Tom held the gun up and Gabriel raised his hands, palms open, mimicking Sam's previous pose. Tom reached into his pocket and deftly opened his wallet, removing an alpha condom. He tucked it into the front pocket of Gabriel's dress shirt. Meg removed the chair from the door as Tom tossed Gabriel inside with his free hand. "Take care of him," Tom instructed, "and no claiming or I won't hesitate to shoot you dead."

 

The door was shut and barred with a thunk. It was a gloomy office space, a grey metal desk sat in one corner bolted to the wall. There was a small window with safety glass above the door, letting in a dim glow. As Gabriel's eyes adjusted, a pair of sturdy alpha arms wrapped around him from behind. Sam's nose found the crook of Gabriel's neck, and he inhaled deeply. He quickly scent marked the omega with his wrists, and held him tightly to his chest.

"They expect me to knot you, we have time to figure out a plan," Sam whispered. Gabriel purred, feeling Sam's lips on the shell of his ear. The scent of omega arousal increased in the enclosed space, and Gabriel involuntarily shifted his hips back rubbing against Sam's growing erection.

 

 

Sam nipped Gabriel's ear, trailing his hands down the omega's chest. Regardless of any escape attempt, Gabriel at least needed to orgasm to push his heat back an hour or two. Sam's fingers quickly unbuttoned Gabriel's pants and untucked his shirt, he found his erection, stroking it gently while licking a stripe up the omega's neck and humming at the taste of delicious heat.

Gabriel whined and bucked his hips slightly, "This should not be such a turn on," he whispered turning his head and capturing Sam's lips gently. They kissed slowly and gently avoiding Sam’s injury, while Sam continued to stroke up and down, twisting his wrist slightly on the upstroke. Sam thumbed around the head of Gabriel's cock, and plunged his tongue into his willing mouth. Gabriel whimpered and started bucking forward in Sam's gentle grip.

Gabriel's heat was so strong he barely lasted a minute, "I'm gonna cum," he whispered into Sam's mouth bucking in earnest. Sam instantly released Gabriel's cock causing a loud whimper to escape from the omega.

"We need to put on a show Gabe, or they'll never believe I'm knotting you," Sam explained quietly with a subtle smirk on his face.

Gabriel smirked then turned onto the alpha, seeing his revenge for being denied his release. He shoved Sam backward onto a desk, tucked himself in, and buttoned his own trousers to prevent them from falling off. He pressed into the alpha's shoulder making sure he stayed in place before he swiftly unbuckled Sam's belt and unzipped his suit pants.

"Gabe," Sam quivered slightly at being manhandled, "What are you doing?"

Gabriel grabbed the hem of Sam's boxers and pulled down, tucking it gently underneath his testicles. Sam panted slightly in the cool air, his cock on display in its full glory, his knot nowhere near formed. Gabriel slowly knelt down and caressed his cock softly, barely putting enough pressure on it. Sam whined quietly as Gabriel's fingers trailed up and down his shaft.

"We've got to put on a show right? Can you be loud for me Sammy?" Gabriel asked looking up with his whisky colored eyes. The omega's little pink tongue licked gently on the slit and Sam's knees almost gave way. _"Why am I so turned on?"_ Sam asked himself, staring down at the gorgeous vision at his feet.

Gabriel teased the head of his cock and Sam ran his fingers through the short blond waves. Gabriel growled and popped off Sam's cock and smacked his hands away, "Hands on the desk, don't move them," the omega ordered.

 

 

Sam clutched onto the desk for support and watched as Gabriel painfully slowly started teasing the head of his cock again. He desperately wanted to grab Gabriel by the scruff of the neck, and thrust into his mouth with abandon. How were they suppose to pull this off when Sam was just whimpering through everything.

"I don't think this will make a good show. Maybe we could - **Aaaahhhaaahhh**!”

Mid sentence, Gabriel had opened wide and swallowed Sam down to the base. He sucked hard and quickly popped off again, "What was that Sammy? I couldn't hear you," Gabriel whispered, a cocky gleam in his eyes.

"Oh fuck you," Sam hissed, his head falling back in pleasure. Gabriel grinned and deftly swallowed the alpha's cock once again. Sam let out an exaggerated guttural moan for their kidnapper's benefit, though not by much. Gabriel was very good at giving head, and this was their first time. Heat sex, while enjoyable, had certain requirements that were unavoidable so they'd never dallied with blow jobs before.

Sam continued praising Gabriel's oral technique with enthusiastic moans and groans. Gabriel's tongue tickled the vein under Sam's cock head and the alpha keened his grip on the desk tightened in restraint "You're killing me Gabe," he harshly whispered his head falling back mouth open.

Gabriel chuckled and released Sam's cock. He took his hand and massaged the alphas growing knot. Sam gasped head falling forward, catching Gabriel's eye, "Fuck..." Sam cursed softly.

Gabriel preened and trailed a finger up the alpha's cock as he stood up, "When we get out of here, I'm going to rock your world Sammich."

Sam panted and crushed his lips to Gabriel's mouth. He couldn't get enough of his true mate. He swiftly undid Gabriel's pants, dropping them to the ground. He trailed a hand down his back until he reached the base of the plug. Gabriel whimpered as Sam slowly removed it.

"Ah, finally!" Gabriel said attacking Sam's mouth. He trailed his hands into the alpha's hair and scratched his scalp.

Sam stopped the kiss and growled low and predatory. Gabriel froze. Sam grabbed the omega's shoulders, and swung him around. With Sam looming behind him, thirsty for more of his true mate, Gabriel felt more aroused than before. Sam leaned over, placing the silicone knot on the desk, "Spread your legs," he commanded leaking in a little of his alpha voice. Gabriel shuddered, and obeyed spreading his legs as far as he could while keeping his pants around his ankles. "Hands on the desk," Sam said as he adjusted himself back into his clothes and knelt down behind the omega.

 

 

"Samalamb what are you doing?" Gabriel asked trying to be nonchalant while trembling inside with need. He placed his hands on the desk.

The first swipe of Sam's tongue over his hole caused Gabriel to shout. Sam groaned licking with earnest. The delicious taste of Gabriel's slick, gooey caramel with the spicy cardamon and a hint of chocolate, revved Sam's arousal even higher. Wait, chocolate? Sam blinked in shock, they had scent bonded and he hadn't noticed. He pulled back, face covered with excess slick, "Gabriel! We've scent bonded!"

"What?" Gabriel looked over his shoulder subconsciously shifting his hips back looking for more.

"We're scent bonded!" Sam hissed quietly.

"That's nice, can we get back to the program?" Gabriel hissed back.

Sam chuckled and trailed a finger down Gabriel's crack, "so pushy." He flattened his tongue, and dragged it over the omega's hole before slowly inserted a finger. Gabriel bucked forward and mewled, "Oh God Sammy, you're amazing!”

Sam couldn't get enough of Gabriel's sweetness. He curved his finger inside searching for the prostate gland. Sam pressed down and Gabriel gave a guttural groan. Bingo! He quickly added another finger. The plug had stretched Gabriel so much Sam could probably slide his cock right in, not to mention Gabriel being in heat meant he was looser and ready to accept knots, but what was the fun in that? So Sam teased Gabriel with his fingers and his tongue eliciting the most delicious moans from the cocky omega. 

Several minutes later Gabriel whined, "I need you Sam." It must be a pretty serious need if Gabriel didn't use one of a hundred nicknames he'd come up with.

Sam slowly stood up and dragged his fingers out. He turned Gabriel around and touched his lips with his slick coated hand, "Suck," he commanded gently. Gabriel obediently opened his mouth and licked Sam's fingers clean, moaning at his own taste.

Gabriel shucked a leg free from his suit pants and wrapped a leg around Sam, "You gonna help me alpha or leave me hanging?" Gabriel's expensive leather shoe pressed into Sam's butt pulling him closer.

 

 

Sam chuckled and lifted Gabriel onto the desk with ease, "Is that what you want?" He whispered nipping his jaw, "do you want me to fuck you?" Gabriel's body was littered with bruises and hickeys from their marathon of heat sex, and Sam couldn't help marking the omega a little more. The desire to permanently claim was growing stronger, but getting shot was pretty unappealing.

Sam briefly scanned the room, there was just the metal desk bolted to the floor, the exit with a small window, dirt and dust, "Where should I fuck you Gabriel?" Sam whispered in the omega's ear.

Gabriel was leaking slick like a teenager, the roughness of Sam's cheek against the side of his face made him whimper. He lay back on the desk and looked up at the gorgeous alpha, all thoughts of being a brat removed from his head, "Take me Sam."

Sam pulled Gabriel to the edge of the desk and looked down at his hole, he wanted to lick it some more and get that sweet taste back, but they were running out of time. Sam undid his pants and exposed his solid cock. He dipped two fingers into Gabriel's waiting hole and scooped up some slick to wet his shaft. As he slide into Gabriel's warm tight heat, he let out a satisfied moan. Gabriel wrapped his legs around Sam's back and spurned him on to thrusting.

Sam grabbed Gabriel's hips and set a gentle pace, "So wet for me," he praised Gabriel who was biting his bottom lip and rocking into each thrust.

Gabriel began panting and tugging on his cock, his moans echoed through the small space. He couldn't put his finger on it but this time around was somehow better than many of their previous sexual encounters. The warmth and drag of Sam's cock and the catching of his knot was almost too much to bear. Gabriel tugged on himself sharply and came with a bark on his stomach.

Sam quickened the pace, his knot threatened to pop inside Gabriel's willing body, "I'm gonna cum," he hissed. Before his knot locked them in place Sam pulled out and came all over Gabriel's gaping hole. He collapsed onto the omega with a moan, and kissed him briefly before removing his tie and using it to clean up the mess of fluids between them.

 

 

The couple sighed in relief. Gabriel's heat was temporarily under control. They could think clearly and formulate a plan. Sitting up from the desk a shattering realization washed over Gabriel, he slowly reached into his front shirt pocket, and pulled out the condom.

"Oh fuck," he said under his breath.

"What?" Sam questioned uncomfortably tucking himself into his trousers and tossing his soiled tie onto the ground.

Gabriel held up the condom with a shaky hand, the shiny foil wrapper glinted in the dim light from the security window.

"Oh fuck. . . "

Silence bloomed between them. Gabriel tucked the condom back into his pocket and pulled up his pants. There was nothing they could do now, praise any Gods listening that Sam didn't accidentally knot him in the heat of the moment. The chances of Gabriel getting pregnant during his heat are extremely high, especially because Patrilda was a raging warrior of **GET PREGNANT NOW**.

Gabriel subconsciously felt his belly. What would it be like to have a pup, especially Sam's pup. A smile spread across his face, and warm fuzzy feelings flourished in his hormone addled brain. He was taken away from his fantasy by Sam clearly his throat, "Did you hear anything I just said?"

Gabriel blinked his hand darting away from his stomach, "No, sorry Sammy, what did you say?"

"We have to figure out how we're getting out of here."

"Well if they heard anything we just did, they'll assume we just knotted," Gabriel whispered, "What's the minimum time to deflation?"

"Probably ten minutes since we aren't locked in place," Sam looked down at his still tented pants.

"There's not much we can do except wait. . . " Gabriel fruitlessly surveyed the room one more time, there wasn't much besides the desk bolted to the wall. Nothing that could be a makeshift weapon.

 

 

"Better than being tied to a chair I guess," Sam said wrapping his arms around Gabriel from behind and held the omega close. Their suit jackets were a crumpled mess, and several buttons were missing from their dress shirts. They made quite a sight. "They'll leave us alone for at least ten minutes, what should we do Gabe?"

"I don't know Sammy," Gabriel shrugged free of the embrace and approached the metal desk, he picked up the silicone knot with a grimace, "At least it didn't fall on the floor," he thought to himself unbuckling his belt and lowering his pants and boxers.

"Want to help me back here _alpha_?" Gabriel teased, wiggling his butt back and forth.

Sam growled softly and swiped the fake knot from Gabriel's grip. He dipped it into the sticky trail of slick and slowly inserted it into the heat driven omega. Gabriel let a soft moan escape as the knot popped in place. Although Patrilda was satisfied from his orgasm, the fake knot really dampened her spirits and gave Gabriel temporary relief from her ever present badgering.

"I promise you," Sam whispered in his ear slowly pulling up his boxers, hiding their deception, "When this is all over, I'm going to take you home and mate you properly."

Gabriel shuddered, and turned to kiss the gorgeous alpha, "I'll buy us a new home. One that Lucifer won't be able to track or find. Some place that isn't tainted by my dickhole of a brother," Gabriel whispered against Sam's lips.

A knock on the door startled the pair, "Remember!" Tom shouted, "No claiming or you're a dead man!" a growl escaped Sam's throat.

“Yeah, we got it!" Gabriel sassed back, flipping off the door even though no one could see it.

 

There was nothing left to do except hope they were rescued before Lucifer arrived.

 

* * *

 

 

"That's not good enough!" Dean shouted slamming his fists on the conference table, "My little brother and his true mate are out there and I'm not going to let anything bad happen to them!" His angry alpha scent permeated the room, making nearby betas and omegas wince.

"Brotha' there's nothing more I can do, we think this Meg Masters woman is part of the duo responsible, but I need a court order to start tracking her phone. We have every cop on the force looking for that beige Camry and nothin’ so far. We’re even checkin’ the street cams for a sighting, the dot matrix signs have the information you gave us flashing on the freeways. There really isn't more we can do," Benny looked defeated as he attempted to calm his friend.

 

 

Castiel placed a firm hand on Dean's shoulder, and Dean slumped further into the boring office chair. Benny was right of course, the police were doing everything in their power, but the red tape was slowing them down. Dean glanced over at Charlie who was frantically writing on her phone with a stylus, she winced occasionally from her injured arm. Charlie didn't have to deal with red tape, but they didn't have most of their resources anymore. Just Charlie's spare laptop and the outdated tech in Baby's trunk.

"You're free to go. I'll keep you posted if anything comes up," Benny said dismissing the trio. He walked swiftly out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

"Should we hand over our evidence now, or wait until later?" Charlie asked, looking up from her phone.

"Later, let's get you to a computer so you can start tracing Meg," Dean said gathering up Charlie, the copies of their statements, and paperwork.

They returned to the Impala frustrated by the lack of police assistance. Dean popped a suppressant, and dry swallowed it awkwardly.

"Charlie, do you think you can track Meg?" Dean asked somewhat hoarsely.

"I'm trying to do it from my phone but it's difficult, not to mention this," Charlie gestured to her injury, "I need to find her carrier, and if the GPS is turned off, I'll only have cell tower data which limits the field depending on how many towers she's nearby."

Dean punched Baby's steering wheel with a growl, "Fuck! What are we going to do?"

He started up his Baby, gently rubbing the leather steering wheel in apology for his outburst. The trio sat in silence for several minutes, each contemplating their current impasse. Sam and Gabriel were kidnapped. They had no idea where they were taken, except that it was in a beige Camry belonging to the now deceased Ava Wilson. Who killed Ava? Was it this mystery guy that Charlie said tased Sam. Why steal her car? There were so many unanswered questions.

Dean pulled up to John and Mary's house. The rumbling of the Impala must have given him away, because his mother ran outside and quickly gathered him into her arms. She scented him, deeply reassuring herself that he was safe. Her eyes were red rimmed with frustrated tears, "Oh Dean, what did the police say?"

Dean went over the information they got at the station with his parents while Castiel helped Charlie set up her laptop on the kitchen table.

 

"Ugh, you're giving me scent whiplash," Charlie complained, "Can you wash the Scent Changers off?" The mixture of alpha and omega was starting to make her nauseated.

Castiel blushed, "Yes, I brought the solvent with me, I'd intended to tell Dean the truth before I was shot. . . " Castiel gingerly removed his bloodied trench coat and suit coat placing them on the back of a kitchen chair. He unbuttoned the top buttons of his dress shirt and walked over to the kitchen sink. Luckily, he decided against taking his prescription Scent Changers or he'd be stuck with alpha scent for the next 48 hours. The pills were military grade, but Castiel had clearance, since he worked in the lab that invented them. He unbuttoned his shirt sleeves and used the solvent on both wrists before scrubbed the topical formula into his neck. His injured arm slowed down the process but soon his omega scent returned leaving just the smallest traces of coffee and sawdust. He tucked his suit coat and trench coat back on, he had felt almost naked without them.

"Thank you Cas, that's so much better," Charlie said as he returned to look over her shoulder, "Now to find one Meg Masters."

Castiel watched, fascinated that Charlie could so easily hack through various websites searching for which carrier Meg used for her cell service. ”That's step one," Charlie was explaining her process, mostly talking to herself. Her scent bled nervousness, frustration, and anticipation as she quickly dove through the internet attempting to find the data they needed. "This can take awhile, you should go comfort Dean, he's going to be climbing the walls until Sam and Gabe are safe." Castiel nodded and followed the sound and smell of Dean into the living room, where the Winchesters all sat listening to Dean's frustrated explanation of the matter at hand.

 

"So until they get a court order we're basically fucked -"

"Dean!" Mary chastised.

"Basically screwed," Dean corrected, quickly looking apologetically at his mother, "Benny said he'd tell us all he could when they got any information."

Castiel entered the room cautiously, unwilling to disrupt the domestic scene.

"I never got your name earlier," Mary said, getting up off the sofa she approached slowly and gently looked at Castiel's injury, "I'm Mary, Dean's mother, are you feeling all right?"

"Castiel Novak," he said dipping his head politely, "and it's feeling okay, sore, like a big chunk is missing," he chuckled awkwardly at his attempted joke.

"You're very lucky it missed the bone or you'd be in a lot more pain," Mary went into doctor mode examining the bandage, "Now lets get you some new clothes, can't have to walking around all bloodied. I'm sure John has some extra shirts that will fit you."

Before Castiel could thank Mary for her hospitality, Dean growled from his spot on the couch and hopped to his feet, "Come on Cas, I still have some spare stuff here that will fit you," there was zero chance Dean was going to let Castiel walk around carrying his father's scent. Mary blinked at her eldest, watching as Dean took Castiel by the hand and practically dragged him up the stairs. Castiel let out a quick, "Thank you, Mrs. Winchester," before disappearing onto the second floor.

 

Dean opened his old bedroom door with a slight creak, it had been turned into a guest room many years ago, but Sam and Dean still kept some spare clothes in the dresser in case of emergencies. Dean took out a faded Metallica t-shirt, bringing it to his nose he found his natural scent had faded considerably, he draped it around his neck to better saturate it before handing it over to Castiel. He pulled the man closer by his lapels, and ran a finger down the omega's exposed throat. Castiel smiled, grabbing Dean's hips, and pulling him even closer, "I think I need help with my shirt _alpha_."

Dean purred quietly and slowly unbuttoned Castiel's ruined shirt, exposing plains of taut, tan skin, "I didn't expect you to be so tan," Dean commented trailing a finger down Castiel's chest, and stopping at beginnings of his happy trail.

"I go running in the mornings shirtless," Castiel confessed, slowly taking his arms out of his trench coat, suit coat, and shirt sleeves, letting the pile fall to the plush carpet below.

"That's something I'd like to see," Dean confessed. He stepped forward and scented the omega deeply, a low moan escaping his chest as his upcoming rut scratched desperately at the surface _mate, claim, breed, mate, claim, breed_ he couldn't get enough of that honey and rain-soaked scent. He needed this right now. A distraction from the fact that his brother was out there with two crazy kidnappers.

Castiel, in turn, scented Dean and was enveloped in alpha arousal heightened by the strong rut scent bubbling underneath. His suit pants left nothing to the imagination, and he was leaking slick like a horny teenager. When Dean's nose detected his arousal, he shot back and looked into Castiel's blue eyes. "Cas," he whispered, blinking furiously in recognition.

"Dean."

They pounced on each other, mouths crashing together violently as they banged up against the closed bedroom door. Dean locked it swiftly before using his alpha strength to lift Castiel up, and carrying him over to the bed.

"I'm sorry I lied to you," Castiel hissed against Dean's lips the alpha's erection pressed firmly into his thigh, "about being an omega."

"It's okay," Dean said, continuing to kiss the blue-eyed omega, "I understand," kiss, "I'm so happy," kiss, "you're an omega."

That gave Castiel some pause, what did it matter if he was an omega, beta or alpha? He was about to ask when Dean licked a stripe up the side of his neck, causing him to let out a quiet moan. Castiel bucked his hips forward desperately looking for some friction and Dean chuckled into his ear, "Desperate much?"

Castiel growled, and with an incredible feat of strength considering his bandaged arm, managed to flip Dean over and straddle him onto the bed. He leaned down closer to the alpha's ear, "I told you before," he ground down on Dean's rather impressive erection,  leaving the alpha to hold back a whimper, "I like to be forceful." Castiel stripped Dean of his shirt and started trailing kissing down the alpha's broad and lightly freckled chest. He teased a nipple quickly with his tongue, making the little nub harden. When he reached Dean's belt, Castiel made quick work of the clasp and undid the zipper of his pants. Dean got up on his elbows to watch, but Castiel's hand pressed him back into the mattress, "Not this time alpha, stay still. Just lay back and enjoy the feeling."

Castiel fingers grasped the hem of Dean's boxers, and slowly pulled them down exposing the alpha's cock. He purred, grasped it softly and licked a line from base to tip, paying particular attention to the slit. Dean keened, resisting the urge to grab that mop of dark brown hair and jam his cock into Castiel's willing mouth.

Castiel chuckled at Dean's quiet whine, "We should really get back downstairs," he said stroking slowly, “Who knows maybe Charlie already found something. . .”

"Cas," Dean let out a gasp, his head falling back into the pillows beneath him, his upcoming rut was desperate for release and the gravity of their situation made even the little things seem so burdensome, he needed Castiel like he needed the air in his lungs, "Please don't stop."

Castiel tightened his grip around the shaft, he enjoyed the feeling of power he held over the alpha. Bending Dean to his whim, watching his face contort in pleasure, and lapping up the delicious guttural sounds the alpha made was starting to make Castiel drip slick in earnest. He hoped Dean had spare pants for him to wear, or he was going to be embarrassed.

Dean panted and ran his fingers through Castiel's hair. The omega's oral technique was making his knees quiver, and his toes curl, "Cas.... I'm close.... You've gotta stop..."

Castiel made a noise of dissension, smiling around Dean's erection, redoubling his efforts. Dean couldn't help himself, he thrust gently upward gripping Castiel's hair tightly. Biting his bottom lip Dean stayed as quiet as he could, while feeling closer and closer to absolute bliss.

Castiel kept bobbing up and down the shaft with gentle suction. He took both hands and massaged the alpha's forming knot firmly. Dean's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he jerked violently as he climaxed. Castiel swallowed down the mouthful of cum with a quiet hum, it was thick and bitter, but slightly sweet and tasted purely of Dean.

"Oh my God, that was amazing," Dean whispered softly, soaking up the rush of his orgasm, “c’mere…" Dean pulled Castiel up onto his chest and kissed him, vaguely tasting himself. Dean trailed his hands down the tan expanse of Castiel's exposed back, quickly reaching the omega's tight little ass, “Let me take care of you," he whispered.

Castiel ground his erection into Dean's thigh with a quiet groan, "While I'd love to take you up on that offer, we should really get back to Charlie and see if she found anything. They'll start looking for us if we take much longer."

"Nuh uh, I'm not letting you suffer, come here." Dean rolled them over so Castiel was pillowed beneath him, and began sucking a deep bruise where a mating bite would someday sit. His rut was a little satiated with his orgasm, but grinding his knot into Castiel's crotch was revving up his desire to claim the perfect body underneath him.

Castiel mewled and rubbed up against Dean's exposed cock, "My pants are not comfortable," he commented.

"Then we'll just have to get rid of them," Dean said in a sultry voice. He slowly edged down Castiel’s chest, briefly teasing his hardened nipples before tracing fingers down his abs and grabbing the buckle of his belt. He swiftly removed the offending leather, unzipped and tugged down the thin suit pants. Castiel was hard in his boxer briefs, a wet spot from the tip of his dick was getting Dean hard again. He removed the pants completely and got down between Castiel's legs. The smell of slick was getting stronger as Dean took the hem of the blue boxer briefs and slowly revealed the omega's cock and shiny dripping hole.

"So beautiful," Dean said in a hush, firmly grasping Castiel's erection, "Can I taste you Cas?"

Castiel whined and nodded. Dean trailed a finger down Castiel shaft and over his balls, he massaged his perineum with his knuckle before teasing around his wanting hole. Dean coated his finger in slick and sat up tall. Castiel’s lust filled eyes got wider as Dean slowly licked the slick off his finger with a pleased hum, "Honey, cloves, and rain... I could taste you all day Angel."

Castiel whined and grabbed his cock, stroking quickly while starting into those green eyes, "Dean," he whined, "I wish you would knot me."

"Another time, I promise," Dean said with a grin, "Right now I'll just make you feel good." Dean's finger started circling Castiel's hole and one quickly slid right in. Dean took over stroking Castiel's cock, as the omega writhed under his strong yet elegant hands. A second finger joined the first and Dean curled them searching for the prostate gland. Castiel moaned quietly, getting lost in the sensations, his arms went over his head and grabbed the headboard voluntarily restraining himself.

Dean made a note to bring his handcuffs the next time they were alone. The thought of Castiel cuffed to the bed, completely at his mercy made Dean's erection twitch, "So hot," he whispered, inserting a third finger.

When Dean found the little gland inside the omega, Castiel bit his lip and swallowed a loud moan, they didn't want to alert the house of their activities. Dean started jerking faster and fingering Castiel in time to his strokes. He moaned, his eyelids fluttered closed and finally his inner walls clenched down as he came with a forceful, "Dean!" on his lips.

Dean slowly stroked Castiel through the aftershocks until the omega whined from oversensitivity, "S-s-stop!" He hissed batting Dean's hand away.

Dean chuckled and withdrew his slick coated hand, they'd made a mess of the guest bed but he could easily wash the bed spread. Dean licked his fingers clean with a pleased satisfactory grin, "Did you enjoy that Cas?"

Castiel growled and hit him with a pillow, "I obviously did _alpha_ ," he teased, "now get me some clothes so we can check in on our brothers."

Mentioning Sam and Gabriel brought the reality of their situation crashing down on to Dean. How could he be getting off when his brother was kidnapped! He scurried over to the dresser, picking up the discarded Metallica t-shirt and grabbing some black sweatpants that had a little bit of paint splatter on the thigh for the omega. It was the best he could do with the supplies he had at hand, but somehow Castiel still looked extremely handsome.

"Do you think they're going to be okay?" Castiel asked slipping on the sweatpants commando, and tugging the t-shirt on gingerly over his injured arm.

Dean paused from his attempt to clean up, the room smelled like sex and satisfaction, but those happy scents were quickly drowned out by Castiel's worry and Dean's righteous determination. Dean made eye contact with the worried omega and said, "I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure they come back safely."

Castiel smiled and threw his arms open for a hug. Dean obliged and the two stood there for a moment taking in each other's scents, "You smell so good," Castiel purred into Dean's ear.

Dean squeezed Castiel one more time before releasing him and picking up the ruined clothes. There was no saving the shirt or trench coat which clearly disappointed the omega, "We'll find you a new one," Dean said, tucking the fabric underneath his arm, "I'm sure there's a thrift store out there just for ratty trench coats."

Castiel glared at Dean with a playful scowl, “Jerk, I loved that coat!"

Dean was tempted to say, "Bitch," and his heart started to hurt for his little brother. What if they never saw him again? What was the end game here? Dean couldn't believe the lazy, gum-popping omega he'd met at Lucifer's office was responsible was kidnapping his 6'4" alpha brother.

 

Lucifer. . .

 

Dean unlocked the guest bedroom and bolted down the stairs, leaving a confused Castiel standing in the guest room.

"Where's my phone?" Dean asked, bursting into the dining room.

Charlie jumped in her seat, "Your mom plugged it in, it's on the counter," she pointed, "What's going on?"

Dean unplugged his phone, and quickly opened the contacts. He dialed Lucifer's number and waited, the ringing was ratcheting up the tension when a voice finally answered.

"Hello Dean, I was waiting for your call. How goes the hunt?" Lucifer said cheerfully, Dean could hear road noises in the background, so he knew Lucifer was driving or more likely being driven somewhere.

“Actually, that's what I wanted to talk to you about, I have the Omega Scent Changers," Dean said, squeezing his phone tightly while trying to sound nonchalant to keep his cool.

"Do you now? That's fascinating," Lucifer paused with a hum, "Perhaps we could make a deal?"

Dean held back a growl, this smug bastard knew where his little brother was, Dean just knew it. He was probably on his way there now. What were his plans for Sammy? Sam wouldn't give up Gabriel without a fight. . . _"Kind of like you wouldn't give up Cas,"_ Dean thought.

"Sure that sounds like a plan, maybe half the reward?" Dean said doing his best to hold back any growls and snipes at the slimy bastard.

"That could be arranged Dean," Lucifer said with a subtle purr to his voice, "$125,000 for the Scent Changers. I can be at your apartment in two hours."

Dean shuddered at the tone of his voice and the fact that he didn't have to give over any information about his address, "I'll be there."

"I can't wait," Lucifer said, before hanging up abruptly.

"What's going on Dean?" Castiel asked, approaching the alpha and noting the tension he was holding in his shoulders.

"We have two hours until Lucifer is in town, he has to be on his way to collect Gabriel. I told him I'd give him the Omega Scent Changers, and he's headed for my apartment. Hopefully that will buy us extra time to find Sam and Gabe. Charlie, any luck on tracking Meg?" Dean explained, tucking the phone into his pocket.

"I found her carrier, but unfortunately I only have a vague area where they could be. Her cell phone keeps pinging off this tower. We should call Benny and get the police out there to search," Charlie showed them the area where Meg was, or at least her cell phone, was currently located on the map. It looked to be about ten square miles.

"Fuck!" Dean cursed, he looked at the map again. The roads surrounding the highlighted area looked familiar, "Wait, isn't that by the office?"

Charlie looked over the map, "Uh.... yeah, the office is right there," she said touching the screen.

"The warehouses! They must have them hidden in one of the warehouses!" Dean was excited, he was going to get his little brother back, "Charlie, call Benny, I'm going to start searching!" Dean grabbed Castiel's hand heading straight for the Impala. Mary came to the front door and shouted after her son, but he was to high on adrenaline to listen. Once in the car, Dean cranked the engine and they were off.


End file.
